


The Devil's Advocate

by Evarella



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Identity Reveal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evarella/pseuds/Evarella
Summary: Set after the season 3 finale. Chloe is dealing with things while Dan has trouble sleeping and thinks of who might have some answers, perhaps more than he bargained for.





	1. Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first writing in decades, not since my teenage years. Plus, the first time in English, not my original language. Please be kind. Feedback welcomed.

Chapter 1: Realizations  
Dan shook his head, trying to clear the remnants of his nightmare. His shirt and boxers soaked with sweat, he miserably got up from his disheveled bed to take a much-needed shower. He tossed the sweaty garments in the hamper, turning the faucet on when a familiar, dark voice called out to him from the still-open door to his bedroom, “Detective Douche.”

Dan whirled around, covering himself with a towel as he sought out the source of the voice. Anger throbbed in his temples at the sound of the man he partially blamed for the death of the woman he had loved, and who apparently chose to randomly break into and enter his home at 3:41 am, according to the glowing light of his alarm clock. Suddenly two red eyes shone in front of his face, blinding him with their hellfire and fury. 

Dan stumbled and fell, screaming out loud in a panic when he found himself waking up, hopefully for real this time. His heart hammered hard in his chest and his trembling hand quickly turned on the light beside his bed as he frantically surveyed the room. It was empty. He glanced at his phone; he had not used an actual alarm clock in years, and saw with unease the time, which was 3:42 am, unsettlingly close to his dream. 

The death of Pierce, aka the Sinnerman, should have filled him with some satisfaction, but instead it had shifted his focus from hunting Charlotte’s killer to truly feeling her loss. His sadness was only tampered by anger and confusion, and – if he was truly honest, an unsettling fear (of what?) that had started to build in him ever since he had rushed to the crime scene that even Ella was unable to make rhyme or reason off. Feathers? Worse, bloody feathers, each the size of an entire turkey. Massive damage to the building with no weapon in sight that could have caused this type of destruction. Pierce dead, the weapon that had pierced his heart (ha, poetic justice his ass) curiously missing from his body. Chloe, clearly distraught, giving a statement that included massive gaps attributed to shock. 

Lucifer had vanished from the crime scene and Dan noticed that Chloe did not mention his name in her statement as if he had not gone with her. Dan wanted to say something, but Ella held him back, shaking her head. Dan had wrestled with himself for a moment but had decided to let it go for now. There was only so much he could handle right now, and truth be told the fact that Chloe was alive and unharmed, despite evidence of a virtual storm of bullets was a miracle. And Dan was not sure, why this also bothered him, a small part of him focused on the word, “miracle.” 

When they had first arrived, Ella and him just a few moments ahead of the other units, Chloe had taken Ella aside while Dan had checked life signs on the murderous bastard, noting with grim satisfaction that he was definitely dead. He did not know what the women discussed but he did not miss Ella’s eyes go wide nor the determination in her face and body posture. 

By the evening the crime scene had been processed with Ella spearheading the efforts. Inconclusive evidence (those darn feathers) was dismissed. Ella was also instrumental in the clean-up process. Without the weapon that had caused Pierce’s demise, but with plenty of proof of an extensive battle, with many bullets unaccounted for, the lieutenant’s death was ruled a consequence of a battle between factions of the Sinnerman’s gang, some of whom apparently managed to escape wounded and with the murder weapon retrieved from their former boss’s chest. 

The dirtbag that had sent Chloe and Lucifer into the trap had been retrieved and booked along the few wounded men they had apprehended at the scene of the shootout. Dan didn’t buy any of the convenient gang theory, but the men who had survived the carnage were only too willing to sign the dotted line to confirm the story. The men were hardened criminals, Dan had checked their rap sheets, yet they seemed haunted, terrified of something coming after them. They accepted blame and punishment without a fight, confirming that the official explanation was what happened, saving the precinct from having to publicly draw out an investigation into one of their own having been a serial killer. 

Dan had tried to speak to Chloe, but learned from Ella, who gave him a sympathetic hug, that his ex-wife had gone home to comfort Trixie. Dan knew when he was beat, and had headed home, trying to find sleep, to forget.

Once home, he sprawled on his bed, still dressed, barely able to kick of his shoes, before his body was racked by incontrollable sobs. Instead of sleep, he endlessly thought of Charlotte’s limp body in his arms, her blood staining his hands. He tried to escape his crying fits by searching for several bottles of whatever cheap alcohol he had still stashed in his kitchen, hoping to drown out his grief. Eventually he had crawled back into his bed where sleep took him, and nightmares continued to torment his already exhausted mind. 

Dan looked back at his phone. 3:45 am. Time was crawling by. There was one corner he had not turned to. He hesitated a moment, but then his anger, still fresh and stirred up from his dream, propelled him to put his shoes back on, grab his phone, his gun, and to drive to the one place where he may find some answers. Lux.

The nightclub was still open, although the crowd was thinner than it would have been a couple hours ago. Clearly the party was winding down. One of the bouncers recognized Dan and let him in. Dan walked over to the elevator to the Penthouse. None of the patrons shot even a glance at the disheveled, grim-faced man that seemed out of the place in this setting. He was glad for once that he never had fit in with the popular crowd, preferring to be left to his own thoughts as the doors closed and the quiet ascent to the top of the building began. 

When the doors opened, Dan was surprised to see the Penthouse dark and quiet. Only a faint glow from the backlit bar area shed some light into the darkened, vast room. Dan shivered, feeling as if he had entered a tomb. A breeze moved the curtains he could make out. As his eyes adjusted he saw that the panoramic window seemed to have been smashed. 

It was then when he heard a soft, raspy sound coming from the shadows, deeper in the room. Startled out of his frozen state Dan moved away from the elevator, taking out his phone and turning on the flashlight function. He scanned the room when it revealed a shape on the couch. He became aware of additional raspy sounds that revealed to be the rattling breath of someone? something? sounding seriously injured. As he drew closer Dan could no longer deny that what he saw spread out on the couch, barely moving, was not a shape covered by a grey and crimson blanket but a being with actual fucking wings. Giant, bleeding, broken wings were attached to a body that appeared to have been covered in severe burns, dressed in a pair of dirtied and torn pants. Expensive, tailored pants. Dan’s mind went blank. If he had been overwhelmed emotionally hours before, he now realized that it was no comparison to how he felt now. 

His right hand had drawn his gun, clutching and training it instinctively on the figure before him, but shaking so hard that Dan seriously doubted that he would hit the broad side of a barn with it. Or a coop…a chicken coop…with feathers. Suddenly Dan started to laugh hysterically, wondering for a moment if sanity at last had left him. That’s when the head of the creature turned and burning eyes squinted at him, another death rattle from the burnt body below the terrible face. Dan’s laughter immediately ceased and he almost squeezed off a round. The creature managed to choke out one word, “Dan.” 

He almost didn’t hear it, so low the whisper, so raw the voice, tinged with pain and something else. A sadness, an acceptance, and Dan was hit by two equally terrible thoughts at once. The thing on the couch was Lucifer. The Lucifer, as in Satan, as in the Son of God, also as in consultant at the LAPD, partner of his ex-wife. Secondly, Lucifer was perhaps dying, had seen the gun in his hand, and expected him to shoot him. Dan was flooded with memories. So many weird statements and actions suddenly forming connections. Lucifer’s childlike enthusiasm, insatiable appetites, yet inabilities when it came to true emotion or common (human) conventions. He remembered Chloe once telling him, slightly inebriated, how Lucifer seemed frightened of sharing his true feelings with her. How he called himself a monster. How he seemed self-loathing at times. Then he remembered the scars he had seen in the bathhouse. Crescent shaped twin scars at the exact point wings were currently attached to the body.

And then Dan was hit with the cruelest realization of them all. Lucifer was a celestial child. A man-child perhaps, but it was the only explanation that made sense. His love of sweets (including Dan’s pudding stash), his glee-like joy, his teenage lifestyle (sex, drugs, and rock-n-roll), his mood swings and insecurities. Dan was suddenly sure he was going to be ill. He looked at the broken being in front of him, really looked, shining his light source over every inch with trembling hands as Lucifer lay uncharacteristically still, rattling breaths interrupting the silent darkness. He took in the burns, the scars, and beyond the burning, the terrible sadness, loneliness, and hopelessness in the barely open eyes. He thought of his faith, of the story of the Devil, of the loving, merciful God he’d been brought up to believe in, and then he thought of his Trixie. Trixie who would rebel one day as all teenagers did in one way or another. Trixie who might make terrible decisions one day, maybe hurt her parents, hurt herself. Who might pick the wrong boy, or do drugs, or make any of the millions of mistakes one could make. God knows, he had made his share. 

But, and anger and sadness gripped his heart once more in such measure that he thought he would pass out, he would NEVER cease loving Trixie or throw her away, or torture her in some horrible fire, abandoning her … He dropped his weapon, finding his cheeks wet, and advancing on the miserable crea-, on Lucifer, he was gently scooping his burnt head in his arms. He had not been able to save Charlotte, but here was someone he cared for, who had saved his family more than once (and Dan had no illusions now whatsoever about what really happened at the warehouse and how Chloe had walked away unharmed), and someone who needed love and acceptance perhaps more than anyone in this world. He stroked Lucifer’s cheek and the eyes widened, turning a soft chocolate brown, startled and uncomprehending at the small kindness extended to him.

Lucifer had heard the elevator doors open. He was too weak to turn, and too weak to care. His wings were agony and he had difficulty drawing a breath. The flight from the crime scene to the safety of Lux had completely exhausted him. He had lost blood from the wound in his arm that the dagger had made, and damn if it didn’t hurt like a bitch. However, the bloody (literally) wings were worse. Chloe had told him to leave before units arrived and promised she would take care of everything and come to see him when the dust had settled. But he also had seen her horror and fear when she had seen his true self. He knew she might truly come around, as Linda had, but it hurt him still. Of course she had not seen the wings, had not known how many bullets were still stuck, tearing at his flesh, burning his core, reminding him, quite a bit actually, of the pain from his fall. 

He had collapsed on the couch hours ago, unable to do much else. In truth, part of him hoped to just cease to exist. To end the pain. But he knew that even in death just new endless agony in hell was waiting for him, quelling his suicidal thoughts. So he just lay in misery, suffering, waiting for … he wasn’t sure what. 

Now he heard his guest from the elevator come closer. It took almost all the strength he had left to turn his head and slightly open his eyes. Well, if that wasn’t a surprise: Detective Douche, gun and all staring at him. Perhaps for the best. Lucifer wondered if a bullet would end it for him at this point, even if Chloe was not around to make him vulnerable. Perhaps Dad would get a kick out of the irony that it was an average mortal with an average weapon that would defeat his insufferable son. He was kind of sorry for Dan really. He understood how much it hurt to lose someone you loved. 

He whispered “Dan”. He hoped the man would understand that he wished him no ill, that he accepted his fate, that he knew he was a monster. Had known it for a long while, a few eons give or take. And then something happened that Lucifer did not expect. Dan dropped the weapon and started crying. Lucifer was confused, and then he felt a mild panic as Dan came toward him and, for a lack of a better word, cradled him, and petted his broken body like he had seen him soothe Trixie when she had skinned her knee once. 

But he was not a beloved child, he was a monster, ugly, evil, and perhaps to blame for Charlotte’s death in the first place. As if Dan could hear his thoughts he gently shook his head, not ceasing his loving hug and administrations, telling him a soft voice, “You’re not a monster Lucifer. You never have been. You are my friend. You are the guy who steals my puddings and annoys me by calling me Detective Douche and making endless innuendos. What happened to you was not fair. I don’t care what you look like, but you didn’t deserve this pain, and I am thankful that you are in my life. My own personal devil.” Dan tried to smile, but his tears continued to fall as he comforted him. 

He was crying for him. Lucifer trembled. No one, not ever, had cried for him, had shown him unconditional love in the way Dan, Detective Douche, was showing him right now, even though he was his weakest and least appealing self. He used what little power he had left to try to restore his glamor and give Dan a true smile, whispering “thank you” with all his heart had to give before he lost consciousness.

Dan felt Lucifer go limp. The glamor blinked out again, leaving the ravaged body in his arms. Dan made sure Lucifer was still breathing; if there was an upside to the labored breath it was that at least the rattling let you know that Lucifer was alive. Very gently he set the body down on the couch. He managed to find a light switch which made his search for what he needed a lot easier. 

He found a sharp knife and tongues quickly in the kitchen, along with some larger pans. He grabbed numerous towels from the supersized master bath and filled some of the pans with hot water. He went to work. He carefully felt along the feathers, quickly learning that the larger ones were sharp like a razor, but the fluffier and shorter part of the wings closer to the body were soft and malleable. He cut into the fleshy parts where he felt bullets stuck. The feathers twitched but luckily Lucifer was out like a light, yet still breathing. Dan was worried because the body was cooler than he expected. Lucifer always radiated heat, even when you just stood close to him it seemed like a space heater was in the vicinity. Now the body was clammy and cool. Dan had no idea what was normal for angelic beings, but he tried to focus on making Lucifer better to the best of his ability. 

His grandmother had owned a Moluccan cockatoo. The bird had taken a liking to Dan and he had often helped his Nana groom the bird. He wondered what she would say if she knew she had provided him with boot camp for Angel Wing Care 101. He chuckled to himself, trying to wrest some comfort from memories as he continued his grim task. He felt greatly encouraged when he noticed that the wounds he created with the knife to withdraw the bullets seemed to heal quickly. The cuts closed before his eyes, and albeit still red and angry, looked already better without the foreign material swishing around. 

Once the bullets were gone, Dan set to dislodge broken feathers, and smooth out any that were misaligned. The wings were quivering, as if they were a living entity of their own, caressing him as he continued his work. For the last step he grabbed some of the moist towels that were not a bloody wreck already and cleaned off the blood stains on the feathers and the body below. The body that seemed to shift back to the more familiar form of a tall, pale debonair millionaire playboy that filled his free time by volunteering for the police. Dan was also pleased to feel the body temperature rising again. He pushed his bloody towels and implements to the side and freed Lucifer from the torn and now blood-soaked remnants of his pants. 

Naturally (Dan groaned inwardly, surprised to find himself more amused than annoyed) – Lucifer was going commando. Well, too bad he missed the momentous moment when Dan finally got in his pants. Dan softly laughed and then was thankful for all the hours he spent in the gym when he picked up Lucifer to take him from the couch to the larger and presumably more comfortable bed. 

The physical body was slim and muscular, but the added weight and bulk of the wings made the transport an almost Herculean feat. Once Lucifer was spread on the bed, face-down as Dan tried desperately to avoid looking at the equally long manhood dangling limply between the spent body, the wings were able to fully extend on the extra-large bed. Each wing extended past the edge, but rested comfortably, with the tips just barely touching the soft carpet. 

Sunlight peeked though the windows into the bedroom, rosy streams of the early morning rays of light infusing the wings with an otherworldly, gentle glow. Dan rested his hand on Lucifer’s back, feeling the chest rise and fall, the breath more even and quiet. Drained he crawled to the bottom of the bed, big enough room at the foot end for a couple more people, even with the wings sprawled across the top section. Finally a deep sleep came over him, this time free of nightmares, filled with warmth and happiness at finally doing something right by saving his friend.


	2. Refreshing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wake up and don't quite know what to do with each other. I'm sure they'll figure things out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my hubby for some help with the shower scene.

Chapter 2: Refreshing

The first thing Dan felt was warmth. Then softness. He was cocooned in sheets and blankets too luxurious to be his own. More importantly, he felt a soft, downy feather blanket covering his entire body, curiously twitching from time to time as if still attached to a giant bird. Dan furrowed his brow, fog clearing from his brain. Feathers…wings…Lucifer! 

He opened his eyes to note that the wing covering him looked healthy and shone pearly white, despite some rather noticeable gaps in feathering. He carefully stretched out to move the wing below his face. He was greeted by Lucifer, in human form once again, laying beside him, face turned to the side, brown pools eyeing him warmly. Dan had never seen Lucifer with his hair uncoiffed and the stubble of the beard extending past the fashionable look, but if anything it made Lucifer look younger, more innocent perhaps. Dan was relieved to notice that he himself was still fully clothed; for that matter Lucifer was awake but did not appear to have moved much from his original spot. It was Dan that must have moved up from the end of the bed, seeking the warmth of the other body. And apparently the Devil had been behaving himself.

“Finally awake?” the British accent adding Lucifer’s usual sensuous note to his words. 

“Hmm,” Dan answered, ever so articulate, still trying to come to terms with where he was and the night behind him. It didn’t help that he noticed a small – perhaps medium to large-sized problem in his pants; totally not caused by the naked, winged celestial being he was currently snuggled up to. Dan, previously very assured of his 100 % straight thank-you-very-much status, nervously cleared his throat, trying to steer his thoughts away from naked devil temptation. He turned slightly hoping to obscure the stretched fabric at the zipped portion of his pants and eyed last night’s patient. “How are you feeling?”

Lucifer had awakened about an hour earlier. He had felt tired and spent, but the pain in his wings had left him almost entirely. He had thought about trying to retract them when he became aware of the warm lump nestled under his left wing. He gently rose the feathery appendage just enough to peek under and see Dan’s clothed body curled up beneath the pearly white plumage. Even though the wing was barely away from his body, Dan instinctively appeared to want to reunite with a source of comfort and warmth and snuggled up closer to the celestial being next to him. Lucifer couldn’t say he minded. 

Lucifer tried to sort out his feelings. Not his strong suit really. Perhaps he should schedule a session with Linda. Although he wasn’t sure it was a good idea to leave the penthouse until he heard from the detective. He was still hurt by Chloe’s initial reaction to his devil face; granted it could have been worse, the total rejection he had feared all along was still up in the air, thus leaving him hopeful that the detective would come around. 

And then there was the other detective, Detective Douche. Although right now it was hard to attach that label to the man who had not only cried for Lucifer, but tended to him at his most vulnerable, and was clearly – and actually quite adorably – currently snuggled up to yours truly. From what Lucifer could determine at least Sleeping Dan was not immune to his charms, based on the rather pronounced bulge pressing against his thigh. Lucifer decided for once not to follow his base inclination to take advantage of the situation or at least wake and tease the man about it; Daniel looked more at peace right now than Lucifer had seen him since Charlotte had died. Daniel deserved whatever respite he was able to give him from grief and anger. Those were emotions he himself was well acquainted with, thanks to his heavenly – he snorted, NOT really – family. Lucifer was starting to feel equally confused about his feelings regarding the female AND male detective. He inwardly groaned. Why did feelings have to be so … complicated. 

Suddenly Lucifer became aware of movement under his wing, and he saw the familiar face emerging. Dan’s grey eyes were still sleep-addled but also conveyed a nervousness. “Finally awake?” Lucifer asked his snuggle buddy, sure to add a smirk and eyebrow wiggle. Dan’s cheeks blushed lightly and Lucifer felt the man shift his lower half away from him. A little late to conceal his morning wood, Lucifer chuckled to himself, rather amused, but continued to stay silent as not to spook the man. He found he enjoyed the man’s closeness, even in its chaste form. He would have rather gone back to Hell – well at least for a couple hours, than admit that he actually drew comfort from the Douche’s presence. And of course the Douche asked the exact question Lucifer was struggling to answer. How was he feeling indeed?

Dan saw Lucifer’s eyes narrow in slight annoyance. Then he put on one of his charming smiles he seemed to so often hide his true feelings behind. “Don’t worry about me detective. Thanks to your help, this devil is as good as new. Some sustenance to repay your efforts perhaps?”

Before Dan could say no, Lucifer had retracted his wings and slid off the bed. Dan felt the loss and longingly stared at the man’s back where the wings had disappeared to. However, Lucifer’s serpentine movement off the silk sheets in his still nude state did nothing to lessen Dan’s discomfort in his pants or his internal thought process. He sighed – with relief, but perhaps a twinge of regret – when the celestial being removed himself from the bedroom.

Dan got up and stretched. He thought of Charlotte and immediately sadness washed over him, but he wasn’t consumed with despair as before. Sleeping under the wings made him feel more refreshed than he had felt for a while, well really since the disaster with Malcolm. So many things had gone wrong recently in his life, Charlotte’s loss nearly leaving him at the breaking point. 

Heavenly (ha!) smells came from the kitchen where Lucifer seemed to prepare a breakfast for champions. Dan eyed the entrance to Lucifer’s bathroom. He would love to freshen up, but the thought of Lucifer surprising him in the middle of a shower kept him from venturing that way. He checked his phone instead. It was almost out of battery. He saw that Chloe had tried to call him about an hour ago. She had left him a message, apparently Ella had mentioned that he had looked for her before going home. Dan quickly typed back, “I’m ok. I’ll call you later.” Feeling his bladder urging him to give that bathroom a second thought, Dan cautiously made his way into the next room.

Dan was impressed. He knew Lucifer had expensive tastes. Each suit, hell, probably each cuff link, probably cost more than his monthly salary. However, that had nothing on extravagance compared to Lucifer’s bathroom. Professional luxury spas would be green with envy when faced with the spacious, marble (and, of course, mirror) covered walls. The shower looked large enough for a small party – Dan’s thoughts traveled to Lucifer’s queue of lovers during the case with the stewardess; for all he knew, Lucifer actually had parties in there. There were more showerheads and attachments than Dan could imagine needing, but he was curious to try the contraption. The tub was equally spacious and surrounded by unlit aromatic candles. The shelf by the sink was covered by products, many labeled in foreign languages. There was a lounge area with a bench, a towel-warming rack, and of course expensive looking artwork to complete the look of this retreat space, roughly equaling the square footage of Dan’s entire apartment. 

Dan shed his crumpled clothes, quickly concluded his business, avoiding yet eyeing the bidet with a curious glance. He hopped into the cavernous shower space, determined to take as hot a shower he could stand to at least build up some steam to obscure himself from prying eyes he was certain would appear the moment he let his guard down. 

The moment he turned on the water, he found he cared a lot less about who might surprise him. The water felt amazing. He discovered that the multiple showerheads hit his body with different strengths and patterns, not merely cleansing but almost massaging his body with the hot streams. He quickly learned not to turn the handle to the highest setting as the water warmed up rapidly to temperatures that could have been used to boil lobsters. Once comfortable at a piping hot, yet tolerable temperature, Dan simply let the water wash over him. He closed his eyes, just relishing the sensation. He then scanned the extensive selection of shower gels and hair products, opting for a dark bottle. In black and gold, with a Versace label on the front, it screamed Lucifer and smelled appropriately divine. He lathered himself with a small amount, feeling a little guilty, but also enjoying the experience.

“Breakfast is ready when you are,” Lucifer purred disarmingly close to Dan, startling him. Luckily the shower door had steamed over and Lucifer thankfully did not seem to feel the need to enter the shower (definitely a miracle there!) leaving Dan feel less exposed than he had feared. “Um, thanks?! Can you give me a moment? I hope you don’t mind I used your…”

Before Dan could finish the sentence, Lucifer cheerily cut him off. “Of course not, I love sharing.” Dan groaned and felt heat rising to his face. Dammit, there goes his comfort level. He cautiously peers over the shower door and sees that Lucifer is sort of covered. A black and gold silk robe, somewhat matching his current shower product, covers his naughty bits, although not by much. Whoever coined the phrase “Cleanliness is next to godliness” must have known Lucifer at some point, as his divine form is standing next to the still-running shower. Lucifer thankfully retreats, but not without words that make Dan move to the towel rack at a harried pace once the intruder is out of sight. “Dan dear, I will give you 2 minutes to join me at the table, or I will come to join you for the thorough scrubbing you clearly seem to desire.”

After drying himself off with the ridiculously soft towels, Dan regretfully looks for his clothes from the previous night, the only wardrobe he has brought with him. Even more regretfully he finds that his garments have disappeared to be replaced by a clone to the silk robe Lucifer had appeared in moments ago. Thanks to Dan’s shorter statue he doesn’t think that he will risk indecent exposure, but he makes sure to double-knot the tie keeping the thing together. As refreshing as the shower was, the prospect of breakfast with Lucifer made him nervous enough to consider hiding out in the bathroom a while longer.

“Detective, time is almost up…” a teasing taunt echoes off the wall, propelling Dan to take his chances. After all, he is a member of the LAPD and has faced murderers and crime scenes aplenty. Surely he could handle breakfast with the devil. Couldn’t he?


	3. Red Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Lucifer have breakfast, bacon with a side of grief. Comforting leads to other things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting from the feels to the beginnings of smut. :)

Chapter 3: Red Lips

Dan fussed with the hem of the robe, tugging it down as far as it would go and entered the kitchen area. Like the bathroom, it could compete with a professional establishment. For that matter, so could the smell. Within the time that Dan had spent taking his shower, and sans the moments Lucifer had disrupted his cooking activity to harass him, the devil had somehow managed to procure fluffy eggs, crisp bacon, a compote, whipped cream with what appeared to be flecks of vanilla – decidedly going to spoil Dan forever on enjoying the pleasures of whipped cream from a can, and a stack of crepes. No waffles, for which he was thankful. His mind wandered back to the waffle maker he had used to crush Charlotte’s table, which had led him to the discovery of her investigation into the Sinnerman. He quickly forced himself to gaze back on the table, trying hard to choke down his memories and to lose himself in the pleasures of the food before him.

The table was set with two plates, linen napkins (seriously, monogrammed?), silverware, fresh-pressed juice in an expensive looking crystal glass and piping hot coffee with an aroma that made Dan’s eyes glaze over. He grabbed the cup before even sitting down, earning him a huffed ‘barbarian’ from his host and took a gulp from the exquisite blend. It didn’t escape him that the coffee had already been prepped to his liking, because of course Lucifer somehow knew how he liked his coffee. The coup de tat was a crystal bowl, set solely beside his plate, filled with a delicious-looking fluffy dark substance that was Dan’s greatest weakness, well, at least in the food department: pudding. Homemade pudding with a delightful sprinkling of vanilla sugar and a cherry on top. Great, nothing like a casual, no frills breakfast then. Unlike Lucifer, who seemed to always resemble a runway model despite his copious appetites and consumptions, Dan might have to step up his gym routine if this was ever to become his new normal. Which would mean he would spend more mornings with the devil. Surprising himself he discovered that he didn’t mind that idea so much.

Dan took another sip of the coffee and sighed contentedly, murmuring a half-hearted, “You didn’t have to man,” which would have been more convincing if his eyes weren’t ogling the table like a starving man, underscored by some rather loud gurgling noises erupting from his traitorous stomach. Lucifer slid into the chair across from him, clearly pleased with Dan’s reaction. Dan loaded up his plate, saving the pudding for last, and he was pretty sure that if he ever had the opportunity to ask for a last meal, this breakfast could be it. He was just grabbing another mouthful of the eggs when he halted. Lucifer had not touched any of the food, just taken sips of the coffee, apparently content to watch Dan enjoy the spread instead. Dan guiltily remembered the state Lucifer had been in when he had found him last night and cursed himself for filling his belly without having spent any thoughts on what must still go on in Lucifer’s head. After all, he did know that the consultant was an expert at hiding his true feelings.

Dan set his fork down for a moment. He immediately could see a wariness enter Lucifer’s eyes. He decided to start with a safe topic to put both of them at ease. “So, you cook then?” 

“Well, I needed some sort of hobby,” Lucifer sarcastically, but not without mirth, replied. “Eons in hell tend to get monotone and well, it was already hot, so cooking seemed a good pastime. Prefer the non-ash flavored variety of food here though.”

Dan tried to wrap his head around that thought. Hell. Heaven. Seemed a lot more concrete than in Sunday school. And a lot different as well. From the little he knew about Lucifer’s family they seemed rather … dickish. He thought back to the burnt, scarred body that was the other side of Lucifer. No, he decided, not dickish, cruel and definitely nothing like the loving entities portrayed in the Holy Book he was told about in said Sunday school. At least not when it came to Lucifer. Whose main sin, as far as he could tell, was being a pain in the ass with a heart of gold that he kept hidden because his family liked to use it as a pinata. 

And then it hit him. His mouth turned to parchment. “Lucifer – when you said Charlotte was your mum? …”

Lucifer squirmed on his seat, “Well, that is actually complicated. The ‘original’ Charlotte died before my mum possessed her body. And she went to Hell where she suffered, hence her nightmares. As far as I know you only slept with my mum the one time – and no, I do not want nor need any salacious detail. I let mum go … somewhere safe,” Lucifer paused for a moment, and Dan, who was trying his best processing what he was hearing, thought he saw a hint of sadness in the dark brown pools of warmth that were Lucifer’s eyes. “Charlotte Richards was allowed to return to her body for a second chance. I don’t know what possessed my father, but it’s nice to know He isn’t a total dick all the time.” He added more quietly, “At least if it’s not me.” He took a sip of his own hot beverage, coffee spiked with some alcoholic beverage strong enough to be noticeable over the delicious roast. “If it makes you feel any better, the Charlotte Richards you fell in love with after the beach was back to being her own person and…,” he hesitated, pulling a grey feather from under his flimsy silk robe. He had kept it there, anticipating this conversation at some point of the morning. “I think you played a part in changing her fate. This is Amandiel’s feather. He took her to Heaven. You will see her again one day.” Lucifer gave Dan an honest, but sad smile. Conveying both comfort to his friend as well as a forlorn expression, knowing that Heaven was a place he himself was never destined to reach again.

Dan was trying very hard to hold it in. He tried. He couldn’t. He started to quietly cry. There was so much he had to process. Lucifer’s words helped, but he also was now fully hit by the finality of the loss. Heaven seemed a long way away. And Dan was not that sure that Heaven was his final destination in any case. All he knew that in this life he would never hold her again, no chance at truly getting to know all there was to the woman who had put him through a seesaw of emotions like no one else but also had allowed him the hope of loving and being loved again. 

Lucifer sat stiffly on the chair. He felt something wet on his face and realized he was crying himself. In his own way he had started to care for Charlotte. Now that she was gone, truly gone, his last connection to his mother was gone with her. He would never see either woman again. He didn’t even notice that he had walked over to Dan. He couldn’t have said if it was him who pulled the detective up or if Dan had stood up himself. But somehow the two of them had joined their bodies together, holding onto each other as if their hold could stop them from drowning in their grief. Their tears were quietly soaking into the fabric covering their shoulders.

It was hard to say how much time passed, but the food had turned cold. Their tears had ceased, but neither let go of the other, unwilling to give up the comfort of their closeness. As Dan took deep, exhausted breaths he became more aware of the warmth pressed against him. The smell of Lucifer’s cologne was familiar, yet the exotic scent was also strangely alluring. He was drained emotionally; he was looking for something to fill this void. He gripped the devil even tighter. Lucifer looked at him silently, his eyes rimmed red above the eyeliner. Dan pressed his lips against the divine being, both hesitant and needy at the same time. The lips were soft and hot, like the rest of his body. Then the lips parted and gave way to a devilish tongue that crept into his own mouth. Exploring, seeking, wanting. Their kiss deepened, intensely yearning, grasping onto one another as their mouths joined and only separated when they both came up for air, their gasps for breath harsh and loud in the silence.

Dan gazed at the red lips before him, flushed and plump from stimulation and excitement. He could feel the devil’s arousal far lower as well, and his own pressing against muscled thigh. Even if he wanted to, he would not be able to turn away now.


	4. Raunchy Devil Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much says it all. Proceed at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, and - oh yeah - smut.

Chapter 4: Raunchy Devil Time

Lucifer gently pulled Dan’s lower lip with his teeth, growling playfully. His voice dropped to a sultry deep tone, “What is it you desire, Daniel?”

Dan moaned, his cock twitching. It was as if Lucifer was drawing the words out of him. He knew of Lucifer’s power, had observed it many times when he questioned a suspect and was able to make them confess their dark secrets willingly before they even realized what they were saying. The last time Dan had spilled his secrets he had almost lost his job, not to mention any chance of saving his marriage. At the same time, it had been freeing. No more secrets, no more gnawing guilt. “I want to have sex with you,” Dan hoarsely choked out, knowing – despite all his earlier protests - it was the truth as he said it. 

Lucifer smiled sensuously and wiggled his eyebrow. “Well, Detective, I think I am amenable to that prospect.” He turned slightly, letting his length that had snaked out of his barely-there robe slide along Dan’s body before rubbing against Dan’s own exposed cock. Dan’s breath hitched as the devil basically started to feel him up with his shaft. Lucifer’s dick was long, thick, and smooth. Even though Dan had never sexually been with a man, he had been in enough locker rooms and seen enough porn to know that average was not a word he could use to describe the manhood that was groping him like a third arm. Devil tentacle porn – this could be a thing … In addition it was definitely the first uncircumcised cock he had seen up close. He was pretty sure that circumcision was not a thing in Heaven. Dan felt a bit intimidated, but also incredibly aroused. The devil emanated power, and his cock could have well been the staff to his reign. His dick was now rubbing against Dan’s cock, which was already leaking precum, making the affair wetter and hotter by the moment. His hands were exploring his chest, then sliding lower, somehow magically loosening the belt that had held the silk robe together. Dan was frozen in his exposure and lost in lust that consumed him as he felt the hot (in EVERY sense of the word) body grinding against him. He watched the garment slide to the floor. 

Dan, now naked and vulnerable, but in a good way, felt hypnotized as he watched Lucifer slowly sink to his knees. The Devil’s mouth closed around his sensitive head and then he stared up at him with those eyes and his impossibly long eyelashes. What was the name of that song? If loving you is wrong I don’t wanna be right? Well, if shagging the devil was a sin, Dan didn’t want to be a saint. Lucifer might brag a lot about his sexual prowess, but judging what was going on around his junk right now, Lucifer was not wrong about his abilities.

Dan thought he was going to lose it right there. Desperate not to come across as a teenage virgin by cumming in the first five minutes he tried thinking about all the times Lucifer had annoyed him to quell his desire. However that plan went out the window when the satanic suction cup around his member demonstrated that Lucifer lacked a gag reflex and took his entire length down the wet, tight chute, massaging him with his throat muscles while pinned in there. He heard strange noises and realized that they were coming out of his mouth. Unable to form much of a coherent thought he strained to hold off while feebly whimpering, grabbing onto Lucifer’s short hair and caressing his scalp. 

Lucifer pulled back for a moment, just leaving Dan’s leaking head perched on his tongue. The satanic tongue – Dan wondered briefly if it was forked - was swirling around the opening at the top of his cock, teasing. He felt the wet appendage trying to enter his slit. Dan needed something to hold on to as his knees buckled. Luckily devil reflexes caught him midfall. Lucifer smiled, almost tenderly. “Dan, I take it you prefer we continue this on the comforts of my bed?”

All Dan managed to do was nod weakly. The loss of that delicious mouth around his member allowed him to calm down just a little, but there was no illusion of control. He was Lucifer’s and frankly he did not care what the other was going to do to him. So far it all felt good. No, more than good, divine. He giggled. Lucifer still had a smile on those swollen lips, glistening with some of Dan’s pre-cum and carried him to the bed as if he weighed nothing. Dan wanted this. Someone else to make decisions for him, take charge, take care of him, satisfy him. Letting control and responsibility go. He wanted to be a plaything for Lucifer, see what the Devil would do to him, for him. Simply the knowledge that a divine being found him, Dan, worthy of his time and attention was overwhelming. Seeing Lucifer’s other side held little deterrent to Dan. He had seen the dark sides within himself. With Lucifer he need not be ashamed. He lay bare in the truest form of the word.

The Devil had placed him on his back on the mattress. He was on top of him, letting the delicious heat cover him like a blanket, a hand wandering down to their dicks, firmly grasping what he found. He forced both members together in a tight grip, fingers slick with lube – wait, when did Lucifer have time to grab lube? Oh well, he didn’t care. If anyone had lube stashed everywhere it would have been him anyway. “Ummmmmm,” Dan squirmed as Lucifer started to stroke their trapped members. Lucifer’s other hand shot up to grab Dan’s wrists, holding his arms above his head. Firm in pressure, but without causing pain. Even though Dan worked out, his well-developed muscle tone offered little resistance to devilish strength. And he loved it. The hand below the belt that had started in a slow, persistent rhythm became faster and more erratic. It wasn’t only Dan moaning now. Finally it was too much for him to take. He felt himself erupting, coming over himself, over Lucifer, his hand. He was in ecstasy. From a hand job. Lord! And he had not himself laid the first finger on his bed partner that was milking him dry! 

Dan continued to empty whatever reserves he stored in his balls. If this was what Lucifer could do with his hands alone he was in deep trouble. He wanted to reciprocate, but Lucifer held onto his wrists, trapping him helplessly. He was spent, but his thighs were trembling, his member still twitching. Lucifer thrust against his over sensitized member, causing him to squeal for mercy. A moment later more wet emissions joined Dan’s, spurting onto his dick and abdomen as the Devil roared and released. Both men were panting thereafter, snuggled up in the afterglow with no care about the liquids trapped between them. Dan grinned happily. The Devil had made him do it.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut and Chloe gets the surprise of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody for your feedback. I love exploring Lucifer and Dan's relationship and I am glad to hear others enjoy my take on the pair.

Chapter 5: Reunion

They laid in comfortable silence. The Devil proved to be as snuggly as he was sexy, holding Dan in his arms. He allowed his wings to open up, encasing their bodies in their protective, fluffy embrace. Dan swallowed. “I…I am sorry. I didn’t…” 

Lucifer cut him off, serious, cupping Dan’s face. “You have nothing to be sorry for Dan. It was lovely, you know.”

Dan’s face blushed again, he felt the heat rising in his cheeks. “You can have anyone, and I gave you nothing in return. I don’t think I quite measured up to my own expectations, leave alone yours.”

Lucifer smiled softly, not releasing Dan’s face as his thumbs caressed him. He spoke quietly, almost in a whisper, “You did give me everything I needed. I have pretty much performed any sex act you can think of, with gorgeous people. All of it fun, sexy time and I regret none of it. But none of it means anything. Being with someone you care about makes a big difference. It was so much better. Thank you Dan.”

Dan thought of the ninety-plus people lining the precinct who were interviewed about their sexy time with Lucifer. All of them had said it was the best night they had; none of them said they had cared emotionally. Dan remembered Lucifer’s crushed face. He had been so proud of the joy he had given them, and so sad when it revealed how little it had meant in the long run. Physical affection was no doubt easier for the fallen angel than emotional closeness. Feeling rebuffed about what he had been able to give to others surely hadn’t helped. Dan looked into the brown eyes, Lucifer so vulnerable with him, so different from the confident, sarcastic consultant. He wanted Lucifer to know how much that meant to him, leave alone the physical intimacy he already had shared. He tried to put into words what he felt. He shifted under the living feather blanket, returning Lucifer’s embrace. “I – I like you Lucifer. It is too soon for me to commit to another relationship after what I had with Charlotte, but I think I could fall in love with you. I don’t want this to be just physical between us, although I would like to take that further if you let me. But I want you to know that this is not just sex for me, as amazing as it is. I have feelings for you, and you matter to me.”

They kissed again. This time it was not a kiss born of desperation and lust, but of tenderness. It was light, lips tenderly pressed against one another. A kiss almost pure and chaste, yet just as intimate in a different way. Circumstances may have led them together with their hearts broken, but there was potential to mend the holes in Dan’s, and to crack the protective shell around Lucifer’s.

Chloe was worried. After enlisting Ella’s help to wrap up Pierce’s demise without disclosing what really happened she had been glad to spend the night and morning alone with Trixie. Like Dan, she was given a week’s leave to deal with her trauma, although she was expected to stay close in case of further questions. Chloe had many unanswered questions herself, most of them circling around Lucifer and what she had seen. She was good at dealing with difficult situations by allowing herself to go over and digest situations in small pieces until she could put it all together. Wrapping her head around her eccentric partner being the actual devil was more challenging than any case she had ever faced. She knew he had protected her somehow, had seen his fear and sadness at her reaction when she saw his true face; she had wanted to shield him from the fallout, but she was unsure if she was going to be able to accept him as fully as she had hoped. 

As the morning wore on she also became increasingly concerned about Dan. She knew how broken up he had been about Charlotte. She had wanted to talk to him, but Trixie had to come first. After Malcolm she needed to know her Mom was ok, and no bad guy was coming after them again. Now it was past noon and she still had heard nothing from her ex-husband who had promised to call her back. It was unusual for him not to send any sign of life. Trixie was watching TV, happily munching on some chocolate cake – so yeah, she had spoiled her a little to make up for all the drama. She snuck into the kitchen, ringing Dan’s cell again. It went straight to voicemail. After some hesitation she called the precinct. She had a guy who owed her a favor because she had helped him with a difficult case a while back. It didn’t take long to get a location on Dan’s cell. He was at Lux.

Dan had fallen asleep again. He woke up to something soft tickling his feet. He looked down, rolling his eyes. “Really?” he looked accusingly at a widely grinning Devil. Tickling feet with feathers was an old gag, but not when those feathers were attached to an actual being. They hadn’t showered again and Dan felt sticky. He didn’t feel sticky enough though to leave his cuddly nest. Lucifer rubbed his head against his shoulder, his stubble scratching against his skin. He could have sworn Lucifer was purring. From raunchy devil to snuggle devil? Then he felt something poke his hip. No, still raunchy devil. Dan wasn’t sure about the duration of his nap, but his equipment was not at full capacity yet. Clearly Lucifer didn’t have that problem. Wings retracted and now a hand was groping Dan’s backside, squeezing the cheeks, gently probing with nimble fingers. Dan felt heat rush through him. He may not be ready to stay at attention again, but he was not averse to more Devil playtime. However he would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about having that thing going up there.

Lucifer seemed to sense his unease and starting kissing him again, alternating between further abuse of his lips and suckling on sensitive spots on his neck. Good thing Dan was not going back to work for a while, because the trail of blossoming bruises and love bites was sure to get him some serious heckling and his share of curious inquiries at the precinct. Ella in particular would surely corner him, and Dan was not the best at avoiding her or escaping her probing eyes and questions easily. 

Lucifer’s wet fingers – dammit, how did he sneak up on the lube without him noticing again??? – were circling around his opening, gently massaging the nerve cluster that was the entryway to one of his most private areas. Lucifer whispered into his ear, “I would love to introduce you to real man on man love, Dan. But you have to let me know if you’re ready for me to explore that part of you. I assume this would be your first time, yes?”

Dan felt his cheeks getting warm again as his face turned a bright red. “Well, yes…but I may have had … other stuff there… ummm…”

The Devil raised his eyebrow, giving Dan a suitably impressed look. “My, my. You are full of surprises Danny dear. Butt plug? Vibrator? Anal beads? Do share detective, as you certainly aroused my curiosity.” He underscored his point by sticking his other arousal close to the area they were currently discussing.

Dan was pretty sure he was going to need to sit in the freezer for a while as he was burning up with embarrassment. “Um, butt plug?” His voice hitched without his control, climbing into another octave. “I saw this … video about … well, pegging and I got interested in what it would feel like and…” he buried his face in the pillow, finishing with a muffled “I liked it.”

Lucifer laughed. Dan had never heard a full laugh from the Devil before, but it was honest and infectious, prompting Dan to raise his reddened face from the pillow and give a shy smile himself. After a few moments Lucifer had contained himself, a few tears of laughter remaining on his face. He teased the man whose butt he was still fondling, “Well Dan, seeing that you are ‘open’ I will make sure to give you a good time.” He continued more earnestly, “I’ll get you ready for me, and I will make sure you’ll be nice and stretched. Try to stay relaxed. It might be a little weird or uncomfortable at first, but if you give yourself a chance to adjust I promise you will enjoy it.”

Dan rolled onto his stomach, giving Lucifer premium access and allowing himself the refuge of the pillow to rest his still burning face. He was nervous and eager at the same time. He kind of wished Lucifer would restrain him as he had earlier. It had wrested control from him and it had allowed him to just let things happen. However, in light of having just confessed to having used a butt plug on himself Dan felt not quite ready yet to admit that he also had a thing for being tied up. In all his previous relationships Dan had liked strong women. He had always liked being told what to do. Having sex with Lucifer brought this side out of him even more strongly. He knew he had submissive tendencies and with another man, well male being, it seemed more natural to let the other take charge.

Lucifer had made himself comfortable between his spread legs. The fingers that had lubed up the crease between his cheek were rubbing at his entrance when one started to tentatively slip inside him. Dan couldn’t stifle the groan that immediately escaped his mouth. The finger moved slowly back and forth. The digit was long and nimble, playing his insides like the keys of the piano with a deft, yet delicate touch. He jerked when it found his prostate, lingering and pressing against it. Soon a second finger joined the first in the tight passage. By the time a third was added Dan was squirming in the sheets, panting and moaning loudly. Then something wet and warm joined the fingers at the entrance. The return of the devilish tongue forced a surprised scream of pleasure from him. Between the finger action inside of him and the divine lapping where the fingers had slid inside definitely reanimated his cock that was currently pressed solidly against the mattress.

Lucifer admired his handiwork, drawing his mouth away from the detective’s delicious arse. His fingers were deep inside, making sure to torment that magic spot that had transformed Dan to putty in his hands. He would have never suspected Dan to be such an enjoyable lay. He found himself unexpectedly turned on by Dan’s willingness to please him in any way he desired. It was usually his thing to explore others’ desires, but with Dan it seemed he was open to whatever the Devil wanted. What Lucifer wanted right now was to get his dick into the wet, slick hole in front of him. He withdrew his fingers, earning him a sound of protest. He rose to his knees and slowly slid his cock’s head inside the opening, pausing to let Dan adjust. Fuck, he was so tight! He panted, slowly pulling back and then pushing in a little further. Dan made a delicious sound that turned him on even more. He had to concentrate not to let go and shove the rest inside of him in one full stroke. Hell, had he known Dan was this much fun he would have stopped stealing Dan’s pudding and stolen his anal virginity instead a lot sooner.

Dan had entered a new state of devilish bliss. Satanic worship was definitely in his future. Lucifer’s cock was filling him, slowly inching its way inside of him, skewering him in ways that were slightly painful but also so delicious. The fullness and pressure against his insides made warmth pool in his loins. As Lucifer deepened the penetration he adjusted his pace and angle, soon rubbing his prostate with each stroke. Lucifer had well greased his pole before entering him, and combined with the lube and spit from being warmed up, resistance to the intrusion was minimal. Dan let himself go, thrusting his ass against Lucifer, wanting to feel all of the Devil inside him. The intensity of the feeling built until his second orgasm of the day was imminent. His vocal chords emitted a series of pleasurable moans and groans, along with repeated pleas of “Deeper. Harder. Fuck me please.” Dan didn’t care about his dignity right now. All he wanted was that dick inside him, taking him. 

Lucifer increased his speed further, bending forward to suck and bite Dan’s back as he was nearing his own release. The men came within seconds of each other. Lucifer recovered more quickly and started to pull out. Dan reached back to him and hoarsely choked out his request for the Devil to stay on top of him, “Please leave it. I like to feel you.” And Lucifer gladly obeyed, resting his softening member inside his new lover.

Chloe had broken several speed records on her way over to the nightclub. She thought it ironic that Lucifer would approve of her abandoning her usual caution in regards to traffic. Trixie was safe with a sitter for the time being, and Chloe allowed herself to be on full-time panic mode. She wasn’t sure what scenario was worse in her mind: Dan discovering Lucifer’s devil form and attacking him; or Lucifer, now revealed as the true Satan incarnate, going after Detective Douche daring to enter his lair. She quickly gained entrance to Lux, the day crew familiar with her presence. The elevator ride was agony. Each second going by increasing her worry. When the doors opened she saw no one by the bar or the spacious living area. Her nerves, already taut from the ride, were set ablaze when she noticed bloody towels next to the couch. She drew her gun and proceeded deeper into the penthouse, scared to reveal the nightmare scenarios that she pictured in her head. What she found in the bedroom was not what she had expected. Nope. She was frozen in the doorway, staring at the two naked bodies on the luxurious king bed, still unaware of her presence. Her partner and ex-husband. On top of each other. Connected by Lucifer’s dick up the ass of the father of her child. She lowered her gun. “What the fuck?!”


	6. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, Lucifer, and Dan are talking about their feelings and are finally honest with themselves and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings, oh my. Where is Linda when you need her? :)

Chapter 6: Relationships

Startled both men stared at her. Lucifer’s shoulders twitched and a cover of white suddenly shielded them from her view. Well, at least mostly. Wait, wings? Were those fucking wings? The feathers looked ruffled, and there were some gaps; Chloe remembered with horror the crime scene, all the bloodied feathers, and the bloody towels in the living room. She put two and two together, with some fuzzy memories of Lucifer shielding her from the bullet storm. This explained how she survived and awoke on a rooftop. Oh my G-, shit, how injured had Lucifer been? She had been so caught up in the shock of it all that she hadn’t even stopped to think that Lucifer might have gotten hurt. 

As Chloe was dealing with her sudden flare-up of guilt, not to mention anger, shock, and perhaps some jealousy at the coupling in front of her, she overheard them bickering. Dan was murmuring something panicky to the tune of “Get off me man” to which Lucifer calmly replied something about “leaking body fluids” and “naked and sticky” which stilled the body under him immediately. Lucifer looked over his shoulder at the flustered detective in his doorway and remarked drily, “I am sure you have many questions detective, but maybe you could give us five minutes? Because I don’t think that your ex-husband is quite ready to face you yet in the state he’s in.” A strangled groan erupted from under the wings. Chloe almost insisted on standing her ground; served them right feeling uncomfortable in her presence. But then her own discomfort and the nagging guilt at having left an injured Lucifer without a second thought until now propelled her to withdraw into the living room to sort her turbulent feelings.

Once Chloe had disappeared from sight Lucifer folded in his feathered appendages. As much as he had railed against good old Dad to forcing the blasted things back on him, he had to admit that they had been more than handy over the last few days. He gently withdrew and rolled off Dan, making sure to throw a last smoldering glance over the flushed man, and he caressed his back. “I think it’s time for a shower, love.”

Dan didn’t quite know what to think. He was beyond embarrassed at Chloe discovering last night’s (and this morning’s) activities this way. However, he also felt a warm glow, for once not sexual in the slightest, at Lucifer calling him ‘love.’ As he felt the sensation of some devilish wetness leaking from his well-used behind he thought he would have been repulsed; it would have taken torture for him to admit this out loud right now, but there was something erotic about feeling physically claimed, with some of the liquid dripping down to his depleted balls. Nevertheless, he had no intention of being covered in Lucifer’s emission, dry in the front, and wet on his backside, when he stood before Chloe. 

He tried to get up to follow Lucifer’s suggestion. Tried being the operative word when he noticed that his muscles had not recovered from their exhaustive lovemaking, and boy, he did feel some soreness in his backside as he attempted to move. Not that it hadn’t been worth it. He grinned and made puppy eyes at Lucifer, “Help?”

Lucifer grinned back and scooped him up princess style as he had earlier. Dan nestled his head against his chest, sighing contentedly. Once in the shower Lucifer used his own body weight in addition to his arms to hold him upright as he slowly felt his strength regaining enough to stand on his own accord. The warm water sprays, coming at him from various directions, massaged and revived his tired muscles. Lucifer assisted in soaping him up. If there had been anything left in him – and if he didn’t know Chloe was waiting in the proverbial gallows – he would have been ready for round three. Lucifer’s stamina was clearly inexhaustible as his dick was yet again half-hard, dangling between his legs as the hot, soapy water trickled down his body. Luckily the Devil didn’t press for more, content to just soap and rinse their bodies off. 

Lucifer stepped out of the stall first, leaving Dan leaning against the wall with the hot water continuing to spray over his body. He grabbed some of the fluffy, oversized towels and dried himself off before he turned the water off and handed one to Dan, helping him dry off with the one he had used on himself. Dan loved all the attention spend on him. He would have preferred hiding out in the bathroom rather than face his ex-wife, but he owed it to Chloe to not avoid the truth with her again; plus he was not willing to just leave Lucifer to face her by himself. He looked at himself in the mirror. “Lucifer, is there anything other than the robe I could wear? Maybe something with a collar?” His neck area featured an impressive array of all the colors of the rainbow. He was also walking like a first-rate cowboy as he felt the after effects of his first – as he definitely hoped for repeats – time with the Lord of Hell. He wished his own clothes were an option, but his shirt had been covered in blood during the cleaning activities of last night and his jeans were too tight around his back region to be his first option this very moment.

Lucifer chuckled again. He never had any issues displaying his body and would have faced Chloe in the buff if he wasn’t aware that human sensibilities had some ridiculous hang-ups about nudity. He had already put on a fresh robe, but took pity on Dan. He handed him a silk pajama bottom (black of course) and a white undershirt as he doubted the detective would be able to wear one of his fitted shirts given his more muscular, shorter built. Already the pants were dragging the floor, but the loose waistband allowed for comfort, and the light fabric wasn’t pressing on any sore spots. The undershirt did not do much to conceal the marks he had left, but he was rather pleased with those. He could offer a scarf, but that would have been just as obvious. Dan sighed resignedly. 

When they entered the main area of the penthouse they found Chloe in the kitchen, aggressively scrubbing the breakfast dishes she had found on the table. The routine task had helped her focus and the scrubbing action in the hot water allowed her to unload some of her anger and pent-up anxiety. Lucifer had a dishwasher, so it was not necessary for her to engage in this task but right now it calmed her nerves. Obviously Dan had been here for a while. She barely looked up when the two men cautiously approached and resumed their previous positions by the table. Lucifer sat back at the same chair where he had enjoyed his spiked coffee; Dan preferred to stand by his side of the table, for sensitive reasons. 

Lucifer was nervous about Chloe’s reaction. He was still hoping for her approval. He cared so deeply for his partner, and it had crushed him when she had moved away from him after his involuntary reveal at the warehouse. Based on his two favorite humans’ reactions, having been found in flagrante with Dan may not have swayed the female detective’s feelings in his favor. Dan looked equally nervous. Lucifer wasn’t sure why exactly. The detectives were divorced after all. Once again he vowed to make an appointment for a lengthy session with Linda. Maybe a group session was in order? He would have followed that thought but was startled when Chloe suddenly turned around, placing the last cleaned dish with a bang on the counter. She had tears in her eyes and she faced Lucifer first. “Why didn’t you tell me you were hurt?” she hissed with anger radiating off her slender frame.

Honestly not the first question Lucifer had expected. “It didn’t seem important at the time?”

Wrong move. Chloe gasped, her eyes narrowing. She raised her voice, “Not important?!!! Judging by the content of the bloody containers I found by the couch, you had more than a couple dozen bullets in those wings! Dammit, I know I reacted poorly, but don’t you think if I would lie to my own precinct to protect you, I wouldn’t have taken care of you?” She turned to Daniel who cringed at the sight of her ire. “And this,” she vaguely gestured at both of them with a sweep of her hand, “One of you want to tell me how this happened? Because last time I checked you two were barely getting along?!”

It was Dan who first replied, speaking softly. “Chlo, I couldn’t sleep. I needed to talk to someone. It couldn’t be you because you were already taking care of Trixie, and I didn’t want to drag our little girl into it. Not after everything she already went through, because of me. When I got here, I saw Lucifer. When I found him, he wasn’t quite … himself.” He saw Chloe swallow. She knew exactly what he was referring to. The red face and those fiery eyes flashing before her in her mind. “He was not in good shape. I wasn’t in a good place either. And he is still the same Lucifer we have always known. I wanted to help him. I needed to help him. And … please don’t hate me, but I don’t regret what happened between us and I don’t think I will give him up, even for you.”

Chloe looked at Dan carefully, tracing the marks around his neck with her eyes. Lucifer was uncharacteristically quiet, but staring dumbfounded at Dan with a look that he had once reserved for Chloe. That was before she had started things with Pierce and made Lucifer feel like she abandoned him after he saved her from a shitstorm of epic proportions by shielding her with a part of his body she hadn’t even known existed. Clearly Dan had reacted a hell (ha!) of a lot better to Lucifer’s devil face than she had been able to. It hurt, but she could understand it. Perhaps it was better this way as she knew she loved Lucifer but knowing who he really was would make it difficult for her to love him the way he needed to be loved. It was one thing to accept the Devil as part of her life. She had given that a lot of thought since the showdown, and she had already decided before she found out about Dan’s whereabouts that she wanted her partnership with Lucifer to continue. It was another to fully commit to an intimate relationship with all that it entailed. If Dan was able to fully embrace the dark side without question, then he was better equipped to tackle that challenge. 

The silent tension made Lucifer’s skin itch. “Detective?” he inquired. Both humans’ heads swiveled to face him. Oh, right. He looked at Chloe first. He didn’t see the revulsion and fear in her eyes that were present after Pierce’s death. There was a quiet acceptance with a twinge of sadness. “Are we,” Lucifer paused, “ok? I very much enjoy being your partner Chloe, if you’ll continue to have me?” And before Dan could misinterpret what Lucifer was saying, he quickly turned to the standing man across from him. “And Dan, I would like to be more than your crime solving partner if you’ll let me?”

Chloe nodded, then surprised Lucifer by rushing to his side, giving him a fierce hug. “I am sorry. Of course I want my partner back.” Then a third party joined the hug as a newly teary-eyed Dan closed in on the duo. For a moment nothing else mattered but the love between the three people in the room.


	7. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan gets a chance to have a sleeping Devil to himself. Whatever will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and smut. Because I like it and it's the holidays. So there. :)

Chapter 7: Relaxation

After hugging it out, they retreated into the common area to watch some movies together and just relax. Lucifer had put some blankets on the floor so Dan could stretch out belly down as he was still walking rather gingerly, and his manly ‘I’m fine’ act didn’t fool anyone. Chloe and Lucifer joined him on the soft makeshift area, leaning against the couch. It was nice, just being together in quiet comfort and letting go of the stress of everything that had happened to them and between them. Dan was the first to doze off again, his soft snoring hardly disturbing the peaceful atmosphere. Chloe’s eyes had closed next, and Lucifer made sure to settle her head comfortably on some pillows. Lucifer did not require as much sleep as his human counterparts but he decided to sidle up next to Dan and felt himself relax even more by listening to the quiet rhythm of Dan’s chest rising and falling. He nestled against the muscular male and soon his eyes drifted shut too.

The sun was setting when Chloe awoke. She was less startled than the first time to see the blanket of white plumage back in front of her, from a much closer view than last time. She wondered if Lucifer unfurled them unconsciously in his sleep, but she had to admit it was quite adorable how the two men in her life were snuggled up together. Dan was nestled in the plumage with Lucifer cradling him in his arms. Dan’s head was tucked partially under the wing, resting against Lucifer’s collarbone. For an instant Chloe was tempted to grab her phone and snap some blackmail pictures for later, but it was too innocent a sight and she found herself unable to go through with it. 

She quietly rose from her sleeping spot, thankful that Lucifer had propped her up on the pillows once she fell asleep. This way her body had not been stuck in an awkward angle that would have left her in some serious neck pain. She looked for and found some paper and a pen and left them a note, explaining that she had gone home to get dinner for Trixie and that Dan needed to charge his phone so she didn’t have to worry again. She paused for a moment, then decided that it was what she wanted and added that she would love to see both of them for Taco Tuesday tomorrow, and maybe Lucifer could get in touch with Maze so she could come too and make up with Trixie. Then she tiptoed to the elevator and took the ride back to her car.

When Dan woke the only lights in the darkness were the still flickering television screen and Lucifer’s wings. His gaze fell on the heavenly body he was curled up to. Lucifer appeared still asleep and Dan enjoyed the opportunity to be able to truly take in the sight of the angelic – ex-angelic? - being that had allowed him in. The feathery wings were spread out. There was a soft glow to the plumage; Dan wondered if this was where the human representation of halos had originated. The flight feathers were long and imposing (and as Dan knew from the previous night, sharp). The downy undercoat felt like the softest, most lightweight blanket imaginable. Woven within the feathers were muscles and sinew; the wings additional limbs, as connected to this body as arms and legs were to humans. Underneath the wings Lucifer’s lean, muscular body shone with equally unblemished perfection. Dan admired the beautiful curves and edges of his body, reminiscent of a classic marble statue. Knowing Lucifer, he probably had shagged Michelangelo and there was an actual stature of him somewhere. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Yet he was also very much aware of the other side of Lucifer that was filled with scars and trace evidence of the horrible, violent fall he had endured for wishing to be free. Dan’s heart ached for the loneliness and pain Lucifer was usually covering up with humor and joie de vive. He doubted few people saw or made the effort to see beyond the charming, sensual cover, and yet Lucifer was so much more than the careless, rich playboy façade. It was Lucifer’s face that Dan loved to look at the most in this quiet moment. In his sleep Lucifer’s features softened. Safe and relaxed the mouth was curled into a soft smile, the tension absent from his closed eyes. He reached out, tenderly stroking his cheek with his fingertips. 

Dan was about to take a closer look at some devil appendages further south when his brain flashed a warning: Chloe. Oh yeah, where was she? Definitely a no on further Lucifer exploration before that question was cleared up. He half-turned, grimacing a little. His behind was not in pain anymore, but he could still feel the after-effects of fun devil time. The spot where Chloe had sat earlier was empty. In fact, there was no sign of his ex-wife. Moreover, the pillows had been returned to the couch and when Dan reached out to touch the spot it had gone cold. Clearly Chloe had left some time ago. Slightly worried Dan was about to shake Lucifer awake when he noticed a piece of paper tucked near the edge of the blanket he was resting on. He stretched from below the wing to grab it. 

Lucifer grumbled and slid an arm around Dan’s waist to hold him closer. The wings twitched before settling back over Dan’s naked body, one wing caressing his thighs where the wing tips came to rest. Apparently even Lucifer’s wings enjoyed molesting Dan. Despite his unconscious reactions, the Devil was still out, so Dan unfolded the paper to read Chloe’s note. He felt relief. Her invitation to taco night a wonderful indicator that things between them, all three of them, would be okay. Dan chuckled to himself; Trixie at least should be delighted. In the past Dan had often been uncomfortable, and if he was honest a little jealous, of his daughter’s affection for his wife’s partner. Trixie seemed to have always accepted Lucifer’s claim to be the Devil, without any worry about him harming her. On the contrary, especially after Malcolm, Trixie had always looked up to Lucifer as a protector and delighted in making him squirm under her hugs. He was curious to see how she would react to both men showing up together for their Tuesday tradition. He also felt a small pang of guilt. He had spoken to Trixie on the phone but had not seen her since Charlotte’s death. It was hard to fathom that only days had passed, it seemed so much longer. He had felt it better not to scare his little girl further by showing up an emotional mess. He would need to make it up to her. He grinned, maybe he could put a red gift bow on Lucifer and hold him still to endure a hug-athon from “the spawn.” 

Safe in the knowledge that they were alone Dan resumed his visual exploration. He carefully lifted the wing that was his cover, but also kept Lucifer’s body hidden. He had seen the Devil’s taut stomach and well-defined, lean body before during their spa adventure with the Russians. Not that he would confess to Lucifer that he had peeked a few times back then. Thank G- Lucifer’s dad for the heavy cotton towel. Not to say, he didn’t like revisiting the territory in the privacy of the penthouse. It didn’t take long before his gaze went lower, following the well-trimmed (manicured would be an apt term) trail from Lucifer’s navel to his naughty bits. And, oh yes, in Lucifer’s case, they were very naughty indeed. As much as Dan relished in submitting to the male beside him, he currently equally enjoyed the ability to look and touch all the nooks and crannies before him at his discretion. He cupped Lucifer’s balls, enjoying the full weight in his hands before roaming up the shaft and retracting the foreskin to inspect the hidden, sensitive head. The skin on the outside was light-colored as the rest of the body, but the head was a darker color, a reddish-brown. The slit glistening (still? again?) was tempting Dan’s tongue to lick it.

“Like what you see?” a sleepy, but amused voice startled him as wings retracted and left him bare. Dan turned a lovely shade of red himself, caught in his lascivious thoughts and touches. Lucifer purred loudly, trying to show Dan he didn’t mind what his hands were doing, but then stopped and looked around confused. “Detective, where is the other detective?”

Dan wordlessly handed him the note, with one of his hands still on Lucifer’s dick, torn between nervous embarrassment and eager arousal. Lucifer appeared relieved by Chloe’s words as Dan had been earlier. He carefully put the paper aside, then placed his head on Dan’s right nipple and started to lick, then suck the sensitive nob while his hands roamed over Dan’s muscled torso, pinching skin softly here and there while alternating between the light touch of fingertips with kneading flesh firmly. He switched to make sure the other nipple wasn’t neglected, and then his tongue roamed over Dan’s body, following the haphazard trail of his hands. He left Dan’s hand on his cock and placed one of his own hands briefly over Dan’s, tenderly encouraging him to feel him up some more. 

Dan felt heat rising from his loins, spreading a warmth throughout his body. More shyly at first, given that he now had an observer, he resumed exploring his lover. He played around with the Devil’s foreskin, rubbing it over the head, watching it slide back and forth over the protected treasure inside. He really wanted to put his mouth there but was feeling very unsure of himself. Would he like it? Would Lucifer? It’s not like he had ever had the chance to develop any skills for sucking dick and surely the owner of Lux had some experts provide that service in the past. 

Lucifer felt Dan’s hesitation. He gently nosed him, placing a sweet kiss on his lips and whispered, “You think too much Dan. If you want to try something, go for it. I will assure you I will enjoy it.” Dan resisted another moment, feeling the Devil’s large eyes taking him in, using his lustrous voice to draw the desire out of him. “Dan, what is it you would like to do?”

Powerless to keep resisting, Dan choked out, “I want to suck your dick. But I don’t know ...” He hung his head, embarrassed once again at feeling inadequate. Lucifer did not allow it. He lifted his chin and kissed him more passionately before wiggling upwards until his very erect member touched Dan’s lips. His voice was hoarse when he commanded Dan to open up. Somehow hearing Lucifer give him direction took some of his self-consciousness away. He liked following orders in bed. Surely Lucifer knew better than anyone what felt good on his cock, so he just opened his lips and took as much as he could into his mouth being careful not to scrape his teeth against the sensitive flesh. It felt foreign, but hot. His mouth felt full with pulsing flesh against his tongue and cheek. With his groin pressed against his face Dan felt devilish heat and smelled a mixture of the expensive shower gel and Lucifer’s own intoxicating body odor. The flesh inside him tasted mildly salty. Lucifer placed his hand on the bottom of his own shaft, twisting it a little in his mouth. 

Dan groaned, the sound vibrating on the cock. Lucifer hummed in appreciation. Dan tried to push more into his mouth but found that unlike the Devil, he had a gag reflex. Lucifer stroked his head, running his hand through his hair. “Dan, you don’t have to overdue it the first time, hmm.” He squirmed in pleasure, his voice raspy. “Trust me I like what you’re doing right now. If you want to experiment, keep what’s comfortable in you and use your tongue on my head.” Dan didn’t have to be told twice. Again, the Devil’s encouragement was what he needed and he soon found what suction and movements drove him wild. He found his own dick to grow harder with each pleasured sound he drew out of Satan who certainly wasn’t shy when it came to vocalize. 

Lucifer rolled from his side onto his back, spreading his legs to allow Dan even more access. Dan quickly climbed after him. His hands were now feverishly pumping his own dick as he swallowed up the Devil’s heated rod once again. Lucifer thrust his member in and out of his mouth, never going deeper than what Dan seemed to be able to handle. Dan moved one of his hands from massaging his own member to cup the tight balls that were close to his chin, dripping with his saliva. The Devil let out an ecstatic yelp, his slit oozing precum that Dan eagerly lapped up. He would have never believed even a month ago that he would ever enjoy sucking dick and swallowing a man’s body fluids. He was pretty sure no other male but Lucifer could get this feeling from him, but he was definitely into it. He giggled a little when the words ‘nectar of the gods’ jumped up in his mind. Then he ceased to think altogether, just losing himself to the sensations.

Dan felt a sense of pride when it was Lucifer who caved first and erupted in his mouth. Dan continued to suck and swallow until Lucifer actually let out a whimper, seemingly empty – at least for now, given his stamina. Weakened from his orgasm Lucifer still used his remaining strength to slide down until he was able to reach Dan’s dick, helping him achieve his own release. Panting, the men pressed their sweaty bodies into the tight embrace they both seemed to enjoy so much. 

Much later, after showering again and enjoying some steaks that Lucifer ordered from an exclusive restaurant that Dan had heard off and was equally sure really did not offer take out, let alone delivery, they snuggled peacefully and sated into the king-sized bed. Lucifer had made sure to provide Dan’s phone with a charger and had texted Chloe on his own device that they would be delighted to join for Taco Tuesday. 

After some hesitation he also texted Maze. He had not spoken to her, but there was only one source where Pierce could have obtained the dagger. Still, despite his anger and doubt regarding the demon’s current state of mind and loyalties he hoped there was still a chance of reconciliation. Maze had once been his only confidante, even if calling her a friend would have been a stretch. It had taken eons for him to achieve something close to the celestial family he once had. His home here in LA, his friends and – he gazed at Dan – his new lover providing him with a depth of love he had never known. He was someone they cared for and loved, even with his flaws – hell, he chuckled drily at the aptness of the word, at least Linda, Chloe, and Dan were actually able to look beyond his devil face, even if at varying degrees of success. In Heaven he had always been the misfit, eventually the outcast. Here he could carve his own niche, hoping to become a creature of free will which he desired so greatly. He nestled closer to Dan, luxuriating in his body warmth and this time consciously folded his wings as protection over what he held so close and dear to his own opening heart.


	8. Ready for Taco Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taco Tuesday gives everyone a chance to just be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice evening with friends. Don't worry, I'm planning on Ella catching up with the crew soon.

Chapter 8: Ready for Taco Tuesday

The next morning started out quiet and relaxed. Lucifer cooked up another amazing breakfast with a new pudding variation he called Dan’s Special. It was a white creamy vanilla pudding with a dark chocolate sauce swirled on top. The obligatory cherry on top perfectly placed as the day before. Dan groaned. Even with all his physical “exercise” with Lucifer he would need to revisit the gym soon to survive his culinary skills. After some coffee he was refreshed enough to beg for some clothing that would allow him to leave the confines of the penthouse. Lucifer was rather clingy and only agreed to it if he was allowed to accompany Dan to whatever errands he was intent on. Dan sighed, but wasn’t really minding the attention as much as he pretended. Truth be told, the more company, the less he had to think about his own pain. He knew without a doubt that he was falling rather badly for Lucifer, but that did not mean he had forgotten or worked through his feelings regarding Charlotte and her death. His life had been a rollercoaster and he needed it to slow down just a little to get his bearings fully back.

Dan was dressed in his makeshift outfit from the day before, plus a jacket that Lucifer pulled from his closet. He couldn’t button it, but at least he looked presentable enough to ride in the passenger seat of Lucifer’s convertible until he could get to his place for his own clothes. He was not even surprised that Lucifer already knew where he lived. Given Lucifer’s lackadaisical view of speed limits they got there quicker than Dan expected. He felt great putting on his own jeans and a familiar, plain cotton shirt. He grabbed his leather jacket and rejoined Lucifer in the living room. The Devil had kept himself busy appreciating his DVD collection, comprised mostly of action movies like the Body Bags franchise they both loved. Lucifer pulled a couple movies of the shelf, mumbling something about movie night. Dan reached behind the couch and retrieved his gym bag. His celestial lover may have the ability to maintain a heavenly body without effort, but his human physique needed some upkeep. 

Lucifer grumbled the entire way to the gym, protesting that Dan didn’t need to work out, he’d be happy to work his muscles, but Dan persisted. Luckily the realization that the gym was a great place to watch sparsely clad, sweaty bodies assuaged the Devil’s feelings and he had a great time watching Dan work up a sweat. Lucifer even took off his expensive jacket and shirt to help Dan spot weights displaying his bare torso while wearing his Armani trousers and designer shoes. No one seemed to mind, but Dan noticed quite a few envious looks in his direction. Lucifer handed him the weights as if they were toothpicks, but seemed to enjoy the view, based on the tent forming in the front of said trousers. After his workout Dan showered, and of course Lucifer slipped in, Dan’s efforts to explain gym rules and decency laws lost on him. After the quickie, Lucifer seemed in a much better mood and Dan, relieved they hadn’t been caught, had to admit it had been an enjoyable end to his workout. 

Their next stop was the grocery store where Dan made the startling discovery that Lucifer was ostensibly completely new to the concept of grocery shopping. He had no idea how the man made all the delicious food at home, but apparently he had a personal shopper do the grunt work for him. When he asked him to grab some cheese while he got the veggies and meat Lucifer just shot him a helpless look while staring at the aisles as if they were a maze he could get swallowed up in. Dan sighed heavily and had Lucifer just tag along as he perused each aisle grabbing the items he needed in a timely and efficient manner. At least Lucifer was a complete gentleman and paid for the groceries as well as grabbed his share of the bags. 

By the time they were done it was already 3:30, and they decided to just head over to Chloe’s to start meal prep and hang out with their other favorite humans. As always, LA traffic was a gridlock in places, but Lucifer was nothing if adept at avoiding slowdowns and not a mere half an hour later they pulled up to the curb. Lucifer checked his phone. No reply from Maze. Oh well, at least he had tried. He helped Dan unload their purchases and he was surprised to realize that he felt a little nervous. He deeply cared for the detective and her spawn, and in spite of recent developments he was still trying to figure out where that left their relationship. Dan took the lead and knocked. He had a key, but being the ex, he felt better announcing his arrival rather than barging right in. They heard a ‘come in guys’ from inside and headed in.

As soon as the door opened a happily squealing Trixie bounced down the stairs. “Daddy!!!” Dan had barely enough time to set his bags down before his little monkey made her nickname proud, scrambling up his legs to give him a big hug. Dan held her tightly, relieved to see her so happy. “How are you, monkey? Ready for taco night?” She giggled and nodded when she realized that Lucifer had squeezed in through the door behind her dad. She climbed down and raced over to the Devil with an equally enthusiastic “Lucccciiiiifer!” Lucifer held the bags in front of him like a protective shield, but Trixie just held onto his legs instead, grinning widely. Lucifer replied with a cautious, “Hello Spawn. Don’t you have some homework to do?” Trixie shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, “Naahh. I can’t believe you’re both here! Mommy!!” And she was off to the kitchen, leaving behind a relieved Devil and a bemused Dan who tried to stifle his laughter at Lucifer’s expression. Yet he had noticed that despite Lucifer’s protest, there had been a twinkle in his eyes and a light tugging at the corner of his lips. He was becoming better at reading the true feelings behind the Devil’s façade and he realized that while Lucifer was probably really not comfortable around children in general, he had a soft spot for little Beatrice. 

Chloe poked her head out of the kitchen, “Oh, you guys are early! Thanks for bringing everything.” She made sure to lower her voice out of Trixie’s earshot and asked Lucifer quietly if he had gotten in touch with Maze. 

“I left her a couple messages, but regretfully I haven’t heard from her,” Lucifer answered sincerely. Dan had carried the bags inside the kitchen and was unpacking everything with Trixie’s help, distracting her from the conversation. Chloe sighed. She really wished she could set things right between her family and her roommate. Now that she knew the truth some of Maze’s behavior made a lot more sense. No wonder Maze had thought knife-throwing skills and sex-swings were child-appropriate, for demons they probably were just that, child’s play. However, Maze had also been protective of Trixie and as Chloe had had time to digest Lucifer’s true form she had found that she would also be able to accept Maze as a hellish roommate/babysitter if she would allow herself back in. They were the same beings she had known all along, it was not them but her perception and understanding that had changed. Truth be told, were still changing as she had to incorporate a lot of concepts as real she had never believed in before. She sighed again, giving Lucifer a sweet look and chastely kissing him on the cheek. “Thank you for coming.“ Lucifer smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear as he liked to do before. It felt good to be together again. He had missed his partnership with the detective. 

Dan made a lot of clutter in the kitchen and both Chloe and Lucifer joined dad and daughter to help chop, season, and prepare the various ingredients. The kitchen was a rather confined space, especially with four people, but Lucifer gracefully stepped around the humans while they idly chattered. It reminded him of the Monopoly night he had once enjoyed in the Decker household. It was lovely being able to be part of a family that shared love and comfort so easily. 

Trixie helped by setting the table and then Dan joined her on the couch with crayons and paper. Trixie was still obsessed with unicorns. Instead of drawing one on Lucifer’s cheek Dan helped her outline the creature on paper and let her add a rainbow-colored background to fashion a new masterpiece for the wall. Lucifer stepped behind the couch examining their artistic efforts. Smiling he grabbed another blank paper and some crayons of his own. Dan and Trixie made valiant attempts to see what he was making, but he evaded all efforts with a stern, “No peeking!”

Chloe chuckled, watching them from the kitchen, while distributing the fillings and Taco shells in various bowls and platters to finish setting the table for their meal. She called them over when she was ready, and they all quickly filed into their seats, Lucifer handing the youngest Decker his creation. Trixie unrolled the paper and gasped. Lucifer had in a few minutes time not just drawn a unicorn that looked realistic enough to leap off the page, he had also clearly added Trixie and her dad riding the creature upward into the night sky, complete with stars that seemed to twinkle on the page. “Awesome!!! Thank you, Lucifer!” Trixie leapt off her chair and gave Lucifer a big hug, who endured it with aplomb, a little flustered but also with a pleased look in his eyes. Chloe, quite impressed with the drawing herself, put it with the other creation on the kitchen counter so she could hang them up later. They started to dole out the food. Dan had grabbed himself a beer, Lucifer poured Chloe and himself a wine he had brought with him from Lux, and Trixie enjoyed some juice. They were about to take their first bites when a thunderous knock interrupted the relaxed atmosphere.

“You got to be kidding me,” Chloe moaned. She got up to head for the door. Dan noticed that Trixie seemed tense. The recent past had left her leery of surprise guests, and who could blame her. Both males looked at the door, prepared to intervene if needed. Dan felt a lot more secure knowing that he had the Devil on his side. Chloe peeked through the peephole and mouthed a wordless “Oh” in surprise, throwing the door open. The doorway revealed an apologetic looking Linda and a nervous Maze that was pacing behind the doctor. “I am sorry to intrude. Maze got Lucifer’s text and, well,” she cast a look at the growling demon behind her that seemed to avoid looking at anyone in particular, “she was wondering if it was okay if I came along as well, to catch up and … facilitate.” Linda smiled and gave Chloe a knowing look, nodding at Lucifer and giving a quick wave to a surprised Dan and a scowling Trixie.

Lucifer had to admit he was genuinely astonished. Not only was he surprised that Mazikeen showed up after all, but he was certain that in all their very long time in Hell he had never seen the demon nervous. Typically Maze had a fight or fight harder mentality. Chloe ushered the two women in. Dan hastily grabbed a couple more plates and moved additional chairs to the table. Trixie looked torn between trying to look nonchalant and wanting to retreat to her room. Lucifer turned on his charm and greeted the women as if he was unaware of the tensions in the room. “Doctor, Maze, how wonderful that you could make it to our little get-together!”

“Thank you, Lucifer,” Linda replied, taking a seat next to Dan. Lucifer was seated on Dan’s other side on the head of the table, with Trixie next to her mother at the other end. This left the only open spot for Mazikeen between Trixie and Lucifer. She awkwardly stared at both. Lucifer looked back evenly, his lack of heckling a peace offering, while Trixie purposefully avoided looking at Maze and angrily stabbed at the innocent beans and rice next to her taco. Nevertheless Maze was never one to back off from an uncomfortable situation and she took the seat she was given. She spat out a curt “Lucifer” in greeting and then a much softer “Hi little Decker.” Trixie ignored her, biting into her taco shell and crunching loudly to ignore the woman.

The first few moments were awkward, but Chloe, Linda, and Dan were trying to make some light conversation, trying to avoid the numerous elephants in the room. Lucifer stayed uncharacteristically quiet at first but then pretend-whispered across Maze’s plate over to Trixie, “Spawn, I believe someone wants to apologize to you.” Both Linda and Maze stared at Lucifer as if he had grown a second head. Linda because this was the first time she had ever seen Lucifer show some empathy in a semi-tactful way that proved he understood and actually cared how difficult this was for Maze. Maze because she was both unable to utter those words herself easily and because her former boss, the ex-ruler of Hell, who surely had to be aware where Cain had gotten his dagger from, just tried to give her a chance to patch things up with the little human.

Trixie raised her head to stare at Maze. She looked angry, but there were also some tears in her eyes. “Is that true?” she demanded to know, fixing her gaze on the demon’s eyes. Maze squirmed in her seat. Apologies definitely weren’t her thing but she really screwed up. “Yes. I shouldn’t have said those things. I was angry but it didn’t make it ok.” She smiled, a terrifying sight for many, but in this context it actually held warmth. “I’ll make it up to you. Chocolate cake peace offering?” Trixie didn’t move for a moment and just stared silently. Then she threw her arms around the leather-clad woman beside her. 

The rest of the evening was all it should be. Friends sitting together, sharing food and stories. However, with Trixie in the middle no one brought up anything related to the events that had caused all the turmoil. The confessions and deeper conversations related to their experiences regarding those events could wait for later. It was almost midnight when they parted. Trixie had been allowed to stay up way past her bedtime and fell asleep in Dan’s arms as he carried her to bed and tucked her in. Chloe had offered Maze her room back and the demon had gladly accepted but asked for another day to settle some things. They were quietly talking, the detective looking more at ease than she had since Cain’s death. Linda stopped at the doorway, a thoughtful look in her eyes as she observed Lucifer help Dan, who had returned from his daughter’s room, into his jacket. Both men said goodnight to Chloe and Maze when they turned to the door. Lucifer gave Linda a swift hug with the promise to call her to set up another appointment. Dan followed Lucifer quickly out the door with a “goodnight” as he passed by the blonde. She watched them getting together into Lucifer’s car. Dan was shooting her a nervous glance, then directed his attention to his satanic sidekick who appeared to say something to him. They were too far away for her to hear, but she saw Dan’s face break into a sweet smile and he leaned into the other man’s shoulder, her presence forgotten. As they drove away Linda couldn’t help a sense of surprised happiness that her devilish client seemed to finally have been able to share his feelings with someone. Not who she had expected, but their next appointment was going to be an interesting session for sure.


	9. Returning Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan initiates some devil play time. Lucifer and Maze have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you who have given me feedback. It is very inspiring!

Chapter 9: Returning Loyalty

The day after taco night Lucifer had to attend to some business at Lux, giving Dan the opportunity to work out and run some special errands without his distracting sidekick. When Dan returned to the penthouse the devil was still gone and Dan set out to repay him for some of the pampering and food he had been provided with over the last few days. He entered the luxurious bathroom and set out to light the candles around the tub. He had bought some additional ones while he was out and spread those in other spots of the room. Lucifer had blinds for the windows that plunged the room into darkness, now illuminated romantically by the candlelight. He sought out the different bubble bath and bath salt options and decided on a delightful lavender that he liberally distributed in the tub before running hot water. He knew his Devil liked heat so he ran it higher than he would have found it comfortable, satisfied that it would be a pleasant temperature for his partner. Next he put the chocolate covered strawberries, a treat he was able to afford from his own salary without breaking the bank, on one of Lucifer’s large platters from the kitchen. He undressed himself and after a short hesitation put on the last surprise he had purchased on his way home from the gym. He saw his reflection in the mirror, softened by the candlelight. He thought Lucifer would be pleased. He texted him emoji style, as he knew that Lucifer took pleasure using the little images as his personal trademark code. He selected a kissing smiley face, followed by a devil emoji, a bathtub and two eggplants, rounded out with a heart. He hoped Lucifer would get what he was trying to convey.

Lucifer was trying hard not to lose his patience. He had for the most part made up for his absence over the last days by planning out a few special events and reordering stock that was low. However, he really wished Maze was back to run the everyday business. Dealing with bookkeeping was tedious and a chore he despised. He was fully capable, but it was so boring. He sighed and wistfully eyed the piano. He would have much rather kicked back, playing a few tunes with another shot of whiskey or even bourbon. He still had some fine bottles, although his personal collection upstairs was more tailored to his palate. He was about to call it a day when his phone announced an incoming message. Moreover the message was accompanied by a pudding jingle, so he knew it was Daniel. He couldn’t suppress a chuckle when he saw what Dan had selected to send him. He returned the order forms to their rightful place, locked up the books, and made his way swiftly to the elevator. Once the door opened to his penthouse he strode to the bathroom while ditching his clothing on the way. By the time he had entered the darkened room he was already in his birthday suit and with a wide, expectant smile on his face. He stopped dead in his tracks, his breath hitching a little when he spotted Daniel who was perched on the side of the ready tub, with a platter of delectable chocolate covered strawberries in his hands. It was the outfit, well, the adornment on Dan’s body that made him go from anticipation to immediate excitement.

Dan could tell the Devil approved of his choice. He had felt supremely uncomfortable entering the sex shop this afternoon – not to mention selecting and then being rung up for the item on his body, but the admiring look and physical reaction below Lucifer’s non-existent belt made it worth the effort. He wore a pvc body harness that covered little but framed his body in an enticing way. The straps went down from around his neck, framed his pecs and crossed with another stripe in the middle, then leading down to his parts where they came back up on his backside. A few cross strips segmented and secured the portions on his torso and back. Several of the straps featured metal buckles and rings, suitable for additional attachment or restraints. Lucifer emitted one of his purrs that Daniel had grown to love. He stepped so close to Dan that he could feel the heat radiate off his body. The Devil took in the view slowly and in great detail. He was caressing him with lustful eyes before running his hands along the straps, clearly excited by the possibilities. Dan could feel his own equipment rise to the occasion, but directed Lucifer to the tub, “First the bath my lord.” 

Lucifer slipped into the hot water more or less obediently, enjoying the warmth and feeling himself relax. Dan fed him some of the strawberries and Lucifer pulled him down into a kiss, sharing the sweetness of the fruit with him. Dan sat the platter down to give Lucifer his full attention. The water was still too hot for him, but he knelt in front of the tub so he was eye level and they could resume their passionate kisses. 

As much as Lucifer enjoyed the bath, seeing Daniel kneeling in front of him in the harness was too much to resist. After a playful nibble on Dan’s lips he rose from the water, foam dripping down his body as he stepped out, his tackle conveniently right in front of Dan’s face who didn’t hesitate to kiss and suck on the member with the same passion he had shown for Lucifer’s lips moments ago. Lucifer moaned, enjoying the attention. Given that they had only started being intimate for a short while and that Dan’s previous love life had been exclusively with women of a rather more vanilla persuasion Lucifer was more than pleasantly surprised at Dan’s talent in sucking dick and willingness to try new things. 

He let Daniel pleasure him for a few more minutes but before he got too lost in the moment, he asked his lover to follow him to the bedroom. After all he had invested in such a lovely getup and it would be a shame not to properly make use of it. Dan was spread out on the bed, looking at him with lustful eyes. Lucifer grabbed a few extra playthings from his special drawer and promised Dan he would not regret his sweet surprise. “Before we get any further,” Lucifer stretched next to Dan, “I need to know if you trust me enough to restrain you. I noticed you appreciate me taking charge, but –“

Lucifer was unable to finish his sentence as Dan moaned, nodded eagerly and pulled him into another passionate kiss to quiet him. Dan was actually thrilled that Lucifer had suggested it. He had been thinking about it during their previous lovemaking. However, he had still been unsure if it was too early to explore his kinkier side. In the past he had always suppressed it, limiting his more unusual desires to porn or alone fun time, thinking his partners would think less of him or reject that sort of play. With Lucifer it was so much easier to explore less common desires, but it wasn’t yet easy for him verbalize it. He had hoped the harness would give Lucifer ideas without him having to come right out and say what he wanted. 

Lucifer pulled out some handcuffs that he fastened to one of the metal rings on the back of the harness, then he gently grabbed Dan’s arms and restrained his wrists, making sure it was tight but not to the point of pain. He settled himself between Dan’s open legs, his other toys still hidden under the blanket. Dan’s excitement was evident. Lucifer allowed a little smile, bending down to kiss his partner. Dan heard something open, then felt hot, strong hands spread a wonderfully smelling liquid over his body. The massage oil was warming him as he felt his body relax. The massage started on his shoulders and chest, then Lucifer covered the rest of his torso before kneading his legs and behind. He spent quite a bit of time kneading the cheeks as well as dipping between them. Finally he carefully and ever so slowly touched his balls, letting them roll over the well-oiled hands with just the slightest pressure. Dan moaned loudly, writhing under the touch. Then he felt the hands stroke his length. He squirmed on the satin sheet. It felt so good. One of Lucifer’s hands returned to the gap between his cheeks and started to rub against the sensitive bundle of nerves at his opening before sliding in and out in a slow motion. The other hand grabbed the straps across his chest and pulled Dan’s torso up so he faced the Devil as he started to open him. Their bodies were rubbing against each other and their mouths only separated to gasp for breath.

Finally Lucifer laid him cautiously back down and turned him over. His voice was rough as he breathed near Dan’s neck and nibbled on his earlobe. “Detective, I see my little love bites are already fading. We can’t have you return to work unmarked, can we?”

Dan thought about protesting, but to be honest, right now he was more concentrated on wiggling his behind closer to the Devil’s manhood that frustratingly stayed just barely out of reach. With his hands still restrained and Lucifer continuing to sit between his legs there was very little mobility left. As he felt Lucifer’s mouth sucking and biting the sensitive spots around his neck and near his shoulder blades he finally sensed the man enter him. He felt some discomfort given Lucifer’s sheer size, but it didn’t hurt as much as the first time. He was relaxed enough, and he was thankful that Lucifer always took his time stretching him, exciting him to the point where the pleasure overrode the pain by far. It was slow, sensuous lovemaking. Lucifer didn’t really thrust, rather sliding and turning inside him, rubbing against his prostate, enjoying his increasingly urgent pleas for more, while sucking hard enough on his neck to make more than sure to leave a few marks. Dan’s moans turned to whimpers. When Lucifer snaked a hand around his body to rub his sensitive organ he lasted barely a minute. His orgasm and tightening passage made Lucifer increase his speed and urgency before he also erupted into his lover, panting hard. He touched the cuffs which sprang free, releasing Dan from their grip. This was the part that Dan could gift the Devil. While Lucifer no doubt was the more experienced (by a few millennia, give or take) when it came to bedroom maneuvers, it was the very first time in his long existence where he was able to share these moves with someone who loved him, all of him. Lucifer was aware that he was not the best at dealing with emotions and understanding human reactions but he knew how special he felt with Daniel, how his love touched something in him that he had buried eons ago, during a long, hard fall. They would have enjoyed their afterglow for a longer time had they not suddenly heard Maze’s voice, “Oh my. I guess Linda was right! Really Lucifer, that is not the detective I thought I would find in your bed.”

Dan rolled his eyes, too spent to really care that he was naked, in a harness, sticky with body fluids, and cuddled up to another man. Not like Maze hadn’t seen this sight before, he was sure. Although he did make sure to grumble under his breath to Lucifer that he might want to consider an actual door or a way to lock the elevator as these interruptions were getting old. Lucifer growled angrily, letting his eyes fill with hellfire blaze. Dan was weirdly mesmerized, it was both frightening and awe-inspiring to look at. He imagined if those eyes were meant to stare at him he would have probably peed himself but observing them protecting him from Maze was more impressive than frightening. Still he was relieved as the warm brown returned to Lucifer’s eyes as Maze laughed, raised her arms in defense, and announced that she was going to wait by the bar until they were ready. They lingered for a few more moments, then Lucifer sighed. “Duty calls, I’m afraid.” He regretfully kissed Dan a last time before getting up and heading for the shower. “You can remain in bed, if you’d like, love,” A small smirk stole back on his face. “It might not take that long…”

Dan laughed. “Yeah, well, I believe I will need a little time. But I think maybe the tub is just the right temperature for me now, and I didn’t enjoy one of those strawberries yet. Just give me a few moments.”

“Take as long as you like.” Lucifer rinsed off quickly and made sure to place a new towel by the bathtub for Dan. As much as he was annoyed with Maze showing up during this inopportune moment he was glad to have a chance to talk to her. Her presence indicated that she was willing to make amends, but he needed to know what had perspired between her and Pierce before he could extend that trust. He threw one of his silk robes on. Modesty wasn’t his strong point and there was nothing Maze had not seen before. He strode up to the bar, standing next to Maze, pouring himself a drink. They both silently eyed each other. Maze broke eye contact first. “Thank you for not telling them where Cain got the dagger from.” 

Lucifer turned the glass in his hand, watching the amber liquid swirling around the ice cube in the middle. “Don’t thank me yet, Maze. I would like to know how exactly it got into his possession if you don’t mind.” Maze had known Lucifer for a very long time. She knew the darker sides of the Lord of Hell better than anyone. Even though she was not sworn to his allegiance anymore she knew he would not take betrayal very well. But she owed him the whole story, especially after he had been rather supportive at Chloe’s. She didn’t hide anything. She told him that she had planned to murder Amenadiel and frame Lucifer so they could finally go home. The Devil was visibly angry, his eyes shining with the red heat he had briefly displayed in the bedroom. However, his devil face was still held at bay, as he sensed her story was not over. She explained her change of mind, how Cain had taken her out and threatened to go after all of them. She didn’t apologize. It wasn’t in her nature, and despite the mistakes she had made she felt she had been right to have felt hurt by her betrayal by her friends. It was hard dealing with emotions, and certainly Lucifer couldn’t fault her for that aspect as she knew well it was a challenge for him also.

When Maze stopped explaining her part with her arduous trek to Linda whom she had tried to protect silence filled the space between them. She didn’t push him, just stood her ground as he processed her deeds and decided what course of action to take. He emptied the glass in one long swallow and set it down hard on the counter. His voice was dangerously quiet. “Well Maze, seems we both made quite a mess. I cannot say I am … pleased with some of your decisions.” He gave her a sharp stare and didn’t let her escape his gaze when he addressed her next. “This is going to have to be a make or break moment Maze. I am willing to move forward without hard feelings but only if I can count on you to not betray me or any of those in our circle again. I will not take such a promise lightly, and if you disappoint me again …” His eyes glittered, and she knew that another breach of his confidence would be her last. He was being fair. In Hell her decisions would have meant a swift end to her life. But life on Earth had changed both of them and continued to do so. She had hated it for so long, but as of late came to appreciate that maybe those changes weren’t all bad. She grabbed one of her knives, cut across her palm and pressed her bloody hand into Lucifer’s for a handshake that would double as a blood oath. She never broke his gaze, “I swear it.” Then Lucifer poured her a drink.


	10. Rays of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan gets some Trixie time. Lucifer joins them. Expect some feels...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my experience children are often more perceptive than adults give them credit for...

Chapter 10: Rays of Sunshine

The next few days were quiet as things went back to their new normal. Dan asked to have Trixie for an afternoon. He met Chloe in the park and they talked for a long time as they watched their daughter play. Dan wore a high-colored shirt, but Chloe couldn’t help but notice a few bruises along the shirt line. She started to wonder if Lucifer was the origin of vampire stories. Lustful good-looking guy, showing up at night, seducing innocent victims and leaving marks on their necks – check, check, and check.

Dan talked about how he still missed Charlotte, but how being with Lucifer made it easier because he wasn’t alone. Chloe empathized, glad that caring for Trixie distracted her from how horrifically she had misjudged Pierce and what could have been had Lucifer not come to her rescue. For a fallen angel he sure saved a lot more lives than his high and mighty relatives. She couldn’t help but ask Dan the one question she had had on her mind ever since she knew her ex and her partner were together in the – truly – biblical sense. “Does it bother you he’s the Devil?”

Dan paused to answer. He had thought a lot about Heaven, Hell, and their inhabitants. “It doesn’t bother me in the way you think. Obviously people have some serious misconceptions over who he really is. Lucifer can be annoying, infuriating and reckless, but you don’t have to sleep with him to know that he is not evil. I think about it so much - there is a part of me that is angry. Not at Lucifer, but what he had to go through. Still is going through. He talks a good game, but you can see deep down how much his family has hurt him and he still somewhere cares. You aren’t that angry at someone if you don’t care. I mean, I don’t think I am entitled to judge God, but I kind of do.” He looked at Trixie, currently busy climbing the jungle gym and giving her Dad a big toothy grin, waving at him. He waved back, proud of his little monkey. “Look at her,” he told Chloe. “Imagine she really, really screws up. Maybe hurts your feelings to the point that you don’t talk anymore. Can you imagine tying her up, throwing her into a burning house and leaving her there to fend for herself and telling her she can never come home? Because essentially that’s what happened to him, Chlo, only worse. I am sure Hell wasn’t the best environment and Lucifer’s ‘crime’ was desiring free will. I mean, how bad can that be?”

Chloe chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip. She had also had a few thoughts about her partner, trying to reconcile stereotypes with what she knew about him in person. She had been horrified by his burnt face, but she had to admit her horror now was closer to Dan’s feelings. Not so much horror of Lucifer, but for Lucifer. Who, despite everything, had so much zest for life. She looked at Dan, rubbing his shoulder as she saw the stress marks on his face. She wasn’t sorry she asked but she was sad how much it affected Dan. “You’re good for him, you know. He needs you.” Dan nodded, his eyes wet. He felt like a total girl when it came to his new lover. Perhaps he was more emotional because it was so soon after he lost someone else he loved, but he just wanted to protect him, make things better for him. 

They dropped the topic, talking about Chloe’s mom instead who threatened to visit again soon, before talking about work. They were going back to work on Monday and both were a little worried how others at the precinct would react. Pierce had been the Sinnerman, but he had also been their lieutenant. Chloe had been in touch with Ella who was dying to talk to Lucifer. Chloe had somewhat clued her in at the crime scene, trying to get Ella to help her get Lucifer out of any potential trouble. Considering the Devil didn’t lie it had been imperative that he wouldn’t be questioned. Ella, once she had seen the feather explosion and heard Chloe’s rundown, hadn’t needed much persuasion. “Wow, and I thought he was just a great actor. And, shit, I took him to church!” But, being Ella and always having claimed that the Devil got a bad rep anyways, she had quickly pulled herself together and done what had to be done. It was good to know they would have at least her friendly face to look forward to. Although Chloe did tell Dan laughingly that he better prepare his boyfriend that he was in for a lengthy Ella-interrogation. Dan chuckled. “Speaking of the devil, where is Lucifer?”

“He had an appointment with Linda. He did say he would be glad to meet up with me and Trixie later for ice cream. As you know, he has quite the sweet tooth. I don’t know if my waist line will survive the man. He already made three different pudding concoctions for me, and I swear to you, each of them is probably the best thing I ever ate.” He groaned, only half-serious, patting his stomach. “I am doing double time at the gym and, well, other things.” He reddened a little, making clear what he was thinking off. 

When Chloe had to go, he promised to drop Trixie back off in the evening. Then he took his little girl and they went to one of their favorite places, the Santa Monica pier. The enjoyed some rides, the Ferris wheel definitely their favorite. As promised he called Lucifer to join them for a sweet treat. It didn’t take him long to make an appearance and they each enjoyed a chocolate sundae, complete with sprinkles and whatever toppings made them happy. Lucifer also piled a ton of napkins on the table and had brought some wet wipes so he could clean Trixie’s face and hands when she was done before his Armani suit was turned into a giant napkin when he was hug-attacked. Dan had asked him to reign any ideas of PDA in until they were alone as he wasn’t sure how to break it to Trixie that her Dad was dating Satan. He needn’t have worried about that.

As they turned to go they caught another family nearby staring at them. Dan vaguely recognized the kid from Trixie’s school. He was whispering something to his parents and they shook their heads, with a disgusted expression on their face. Dan was pretty sure he caught a couple words like “fag” and “unnatural.” Dan quickly glanced at Lucifer, worried about his explosive temperament. The Devil’s lips were pressed together in a thin line and his fists were balled, but he was surprisingly self-controlled. That’s when he noticed that Trixie had made a straight beeline to the couple. She said, rather loudly and firmly, “Has anybody ever told you that it is impolite to stare and whisper rudely about people? And yes, that’s my Dad and his boyfriend. His name is Lucifer and he is way cooler than both of your lame parents.” Then she whispered conspiratorially with a wide grin, “And if you guys don’t apologize I’ll make sure he will make my Dad arrest you for harassment.” The family paled, muttered a ‘sorry’ and fled. Dan was flabbergasted, and Lucifer was laughing so hard that he started crying. He gave Trixie a high-five when she returned, looking rather satisfied. Then he gave Dan a big smooch on the cheek, adding, as he was able to talk again, “Well, I guess the urchin is smarter than you give her credit for, Dad.” Dan turned his usual shade of red and knelt down to Trixie’s level. “Monkey, are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Trixie rolled her eyes. “Come on Dad, I have like three friends who have two moms or dads. It’s not like I don’t see the dopey looks you two give each other behind my back. Plus I overheard Mommy say something about you two being together to Maze this morning when she thought I was still asleep. Does that mean Lucifer will be my Stepdad?”

“Um,” Dan looked helplessly at Lucifer who was trying very hard not to start laughing again. “Not right now baby. We, I, we haven’t been together that long sweetie. But I am glad you don’t mind.”

Trixie gave him a ‘duh’ look. “Lucifer owns a convertible and a night club, he keeps you and Mommy safe, he is funny, and he gives me money and chocolate cake. What’s not to like?”

Lucifer raised his eyebrows and grinned at Dan. “Wow, she does have great taste. She’s right you know, I am quite the catch. Now, shall we walk the beach? I hear the coastline looks great in the evening sun?” 

Dan gave Trixie a hug, before nodding. He didn’t know what to say, and really there was nothing he needed to say. They took off their shoes and walked along the ocean, hand in hand, while Trixie darted in and out of the waves. Later, as it got darker, Lucifer helped her find some pretty seashells while Dan looked on, love swelling in his heart at the unexpected happiness he had found. As the last rays of sunshine illuminated Lucifer and Trixie the Devil looked every bit the angel he was, at least to his eyes.


	11. Ruminations with Ella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is back at work. Ella has questions. Like a lot of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last chapter for 2018. Happy New Year everyone! I am excited for 2019 as I will catch up with our favorite devil and co at the Lux convention. I am sure it will be inspiring :)

Chapter 11: Ruminations with Ella

Monday morning was there before they knew it. Chloe was nervous entering the doors of the precinct. She remembered all too well the stares and comments she had had to endure over Malcolm. She dreaded a repeat over Pierce. To her surprise, while there were some cold shoulders, many more were welcoming and friendly. Pierce had never made many friends, and the discovery that he had deceived them and was a stone-cold killer going after their own had seemingly dispelled any notions of loyalty people may have felt for him. When she arrived at her desk, she saw Lucifer already sitting there, impeccable as always in a dark-blue suit with a purple tie and matching pocket square. He had placed her favorite coffee concoction on her desk and greeted her with a dazzling smile. It felt good to be back. She smiled back and took a swig. Delicious!

She glanced over at Dan’s station. He was still sporting a high-necked shirt and was involved in a friendly exchange with Officer Bronson, who was always a decent guy. He had still treated Dan like a colleague even after his confession and demotion. Dan also had a coffee and a donut on his desk. Lucifer was nothing if not attentive. She noted that he was also remarkably well-behaved. She had expected a couple obvious innuendos or even a full-out making out session claiming Dan as his own, but clearly so had Dan who had given the Devil a lengthy please-do-and-do-not list the night before.

Their first meeting this morning was with the new lieutenant. George Benedict was a big name in the city, having ran another precinct with great success. Given the Sinnerman fiasco it was deemed prudent to put someone in charge with a great reputation and local experience. He had specifically requested a meeting with Chloe, Dan, and Lucifer after having been informed that they were the people involved in going after Pierce. They filed into his office, standing across the desk from the man. Chloe and Dan both gave Lucifer a ‘don’t put your foot in the mouth’ look that he countered with his best ‘do I ever?’ smile. 

Benedict eyed the trio in front of him. He had known John Decker, working once with him early in his career. He had been a good man, and from all he had gathered his daughter followed in his footsteps. Of the two men, he was less sure of. Espinoza had a checkered past but had seemingly worked on redeeming himself after coming clean. The consultant was nothing but a riddle. It was indisputable that he had been a valuable partner for Decker as he had increased her solve rate and by all accounts had some unique talents and insights. However, there were also questions regarding his qualifications and past that were red flags. Even his much talked about interrogation skill was a riddle. Still, he had apparently enough connections to have made his presence a permanent one.

“I called you in here to make sure we start on the right foot. Your involvement in uncovering Lieutenant Pierce’s criminal activities is duly noted and appreciated but I would like to know that moving forward you can work within the system and come to me with any issues you may have, rather than going off on your own.” He looked straight at each of them, gauging their reactions. Decker met his gaze head-on and nodded earnestly. Espinoza said a quiet “Yes, sir” but seemed more cautious. He knew Pierce had given him a rough time and he gathered it would take a while to build solid trust, but he did seem sincere. Morningstar sported an irreverent smile but assented, “Of course.” Benedict didn’t miss the quick glance Espinoza shot the consultant. He dismissed the trio but stopped Espinoza for a private word before he slipped out the door. Decker smiled briefly at her ex and left for her desk. Morningstar looked as if he was going to say something but Espinoza subtly shook his head and he too slipped out of the office.

Dan turned around. His recent experience with lieutenants had not been the best one, even before he had known that Pierce was the Sinnerman. He was wary of how Benedict was going to approach him. He had been trying to re-earn the trust of his colleagues over the past few months and he wasn’t wild for another setback by having to prove himself to another leadership that doubted his aptitude. He straightened his posture and looked at his new superior to see what he had to say. 

“I know you were close to the last victim, Charlotte Richards?”

“Yes,” Dan curtly replied, having no desire to share details of the relationship with someone he didn’t know. Nor did he see how this would be relevant.

“According to my look into the whole Sinnerman debacle Ms. Richards had quite the checkered past, but it seems during her work with you and your colleagues she was able to make a positive change in her life and work. I have confidence that you can show me the same?!”

Ah, Dan thought. Well, better to be given a chance than being dismissed as a bad cop from the get-go. He nodded curtly. “Yes, sir.”

Lucifer shot him a look when he left the office, but Dan just mouthed ‘it’s ok, we’ll talk later.’ The rest of the day was mostly devoted to catch up on files. It was dreadfully boring, which could lead to a restless and therefore dangerous Devil. Luckily – though maybe not for Lucifer – Ella was finally finished with the lab she had been working on and made her way over to Lucifer with a squeal that could have rivaled Trixie’s. 

“Dude, we so gotta talk!” Ella hugged the cornered man and half-pulled him off his chair. 

“Um, I think the detective needs me to…ah…” Lucifer stammered, straightening out his jacket. He was looking for an out from Chloe, but she just tried very hard not to laugh out loud and waved him off. “No, just some paperwork to wrap up. Why don’t you two catch up over some coffee, and bring me a refill on the way back?”

Lucifer sighed heavily. Oh well, he did care for Ms. Lopez a lot, but bearing his past was not really his favorite activity, and he had had his share of it lately. At least he knew from Chloe and Dan that Ella was already in the know, so he didn’t have to start from square one.

Considering their shared love of cars they took Lucifer’s, and he let Ms. Lopez drive. One because he knew she would love it, two because it distracted her and gave him a few more moments to gather his thoughts. They picked a table in the far corner of the crowded coffee house. Lucifer barely sat down when Ella started with an apology. “Dude, I am sooo sorry about that church thing. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Lucifer chuckled. “It’s really okay Ms. Lopez. But I do appreciate the apology. All right, what do you want to know?” He knew he was in trouble when she took out a notepad that had neatly scribbled and enumerated questions on many, many pages. “Um, I do limit it to, let’s say your top 20? And I do refuse the right to reject … personal questions?”

“Of course,” Ella chewed excitedly on her pencil, losing none of her enthusiasm. “So, why Los Angeles?”

Well, there was an easy one. “Beautiful weather, lots of sinners to, ah, sin with. A good place to reinvent yourself, and, well, the pun of the city of angels was admittedly an attraction too.”

Ella nodded earnestly, making herself some notes. Lucifer secretly hoped she wasn’t planning on writing a book. Although ‘Satan – The Real Story’ would certainly be a catchy title. He missed her next question as he was pondering of who should play him in a movie adaptation. “I’m sorry?”

Ella looked a little bashful. She asked very softly, “Do you miss Heaven?”

Lucifer almost put answering this question off. It was a subject he didn’t like to think about, leave alone talk about. But Linda always told him opening up would help him. He was too close to Dan and Chloe to talk about some of those experiences, at least for now; but he had the right mixture of distance and closeness with Ella to give it a go. “No … and yes. Heaven was never really my home. I thought of it as such of course. But that’s when I just followed Dad’s commands. As I started making the stars and seeing Dad create humans and give them free will I first really noticed that I felt different. None of my siblings had the desire to be free. They were content, but I wanted more. I did not understand how we, Dad’s first creation, did not have the same freedom to make our own choices. Well, I guess I made my choice, and then paid the consequences.” He paused bitterly, and instead of his coffee, took a big swig from his flask before continuing. “So no, because here on Earth was the first time I was ever able to be myself, and as of late this is certainly the greatest number of beings ever that actually seems to … accept me for me. The whole me.” Ella gave him a watery eyed look and was about to give him another hug, but he quickly started talking again to forestall more physical touching than he was ready for right now. “But also yes, because as much as I hate the bastards who pretty much dropped my like a hot potato, quite literally too I am afraid, I do miss some of my siblings. The feeling of love, of being one heavenly family, and even the Silver City as well. Maybe - maybe I even miss Dad a little, despite him being a total asshole when it comes to me, sorry, but it’s true.” He cast a glance at the cross hanging around Ella’s neck.

She had stopped writing notes and had closed her notepad. She didn’t go for another hug but put her hand on his and just said. “I’m so sorry Lucifer.”

He hadn’t been aware, but bollocks here he was crying again, in a coffee shop, for Hell’s sake. Like he hadn’t done enough of that with Dan already. But to his surprise he had to admit that Linda was perhaps right because he felt a little lighter. 

“Did you have a favorite sibling? Because I am assuming it’s not that brother of yours you always get in a fight with. What’s his name? Amenadiel?”

He was glad she was making him laugh again. “Nope, definitely not. Although he does have his moments when he is not a total daddy’s boy. Unfortunately that’s not that often.” His face softened a little. “I would say there are a couple. I was quite fond of Gabriel, and my favorite was probably my little sister, Azrael. I called her Rae-Rae for short.”

He was torn from his wistful reflection when he noticed how Ella had suddenly paled, her mouth hanging open. “Rae-Rae?” she repeated in a small voice. “what did she look like?” 

Lucifer was confused. What had he done now to make a human uncomfortable? Since he wasn’t sure, he just answered Ella’s question. “About yay tall,” he gestured toward his chest, indicating a much shorter stature. “Dark hair, usually short. She was quirky and sweet. I guess you guys would call her a geek.”

Ella grew even paler. Her hand, still on his, had grown sweaty. “Ms. Lopez,” he leaned over, growing concerned, “are you alright?”

She swallowed. “Lucifer, I think I know your sister.” Lucifer looked stunned. He eyed Ella suspiciously, but she certainly didn’t seem to be pulling a practical joke. “Ms. Lopez, I think you will need to explain.”

“When I was eight I was in this car accident. I was scared. I started seeing this woman who was talking to me, she made me feel better. And I kept seeing her after the accident. Not all the time, but often enough. I thought, you know, there are lots of kids who have an imaginary friend. But I got older and I realized that there are not so many people who still have these imaginary friends as they grow up. Well, I still have mine. She says she is a ghost, but her name is Rae-Rae. Dude, she sounds just like your sister.”

Lucifer was stunned, but also pissed. Seriously, Rae-Rae was here? It couldn’t be a coincidence that Ella was suddenly at the same precinct as him. What game was his sister playing? Was there anyone in his family he could trust? He massaged his temples, suddenly very tired. He gave Ella one of his cover-up smiles. “Thank you for telling me, Ms. Lopez. I don’t know what to tell you, as I have not seen her in over an eon or two. However, if you see her again, give her my regards.”

Ella could tell he was closing up. Still, she was glad she told him. She didn’t think it was a coincidence that they had been led together. But boy, if Rae-Rae was to show up in the next few days they were going to have a serious talk, like for real. And the man upstairs was going to hear a few choice words too. Like Lucifer was a sweetie and it was clear that her original assumption that the Devil had been given a raw deal was still pretty accurate. She had one more question, and since it wasn’t specifically angel-related she figured she was safe asking. “Hey, one last thing. What’s going on with you and the Decker-Espinoza household?”

Lucifer sighed heavily again. Of course Ms. Lopez was observant enough to notice that there were some changes in their relationship. Well, plus she knew more or less what really happened in the showdown with Cain. “It’s complicated. Chloe is still my partner and I do care greatly for her and her spawn. Dan, I mean Espinoza, oh what the Hell, I am dating Dan.” He grabbed the coffees for the detectives he was bringing back and threw a side glance at Ella for her reaction. He had promised Dan to keep a lid on their relationship for now, but this wasn’t the precinct, this was Ella, and he didn’t lie, so there. She looked torn between surprise and glee, mouthing a ‘wow’ and then with usual exuberance declared, “Well, I am totally happy for you guys.” She giggled, “Explains his shirt. Didn’t take you for a biter.”

Lucifer grinned mischievously. This was a topic he was very comfortable with. “You should see the rest of him. I do like to mark my territory.” Ella had the decency to blush, and punched him jokingly in the shoulder, “Keep it in the bedroom dude. How is he dealing with Charlotte though? Isn’t it a little soon?”

“It’s still hard. We’re both adjusting. But knowing she made it upstairs helps, and we both needed someone, and things just happened.” He chuckled again, “I guess I should confess that it was as big a surprise to me as it was to him. He’s cute when he blushes though.” They both laughed, and some of the tension left as they drove back to the precinct.


	12. Randy Devil Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan remembers why you have to be careful when you make a deal with the Devil. Especially when said Devil has some kinky ideas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. As always I love your feedback.

Chapter 12: Randy Devil Promise

When they got back Chloe was almost done with her catch-up pile and Lucifer really, really needed a distraction after the talk with Ella. As luck would have it, he found Dan alone by the vending machine. He sneaked up on him from behind and slipped a hand into the back of his jeans. Dan yelped, and hissed, “Lucifer, cut it out. We talked about this!”

“Talk is boring,” Lucifer pouted. “Where is a murderer to be brought to justice when you need one?”

“Seriously?” Dan didn’t know if he should laugh or yell at him, so he settled somewhere near chastising with a twitch in the corners of his mouth that gave away that he wasn’t completely in disagreement. Since no action in the field was to be had, Lucifer decided boldly to get more handsy. He slipped the same offending hand in the front of Dan’s pants this time, earning him a much more determined, “Lucifer – stop it before someone sees us! God - Lucifer, damn it.” This was followed by a moan as the grinning taller man did something incredible with his long, lanky fingers. Great, now Dan would have to slink out with a hard-on. He whispered, “Please, let me finish the first day without issues. It’s just another hour, then we can go home and I promise I’ll let you do anything with me you want.”

“Anything?” the Devil eagerly latched onto the offer. Dan regretted his wording as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Although there was a small part of him that was nervously excited about what Lucifer might have in mind. So he just nodded and fled the room, covering the front of his pants with the bag of Chex Mix he had retrieved from the vending machine before he had been propositioned. 

Lucifer actually helped Chloe by not being more annoying than usual. He even helped carry the files for her so she could put them away. He found it helped pass the time, and he was very eager to have time pass quickly. She was thankful and didn’t question it. Five minutes before Dan was off-schedule Lucifer was done waiting. He said good-night to Chloe and headed over to Dan’s desk. Dan saw him advance and frantically packed up his desk and grabbed his jacket. 

“Ready to go, detective?” Lucifer’s voice purposefully dropped lower at the last word, drawing it out seductively. Dan sighed. Perpetual devil horniness, unique problems of those living and working with celestial beings with never-ending stamina. Nevertheless, his cohort had mostly behaved himself all day, impressive even given that there were only minimal distractions. And after all he had made him a promise. The precinct was not overly busy and Dan just nodded to a couple people as he excited the building, Lucifer not far behind him. Ella stopped him briefly on the way out, grinning and whispering conspiratorially as she handed him a small tube of something, “This will help more than the collared shirts dude. Enjoy!” She was off, laughing to herself when Dan looked at the concealer she had donated to the cause. 

They had each come in their own cars, and Dan wanted to go by the gym and his apartment to freshen up before heading to Lux, where he had spent the majority of his time over the last couple weeks. Surprisingly Lucifer had no objections, mostly due to the fact that he had a few preparations to make himself, all thanks to Dan’s rather generous offer this afternoon.

After a thorough workout Dan headed home. The quiet at his apartment was refreshing and stifling at the same time. It was nice to be with his familiar surroundings and things. His furniture was comfortable although not very stylish. His place reflected his personality, not flashy but reliable. However he also had spent some time with Charlotte here and he felt the pang of knowing she was truly gone. With Lucifer he was usually too distracted to dwell on those thoughts, and if he did think of her it was something he could actually talk to Lucifer about as he had cared for Charlotte as well and understood the loss he felt – especially considering he lost two women with her death, Charlotte and the remnants of a link to his mum. Also, as annoying as Lucifer’s Luciferness could be, it usually cheered him up as it was hard to stay serious with him. 

He decided to take a quick, but thorough shower. He made sure to cleanse especially in the rear, moving his fingers in and out with an expensive liquid soap. He had amped up his cleaning regimen in general, having received numerous gifts from his lover in the form of gels, lotions, and other items that made him smell amazing and his skin feel softer than it should. In fact he had even taken Lucifer up on an appointment with a beautician a few days ago. It had been at an expensive spa and after some arguing Dan had relented to let Lucifer pay for a day of pampering. Waxing had hurt like a bitch, but he had to admit he enjoyed the smoothness on his skin. So had Lucifer. 

After he dried off he slipped into a pair of sweats and a light blue cotton t-shirt that highlighted his eyes. No point in getting dressed up with a ton of buttons or zippers when he knew well that those clothes wouldn’t stay on very long. He skipped his underwear but packed some in his overnight bag with suitable work clothes. He gave Chloe a quick call and talked to Trixie for a few minutes. Apparently Maze had moved back in and was giving Trixie self-defense lessons. Even though Dan thought throwing knives at targets was a little overkill for an elementary-aged kid he did appreciate the idea of his daughter being able to take care of herself. There had been enough jerks threatening his daughter’s safety and their job would always pose a danger. He did take some solace from the fact that Trixie was not only looked after by two parents in law enforcement, but also a demon and the Devil. Probably a pretty good safety net. He made her laugh with a silly dad joke about raining cats and dogs and avoiding stepping into poodles before he said, ‘goodnight monkey’ and hung up. Time to head out for adult playtime.

Lucifer had been busy. First, he prepared some food, knowing that Dan hadn’t had dinner yet and was enjoying his culinary talents almost as much as those he displayed in the bedroom. Second, he ventured into the fun side of his walk-in closet. There were some outfits and drawers with toys and accoutrements that he only brought out for special guests. These days, Dan was the only one he entertained that way, and he had not been overly naughty with him yet. The day with Dan in his harness had given him ideas, and he had been assured that Dan would appreciate them rather than shy away. 

Dan immediately regretted his casual outfit when the elevator doors opened. Lucifer had set out a small table, complete with candlelight and a red rose in a small vase. However he needn’t have worried as the Devil gave him a passionate welcome kiss, not the least bothered by Dan’s attire. In fact he gave the clingy shirt an appreciative glance. He took his seat, denoted by an already opened and chilled beer as opposed to the red wine for his lover who sported a more distinguished palate. Lucifer enjoyed heckling him about his taste in beverages, but Dan had noticed that a beer fridge had been installed behind the bar, and his favorite was always stocked. 

Lucifer disappeared in the kitchen for a few moments. When he returned he was not just bringing food; he had changed into a lovely French maid outfit with a tongue-in-cheek devil horn headband to complete the look. Dan laughed, but also ogled. “Oh, don’t worry, I won’t be the only one dressing up for the occasion,” Lucifer grinned evilly. “Your outfit for our soiree is on the bed dear. Hurry, or the food will get cold.”

Dan was curious, with a side of dread as he looked to see what he had picked out for him. On the bed was silky red lingerie. There were red lace panties, matching stockings, and a bra. He changed out of his sweats and shirt, putting it neatly away as his Devil was a bit of a neat freak. Then he donned the expensive looking items that were a little intimidating to put on. He had never worn anything close to it. All of it was silky smooth, the fabric cool and soft on his skin. He had no idea they made these for men, and his skin tone matched the red color in no time as he saw what he looked like in the reflection of the full body mirror next to the bed. 

“Do you need help love?” the impatient Devil called for him.

“No, I’ll be right there.” He looked at himself again, touching himself as he thought about Lucifer picking this out for him. Damn, he was getting hard already and they had not even had dinner yet. This guy was going to be the death of him.

When he returned, Lucifer had placed the food on the plates. There was delicious looking roast lamb, with a light cover of sauce, accompanied by fingerling potatoes and seasoned vegetables. As fantastic as the food looked and smelled, Dan’s eyes were captured by Lucifer who practically devoured him with his lustful glance. His blush turned darker, and Lucifer’s hand wandered over the silky material covering his shaft. The movement caused it to further strain against the fabric. Their breath mingled quickly as Dan bent down to kiss his dark lord. Their tongues lingered, playfully dancing around the other’s in a fight for domination which Lucifer naturally won. They finally pulled apart, determined to savor the food as it was clear where the rest of the evening would be headed.

They didn’t bother putting the dishes away, struggling as it was to enjoy the food without rushing through dinner. Once Dan sated his hunger – since Lucifer technically did not require regular food intake, it was more of an enjoyment than a need – they relocated to the couch for some heavy petting. Dan’s lips soon throbbed from the intensity of their kisses. Lucifer was feeling rather passionate given that he had stared lustfully at Dan throughout dinner. He sucked and nibbled at Dan’s lips in between invading his mouth with his lecherous tongue. One of his hands had long slipped inside the seam of the red silk covering his crotch, stroking his erection. Dan had discovered that Lucifer wore nothing under the maid outfit and enjoyed fondling the bounty he found there. It didn’t take much longer until the maid outfit fell to the floor, joined by the lingerie that Lucifer peeled off him piece by piece, some if it with his mouth rather than his hands. Soon they were rubbing their naked bodies desperately against each other, reveling in the heat and the friction.

Dan was ready for Lucifer to take him then and there, but it appeared the Devil had more planned. He showed Dan a collar and a leash that were definitely not intended for a dog. Dan swallowed. Hard. Then he moved his head to allow Lucifer easy access. He carefully closed the collar, then lead him to the bedroom by the attached leash as his erection bounced up and down. The bed sported some hooks that Daniel had not noticed ever before. Lucifer stared intently at him as he removed the leash but left the collar. He sensuously traced his arms, leading his wrists to restraints that dangled from the hooks. He asked Dan softly for permission – which he eagerly gave – before he followed up with the same treatment for his ankles. Next he showed him a leather ball gag, again waiting for Dan’s permission before proceeding. Spread out, already flushed from their making out session, and feeling aroused by his helplessness Dan could do little but moan into the gag and beg Lucifer to touch him with his eyes and the noises he was able to get out past the leather in his mouth.

Lucifer put his own hot mouth to good use. He started by circling Dan’s head with his tongue before he licked his whole shaft up and down. He swallowed Dan’s balls, one at a time, coating each in saliva as he rolled the sensitive orbs in his mouth. Then he put his attention back on his dick, swallowing it swiftly and deeply in one motion before giving him the most intense head he had ever experienced. Lucifer’s head bobbed up and down at a furious pace at first, then slowing to an unhurried pace of intense suction and restricted his throat muscles until Dan cried out through the gag. He was ready to cum but he wanted Lucifer inside him. He made some desperate noises to get his attention. 

“Well, looks like someone is needy, hmm?” The dark-rimmed eyes moved away from Dan’s midsection as Lucifer switched to suckle on his neck with his hands continuing his work down south. Of course there was lube appearing in his left hand from somewhere. However, there was another surprise waiting. After Lucifer opened him up with a few fingers Dan felt pressure from a smooth, cylindrical object. It was small and phallic in shape, and a soft humming confirmed Dan’s suspicion as Lucifer turned on the vibrator. The vibrations felt amazing in his ass, and the small size of the device allowed one of Lucifer’s fingers to roam inside of him with it. Then he felt the finger disappear as his tormentor angled the device to target his prostate. Dan’s muffled moans grew louder and he started to pull on his restraints. He was coated in sweat and precum was dribbling down in a steady stream. He was so filled with lust, he could not remember ever having felt this aroused. He wanted release, aching for a touch to his aching cock as Lucifer had removed his roaming hands, leaving him – quite literally – hanging.

Each second he had to wait his tension mounted further. His muscles strained against his bindings and he threw his head back with a muffled scream. Finally he was rewarded for his efforts as Lucifer removed the soaked gag and devoured his mouth in heated passion as his own needy dick replaced the vibrator at his entrance. Lucifer kissed him again, this time sweetly, before he sat up to release his ankles as well. Dan moved his legs up, framing Lucifer’s body. Lucifer left his arms bound where they were, spread across the top of the bed, forcing him to just receive and be left to his lover’s mercy. 

Dan briefly thought of the irony how the Devil’s dick made him feel like heaven as it entered and spread his very ready ass. Each stroke was slow but deep, only increasing ever so slowly, filling him completely. Lucifer chanted his name with intense tenderness and lust in his deep voice. Dan replied with his own moans and Lucifer’s name leaving his sore lips like a prayer. He looked at the Devil riding him, his perfect sweaty torso glistening as he thrust into his anal passage over and over again. His eyes were barely open, but never left Dan’s face. His hands circled and softly pinched his nipples before finally wandering back to his lover’s trembling cock. 

Lucifer knew how to stroke a cock just so, and he had memorized Dan’s favorite touches over the times they had made love thus far. He kept him just on edge for a while until it simply became too much for both of them. He broke with a cry, filling Dan’s inside with his seed as he squeezed and pumped the detective to an explosive release. He continued kneading the tender flesh past the turn of sweet release until Dan was unable to make any intelligible sounds. Lucifer’s own cock loved the slippery warmth and muscle twitches inside his lover. He stayed inside him for a few moments longer but eventually he withdrew with a sigh. He removed the last restraints by touching Dan’s wrists as he settled next to him, tracing his brow with his fingers and playfully licking his nipple, sending another shiver through the man’s body.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked when he thought Dan might be able to reply again. Dan gasped, “I think you know the answer to that.” He was still breathing heavy. Lucifer’s body, always hot, was pressed against his side. Dan had not switched position since he had been bound to the bed, he still wasn’t able to. He wasn’t sure how he was going to leave this bed again, ever, which was going to prove a problem when he would have to go to work in the morning. His sex life was definitely on an uptick though. 

He looked at his deflated cock that was resting spent and limp between his legs. He could feel that Lucifer was not troubled in that department, his cock already hard again pressed against his side. But he knew Lucifer was a patient lover and would be content to either give him the time to recuperate or to pleasure himself. He had done this once in front of Dan already, which had aroused him enough to prompt Lucifer to get active again right after, this time with his partner.

Instead of more primal urges Lucifer was more than content to just stay cuddled up. He enjoyed the hard feel of Dan’s well-trained body. The aroma of sweat and cum that coated his body was a scent he reveled in. They were both still too riled up to think of sleeping. Lucifer grabbed a water bottle from the side of the bed – it was always a good idea to be prepared. He handed it first to Dan who needed some help holding the bottle as he was still weak from their heated lovemaking. After he drained almost half the bottle Lucifer took a few sips for himself. 

After laying together in comfortable silence for a while Lucifer decided to mention his earlier conversation in the coffee house. “I had a talk with Ms. Lopez today.” 

Dan turned his head. “How did it go?”

“Unexpected. She brought up some … memories and insights I am not sure of I want to dwell on. But most disturbingly, I believe Ms. Lopez is being visited by one of my siblings.”

Dan was surprised and immediately concerned. “Who? Why?”

“Well, as for the who, it appears my sister Azrael, you may know her as the Angel of Death, has taken a special liking to our favorite forensic scientist. As for the why, I am as much at a loss as you are. I will say though I am concerned.”

Angel of Death? That sounded bad. “Do we need to do something? Can we do something?”

“I just don’t know,” Lucifer rubbed his temple. “Rae-Rae was always my favorite sister but a few thousand years can change a person.” He noticed Dan’s terrified look and added, “Look, just like me, Rae got kind of a bad rep. She doesn’t actually take people’s lives, she just kind of guides them where they need to go in the ever after, if you catch my drift. She’s been around Ms. Lopez since she was a kid. It sounds like they are … friends. Although she did lie to her, telling her she’s a ghost. Bollocks, why does my family have to be so messed up?”

Dan gathered his strength to hug Lucifer. He ran his hand through his hair, hoping to assuage his fears. He stroked him for a while until the Devil’s breathing grew slow and rhythmic as he had fallen asleep. That’s when Dan gathered his courage and started to pray. 

“God, this is Dan. You’re soon to be son-in-law if things keep up.” He sure hoped God had a sense of humor. “So, you know, Lucifer, once your favorite son? Yeah, so I am kind of fond of him, and pissed with you. I hope this is not an eternal damnation type of offense, but you truly are kind of a horrible father. Lucifer usually goes with stronger terms like dick, asshole, or jackass, and I can’t say I totally disagree. Not trying to be disrespectful here, but I am a father also. And I would never treat my kid like that. Besides the fact that throwing him out, leaving him to suffer in Hell of all places, and never giving him another chance or some sort of talking things over is pretty shitty. He is actually a cool guy, I mean once you get past the nonchalant attitude, annoying quirks, and complete disregard of people’s personal feelings or space at times. I mean there is also his serious obsession with booze and sex, although there is an upside to that, and I speak from personal experience.” Okay, Dan, you’re rambling. “Here is what I want from you: Come the fuck down to Earth and stop being a shitty parent. Lucifer could benefit from having a real Father who doesn’t just ignore him. His siblings are already giving him a headache. So, this may not be that important to you, but if you don’t, I’ll make sure to start a satanic cult around here somewhere. See how you like that! Uh, so thanks, again this is Dan.” 

Awkward, but at least he got it off his chest. He wasn’t sure what he thought he was trying to accomplish, given that God hadn’t answered his own son in millenia. It just ate at him listening to Lucifer suffer over and over again and thinking about all his family issues. Even if nothing ever came of it just saying the words made him feel better. He snuggled up to his sleeping archangel’s body and fell asleep. Had he stayed awake longer he may have heard the soft sniffles from the balcony where Rae-Rae cried to herself, having heard both Lucifer’s words and Dan’s prayer. Guilt sucks. Finally, she spread her wings and lifted off. It was time to have a long-overdue talk with Daddy Dearest.


	13. Rumors and Unsettling News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new unsettling case makes the detective hunt for a serial killer. A surprise visit at Lux doesn't help making Lucifer feeling more at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! So, virtually no experience with crime stories, but hopefully it will work out ok. As always, thank you for your comments!

Chapter 13: Rumors and Unsettling News

The next few weeks passed quickly. Dan had given up asking Lucifer to please stick below the collar line with his affections and had instead become rather adept with the concealer, having long used up Ella’s original gift and bought his own. Ella crossed off a few more questions here and there but uncharacteristically didn’t push. She could accept Lucifer as is, and she could tell her questions dredged up a lot of uncomfortable memories for him. She did mention though that she hadn’t seen Rae-Rae since their talk and wondered if Lucifer had spoken to her. He said no and added that he was sorry, sounding genuine on both accounts. Ella also knew by now that he never lied, although was great at skirting the truth, so she didn’t pursue that question further either.   
Chloe had resumed active cases and Lucifer tagged along, enjoying a deeper level of friendship with the female detective now that ‘the truth was out there’ so to speak. Currently they were working a case that pointed to a potential serial killer. The first victim, Victor Sandoval, 25, had been found 10 days ago. They had not needed Ella to confirm that he had been brutally tortured before being killed. The signs had been all over his body. His clothing had been torn, revealing gashes and bruises. Later examination revealed that he must have been held captive somewhere. There were signs of restraint marks on the wrists and ankles, and it appeared he had been also subjected to electro-torture and waterboarding. Cause of death had been due to strangulation. Before they had had a chance to even establish any motives or come up with a list of suspects two more victims had been found. Both young men with similar injuries and the same cause of death. 

The fact that all three victims were male suggested a male killer, due to the strength needed to subdue the men and based on the severity of injury on their bodies; however, they didn’t rule out multiple people working together. They were open to the idea that a woman could have been working with the killer to entice the men into whatever place was used to trap, torture and kill the victims. The ligature and restraint marks pointed to a particular type of rope used for the tying up and strangulation of the victims. It left behind an ugly mark with serious abrasions on the throats of each victim. Fibers had been embedded in the wounds, allowing them to trace the type of rope used to a local hardware store chain. It was their first solid lead, but there were over 100 locations of the chain in the Los Angeles area, even though they figured they could narrow it down to about 25 stores based on the radius of the locations where the bodies were found. The other main clue thus far was that the victims shared a similar body type and had originally disappeared after spending an afternoon at the beach. Young, muscular, light-haired surfer types. They didn’t seem to know each other, and none had prior records. 

Not much to go on. Worrisome considering the fast and rapidly accelerating speed with which victims were turning up. The press had started to create headlines about “The Sunshine Strangler” in reference to the sunny locale and good-looking victims the killer or killers seemed to go for. Without progress, the precinct was bound to be the target of public scorn once more, and that was not in the interest of anyone.

The fourth victim provided a needed breakthrough. It was early when Chloe showed up at the crime scene. Ella was already doing her thing. Lucifer, whom she had texted on her drive over, had arrived just minutes after her, coffee for her in hand. 

Chloe shuddered when she saw the victim on the pavement, his back turned to them. He looked eerily similar to Daniel. So much so that Chloe felt a sudden urge to text Dan to make sure he was okay. She could tell she wasn’t the only one who noticed the similarity as Lucifer, usually suave verging on disrespectful about dead bodies – not because he didn’t care but because he saw the soul as more important than the dead flesh, let out a strangled gasp and she noticed a slight tremor in the hand that handed her the coffee. 

He steadied himself, addressing the young scientist, “Ms. Lopez, the same as the others I presume?” 

She nodded. “Joseph Sheridan, 32. A little older than our previous guys, but same signs of torture and cause of death. But here is something interesting. She held up a small bag with a scrap of clothing removed from the victim. “Our guy may have gotten a little careless. I recovered a stain on Mr. Sheridan’s clothing. I can’t conclusively tell without using the lab, but I would guess either body fluid or some sort of lubricant.”

Well, that was a start. Ella packed up her evidence and headed to said crime lab while they talked to the person who had found the body. The young woman was the proprietor of a nearby flower store. She was still crying when they spoke with her and had little to contribute other than confirming the time line of when she had found the victim. Thus they headed back to the station to see if Ella had discovered the origin of the stain. Lucifer did actually call Dan, clearly relieved to hear his voice. He chatted for a few moments, making lighthearted conversation without letting on what had prompted the call. No need to worry the other man. Chloe had to admit she was glad to hear Dan’s voice through the phone. Seeing a victim that reminded her of someone she knew was always hard, especially after having lost Charlotte.

“Detective?” Lucifer had hung up and turned to Chloe. “Could we make a quick stop by the donut store at the corner by the precinct? It seems Dan has a little sweet tooth and I’d love to indulge him.” Chloe rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded. 

At the precinct Ella was bubbling with excitement. “You guys, downside is there is no body fluid. That would have been totally helpful in identifying our scumbag of the month. But here is the good news: It is definitely a lubricant, and an expensive brand. I am sure we can narrow our giant list of possible rope purchasers down if we cross-reference the list with recent purchases of this product in the area.”

That was indeed a step forward, apart from the horrifying – though not entirely surprising – realization that the killer or killers were quite literally getting off on their grisly murders. They got straight to work. Well, Chloe got straight to work while Lucifer made a detour to Dan’s desk to deliver the delicious baked good, topped off with sprinkles and nuts on the sugary glaze. Dan shot him a loving glance and would have done a lot more if he had been somewhere private to show his gratitude. As it was, he whispered “Thank you. I’ll make it worth your while tonight?” Lucifer issued a pleased grin. “Sounds delightful Detective Douche.”

By the time he returned to Chloe’s desk she had come up with a list of 138 men who purchased both items within the area they canvassed and were within a reasonable age range and physical constitution to have been involved. Still a lot of names to process, but much better than a stab in the dark. She had Lucifer read over the list, hoping his intuition might give them a starting point. Sadly nothing stood out. This only left the long, boring route of investigating each and every man and their whereabouts on the days the victims had disappeared. Time-consuming for sure, and time was of the essence to prevent more death. So Chloe spoke to Benedict and was given additional man-power. Teams went out to investigate the men on the list, trying to clear as many names as possible to narrow down the suspects. Even with additional personnel they were only able to go through about half the list by the evening, despite having worked overtime. Out of the first 68, only three seemed without a viable alibi for that time period. By the end of the next day they should be able to zero in on hopefully less than ten remaining suspects. At that point Chloe anticipated to call those men in and have Lucifer use his special mojo. She was hopeful it would yield a breakthrough.

They finally left the precinct and Lucifer enjoyed the ride home to Lux. Testing out how far above the speed limits he could push in his beloved Corvette was always a good way to let off some steam. Lucifer was glad when he returned home. Most of the time the cases did not affect him personally. He enjoyed bringing justice to the victims and make sure perpetrators received their punishment – in addition to spending time with the detective of course. 

However, seeing the physical semblance of today’s victim to his lover made it a little too close for comfort. He hated reminders of Dan’s mortality (or Chloe’s, Ella’s, Linda’s, Trixie’s, or other mortal’s he was close to and cared about a great deal as part of his chosen Earth family). He poured himself a drink at the bar, taking another with him to the piano. He knew Dan would per usual hit the gym before seeing him. He had left the precinct a little earlier to pick up Trixie from school since Chloe was deeply embroiled in the case. He was spending some time with the little chocolate-cake monster before handing her over to Maze, working out and meeting his Devil.

Lucifer passed the time by enjoying a few drinks and playing his beloved piano. He enjoyed the music which flowed from his fingers. He started with a classical piece, but then a more modern song popped in his head and he played and sung along with a smile on his face. ‘Sex on fire’ indeed. He was in a wonderful mood when he caught a movement on his balcony. He whipped around, teeth bared in a growl, his eyes flashing red with hellfire. 

“Hello brother,” a mocking voice greeted him from the cool air outside. Clearly Michael had not changed much, condescension and derision marring his attractive features with a sneer. Like Lucifer himself, his twin was tall and lean. The only physical difference was a slightly lighter hair and eye color, a light shade of auburn and hazel respectively. However, the biggest difference was that Lucifer had a big dick, but his brother was a big dick. “I hope you don’t mind if I come in,” his twin arrogantly stated and moved toward the inside of the penthouse.

Lucifer stepped in his way, his expression hard. “Actually, I do mind.” They stared at each other. Lucifer remembered all too well a time when he had trusted Michael. Michael may have always been a hard ass, often having harassed Lucifer even when they were young in angelic terms and long before his Fall. But they once had been true brothers, close in many ways. That ended when Michael broke his wings and shoved him down to burn in Hell without a return ticket. He had shown no pity or love for his brother even as he begged, broken and scared. Michael had always been determined to serve what he perceived to be their Father’s will. In the instance of Lucifer’s banishment, he had proceeded with no second thoughts about the brother he was casting out. 

Eons had passed however, and Lucifer was better prepared for a fight than he was then. He was not trusting his brother or his motives and would not be caught unaware as he was once. His fighting ability had certainly improved during his reign in Hell. Yet Michael could not be underestimated. As first in command of the heavenly forces he was a supreme fighter and there was a good possibility he could defeat Lucifer and wipe him from existence. But it wouldn’t be an easy fight and they both knew it. 

Michael didn’t drop his gaze nor his mocking tone, but he did halt. “Very well, have it your way. I am not here to cause trouble. Well, not unless you give me reason, Samael.” He put special emphasis on the last word, knowing full well the feelings it would stir up in the darker celestial. 

“The name is Lucifer,” he couldn’t resist biting back. “If your visit is not business, then what gives me the pleasure?” He smiled a cold smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “After all, your visits are rather sporadic, brother. What’s it been – an eon or two?”

Lucifer was surprised to see Michael’s face crumble for a second. Surely a trick of the light as Michael and guilt, Hell, Michael and feeling anything was preposterous. Michael’s hard expression returned immediately, if it had ever truly disappeared, “You’re causing dissent again, Samael.” He drew the words out, purposefully ignoring Lucifer’s correction. Lucifer didn’t rise to the bait this time, crunching his brow in confusion. Cain’s demise lay over a month back, surely a visit to chastise or punish him for the deed would have followed more promptly. He hadn’t changed much else that could have aroused the heavenly host’s ire. 

“What did you say to Azrael?” Michael demanded. Now utterly baffled Lucifer simply said the truth, “Uhm, nothing?! Aside from Amenadiel, I haven’t really had a lot of Angel visits since, you know, that little incident you were involved in.” Again a twitch on Michael’s face. Disbelieving he screamed at Lucifer, “Don’t lie to me!”

Lucifer’s wings exploded out of his back in a huff, spreading agitatedly. “I don’t lie!” His face was distorted by his anger. Whatever his family thought of him, they should know by now that as a matter of personal pride and honor, he never lied. Skirting the truth, bluffing, sure. But he detested lies. He could see his brother’s surprise, realizing that Lucifer was likely speaking the truth. That’s when he heard the elevator ding. 

Shit, Dan. Lucifer stepped forward, expanding his wings further to obscure his brother’s view. Angels were commanded not to take a human’s life but after his experience with Uriel Lucifer did not trust that his siblings wouldn’t try and use a loophole to hurt those he loved. 

Dan had entered the penthouse in a relaxed state. He had enjoyed his time with Trixie and had taken some glee from sugaring her up before dropping her off with Maze. His workout had been satisfying as well, and he was even putting in a little extra time in at the gym to make sure he would continue to measure up adequately to his heavenly lover. He froze when he saw Lucifer’s wings stretched across the entry to the balcony. His back was tensed and it appeared he was angrily talking with someone. 

Of course Michael had heard the noise and Lucifer’s reaction told him that whoever had entered was important to him. He contemplated riling Lucifer up further, but he had to admit he actually believed his assertion that he had not spoken with their sister. He wordlessly unfolded his darker plumage and rose up into the sky. The knowledge that his brother had not directly influenced Azrael would require him to revisit the Silver City and gather some more intel before he would make his next move. Whatever was going on between Azrael and Father was undoubtedly related to his rebel brother. 

Michael had always prided himself on being the dutiful son and had followed Father’s will when he had cast his brother out after the rebellion. He had to be punished, and Michael had felt it his duty to follow his fathers inferred wishes. Yet Azrael had mourned Samael and even though she had never spoken out against Michael, he was well aware that she had doubts about his actions. Recently though she had not only taken an unauthorized leave from her duties on Earth (something that very much looked like his brother’s influence), but she had also found an audience with Father to talk about Samael – or Lucifer, as Michael derisively thought of the name his brother had picked for himself. His Father rarely, if ever, directly spoke to his children, yet Azrael and He had been speaking for a while now and for a reason Michael couldn’t quite pinpoint, it unsettled him. He had hoped to draw the truth out of his twin, but it appeared he was a dead end. Unsettling indeed.

Lucifer was relieved to see Michael disappear without further ado. Although he had the foreboding feeling that this – whatever this was – was not over. He turned over to see Dan uncertainly standing behind him. “He looked … was this one of your brothers?”

Lucifer nodded solemnly. “Not just any brother either,” he lightly cursed under his breath. “That bugger is the worst of them all, my twin, Michael. The one that gave me the ‘toasty’ look.” Dan paled and rushed forward to reach Lucifer, softly cupping his face and looking into those dark brown spheres with concern in his face. “Are you ok? What did he want?”

Lucifer retracted his wings, leaving them out, but dangling limply behind his back. He returned Dan’s caress and pulled him into a hug. “I’m ok love. To be truthful he was rather confusing. However, his presence is hardly good news. I will try to get in touch with Amenadiel to see what’s going on.” Lucifer’s tenseness started to evaporate as he pressed Daniel’s body to his. He could smell the cooled sweat from his workout and enjoyed the hard muscle under his touch. He pulled his hand through the detective’s short brown hair, massaging his scalp, earning himself a pleased hum.

It had been a stressful day, both at work and now having had the encounter with Michael. Lucifer yearned for a distraction and closeness to the human male between his arms. He used his wings to envelop his lover and keep him close, thus freeing his hands to slowly remove Dan’s shirt. He could feel his abs and playfully flicked his nipples that quickly responded by hardening. They just stood in the open doorway, enjoying each other’s closeness. Dan rifled through the wings, tenderly moving along the feathers, squeezing the fine down, before moving his own hand up and down his partner’s lean torso. Neither went below the beltline, keeping things PG, just for a little while. Their breath was hot on each other’s face, lips ghosting one another’s cheeks, nibbling on an earlobe or pulling a lip. 

After a while, Lucifer kissed Dan more firmly, yet still tender without the heat that predicted a quick ravishing. “Do you want to join me on the balcony?” Dan nodded, and they settled on the chaise, closely wrapped into each other’s arms. Lucifer’s wings were fully withdrawn now, and he placed his body on the chaise as a mattress for his lover, pulling Dan on top of him so they could face each other. The air was cool, but not cold, and the settling darkness was held at bay by the hundreds and thousands of sparkling street and building lights below them.

Content they shared their body heat and breaths. There was a comfort between them that made words unnecessary at the moment. Dan nestled his head against Lucifer’s neck. The taller man’s legs and arms confining the other in a protective hug. Lucifer relished these quiet moments. He wasn’t used to be the object of affection, at least not unless it involved pleasures of a more carnal nature. Just being loved and close was…it was nice. He let out one of his little purrs. Dan was breathing slowly and deeply, having fallen asleep on his chest. Lucifer continued to stroke his back and listen to the in and out of his breath as he stared past him at the stars he had once created. He mulled over what Michael had said. He had always had difficulty figuring out his family and after the fall his trust level was nonexistent. 

If Michael suspected he was involved in whatever was going on in the upstairs it might have unfortunate consequences for him, even though he was completely baffled about Rae-Rae. Based on his conversation with Ella he knew the scientist didn’t know more information either. His Father, as he knew all too well, was known for his reticence. Now it seemed he was involved in an actual conversation with the Angel of Death and had excluded his other siblings from said conversation. He thought about calling to Amenadiel now, but he wanted to savor a little more alone time. 

Carefully, as not to wake Dan, he carried the sleeping detective to the bedroom. Dan briefly stirred as he undressed him, mumbling a “tis is nice” before quickly succumbing back to his dreams. Lucifer shed his own clothing and snuggled up to the other man, using his wings for warmth. Dan instinctively sought out his body and latched onto him. Like daughter, like father. Lucifer grinned, looking at his big monkey. He closed his eyes and allowed himself a little sleep too. 

He had barely drifted to sleep when he sensed a new angelic presence, though this one more welcome than the last – although no less surprising. “Rae-Rae?”


	14. Rae-Rae's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae-Rae and Lucifer talk. Some smut to digest their talk follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments so far. They are deeply appreciated. Both family and case issues will resolve in the next few chapters with a nice finale at the end.

Chapter 14: Rae-Rae’s Visit

They stared at each other for a moment, a flurry of emotions passing through each divine being’s face. Suddenly Lucifer was gripped by icy fear. He put a stronger hold on Dan, relieved to hear his continued deep breathing and strong heartbeat. Rae-Rae was the Angel of Death, was she …? 

“I’m not here on official business, Luce,” she gently whispered in the darkened room, alleviating his fears.

Lucifer took a deep breath and very gently disentangled himself from his lover, careful not to wake him. After sliding on his robe, he bunched up some of the sheet and blanket he had laid on to give Dan a cozy nest with some of his residual body heat. He spared him another regretful glance; so many things he would have loved to engage in with that delicious body, but it appeared it wasn’t to be. At least he would get some rest. Then he went into the open living room, beckoning for his sister to follow him. He poured himself a generous amount of Whiskey from one of his favorite bottles. He sat a glass aside for Azrael. She shook her head, but settled on a bar stool next to him, her legs dangling due to her much shorter stature.

He eyed her, as she fidgeted nervously on the stool, having said nothing since her arrival in the bedroom. Finally she broke her silence, clearly a smidge uncomfortable. “Luce, we need to talk.”

Lucifer swirled the amber liquid in his glass. Then he firmly looked the Angel of the Death in the eye. “Yes, I suppose that is the custom. Seems it’s my millennium for sibling visits? Did things in the Silver City get that boring that even the outcast brother is considered a suitable diversion? I mean, it’s not like you haven’t been around. Ella tells me she is very fond of you…” Rae-Rae paled and shrank further on her stool, gasping as she tried for a suitable reply.

Still, she regained her composure and, still not able to look back at him, mumbled an apology that sounded both earnest and deeply ashamed. “I’m so sorry. You know, I was going to visit, but it wasn’t allowed. And I really missed you. But after a few thousand years passed it seemed awkward, and I didn’t know what to do. But I sometimes watched you…” she reddened, knowing her brother well in this regard, “not that way, you know. And Ella – there was this accident, I thought at first it was her time but it was a false alarm. You know her, she is so, so positive and bubbly and I just needed that. And I know you were lonely, and since I couldn’t be there for you, I thought getting my two favorite people to watch out for each other would help both of you.” She glanced at Lucifer who appeared to listen but held his face expressionless, hiding whatever he was feeling or thinking at the moment.

She took another deep breath. “But that’s not why I am here now. I saw you with the human on your bed the other day. I heard your conversation and how you were still saying nice things about me when I – when I totally had let you down, and I just couldn’t do it anymore.” Rae-Rae’s lip quivered and a tear rolled down her cheek. Lucifer’s jaw twitched but he still said nothing. She soldiered on. “I took my leave and went to the Silver City to try to get Dad to talk to me.”

Lucifer had been trying to process what he was hearing without losing his temper. Unlike Michael, Rae-Rae had always had a kind heart. He was angry and hurt for her abandonment of him after his rebellion and subsequent fall, but he was willing to hear her out. Hearing that she had possessed the gumption to request a meeting with Dad impressed him. Given the extreme sparse times the Heavenly Father ever spoke, particularly to his children, as well as given His intimidating presence it seemed like a foolish undertaking. Other than in prayer – which in Lucifer’s case had only been answered (indirectly) one time, when he attempted to save Chloe and the Spawn from Malcolm – direct requests being granted were unheard of. Yet, according to Michael, this particular request had been granted. No wonder his brother was freaked out.

“Well,” she continued, her voice gathering new strength, “it appeared Father had recently received a number of requests…perhaps complaints is the better word – concerning the state of affairs in which He had left you.” Lucifer raised an eyebrow, confused by the statement. “Of course, there was Amenadiel and the woman who had the body mom inhabited for a while. Then a child named Beatrice has been sending prayers – and He has always had a soft spot for innocent little humans. She is quite the insistent one too – and very critical of Dad for his lack of care for you.” She couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “Then there is her mother Chloe, some woman named Linda that Amenadiel seems fond of, and of course the Dan that is currently in your bed. Who clearly loves you, Luce. Seems the Devil has quite the fan club, you know. And they all have your back. So, all things considered, I was actually granted a conversation with Father.” She smiled at the proud Lightbringer whose turn it was now to look away, trying to reign in softer emotions, overwhelmed by hearing how many people had spoken on his behalf without his knowledge or behest. Not, and some of his anger resurfaced, that he needed anything from his Dad. But he felt a warm feeling in his chest from their concern for him nonetheless. Without a doubt his chosen family showed more interest in his well-being than his celestial ever had.

“Lucifer,” she grasped his hands in her tinier ones. “I know you and Father left on bad terms. But there were a lot of misunderstandings. Please hear me out!” He tried to remove his hands from hers, but she had remarkable strength, especially considering her comparatively small size. But after all she was the Angel of Death, and she did not abandon her firm hold. He felt the usual anger burn through him, but he worked hard to give her the chance to say her piece as she requested. “I know you are not ready now. Maybe you never will be. But I want you to know that Father has reconsidered some things. When those you love perish you will be able to visit them if you so choose. The Silver Gates will no longer be barred for you.”

Lucifer’s dark eyes turned to flame as the emotions inside him caused turmoil. He knew instinctively his sister was not lying. But he didn’t know how to handle this information. Too long had he resigned himself to being an outcast, too deep some of the wounds he had still to close in his heart, or the scars that continued to reign the other side of his body. Most of all his unresolved anger at his father made it difficult to accept what was offered. Yet receiving the ability to not be separated from those he loved was overwhelming, and ironically one of his deepest desires if he could have used his talents to question himself. Thus far his status had forced him to concentrate on living in the moment with little thought of the future for fear of crushing depression when faced with the potential loss of the new family he had built for himself on Earth. Having worked with the LAPD he was only too aware of humans’ frailty and mortality. And he knew where those he cared about where destined to go – beyond his reach. Seeing the man resembling Dan lying dead on the ground today had been a strong reminder of what was at stake. Difficult as it would be, he could not dismiss such an offer outright, no matter how much it would irk him to accept anything from his Father.

Rae-Rae continued to hold his hands, softly stroking her thumbs over the trembling backside of said hands as she waited for her brother to process what this meant for him. Finally he choked out a few words. “I think I need … just a few days, ok Rae-Rae?” And then she did let go of his hands, only to embrace him and give him an Ella-worthy hug. At first Lucifer was stiff and unyielding, a posture he usually adopted when faced with too much non-sexual closeness. But after a few moments he partially relented and his arms found their way around his sister’s torso and they stood together in silence. 

“Lucifer?” a sleepy, worried voice carried from the doorway behind him. With a soft whoosh Rae-Rae’s presence had left the penthouse, leaving Lucifer alone in the room with his drink and his thoughts. He hastily returned to the bedroom. Dan was still half-asleep but looked at him with concern. “Are you ok? I woke up and you were gone.” Lucifer dropped the robe back to the floor and slipped under the covers, cozying up to his lover. “I’m okay, sorry I worried you darling.” His emotions still in turmoil he knew what would center him to the here and now. Sharing pleasure had never been so good until he found someone to share it with that actually loved him. He softly nibbled at Dan’s neck, then slowly moved along his jaw line, before invading the other’s mouth, teasing and playing with the other’s tongue with his own. Dan groaned, his sleepiness receding a little as other parts of him took interest. As Lucifer played a rousing game of tonsil hockey, his hands moved further down, pinching and rubbing his nipples as well as the little place above his hip bone that was sensitive to the touch.

Dan had by now enough Lucifer experience to know where this was heading. His back was arching as Lucifer’s lips and teeth took over at his nipples while his hands roamed lower still, teasing his inner thighs with a light touch, purposefully skirting around his arousal. Dan moaned his lover’s name and shivered. He buried his hand in Lucifer’s hair, running his fingers through a few unruly curls and massaging his scalp, earning him a pleased hum that vibrated around his right, swollen nipple. Glancing down Dan wondered is he was going to sport some bite marks on his chest by the already blossoming bruises left by past and present hickeys. His was a possessive little (maybe not so little) devil. 

Suddenly impatient, Lucifer grabbed him and flipped him like a pancake, his inhuman strength belying his lean long frame. His mouth was immediately sucking on the tender flesh of his neck, then exploring the spaces between his shoulder blades. His hands were kneading his butt cheeks, massaging the flesh with urgency and desire. Dan whimpered, helplessly trying to grab onto any part of the devil, which proved futile in his position, pinned to the bed. Almost instinctively he spread his legs, making it easier to Lucifer to fully rest his body on Dan’s muscular back. He held onto his shoulders as he started to rub his erection against the cleft between his cheeks. A hand reached past Dan’s head, retrieving lube from under the pillow, one of the many places where such stashes could be found. Without ceasing the licking and sucking by his neck, and the occasional impassioned kiss to interrupt Dan’s moans, one devilish hand lubed up his member that continued to rub along the sensitive line, now pressing closer and closer to his opening. An equally wet finger pushed past Lucifer’s dick to prepare the entrance by intruding and seeking out that spot inside that made Dan jerk when he found it. 

Lucifer started to breather heavier himself. Dan heard his own name repeated in husky repetition. The wet, slick friction against his backside was driving him wild and he squirmed helplessly on the silk sheets. He started getting louder, soon begging the man on top of him to enter him. Despite the initial pain, which was lessening each time he took the Devil inside of him, the feeling of having the large cock filling him was like no other. Lucifer was clearly ready as well, and with a smooth stroke pushed inside of him, sliding past the tight ring of muscle until he was so far inside of him that his balls touched his rim. Both men’s voices were erupting in sounds of pleasure. While Dan was still not nearly as comfortable with PDA as Lucifer, in the privacy of their bedroom he had become much more open to vocalize his pleasure. He had also increasingly accepted that he was way more submissive than he had previously realized. Role-playing and toys had become an interesting part of their sex life, although a spontaneous impassionate ‘as-is’ shag as this one was just as delicious. Having a boyfriend with multiple millennia of practiced experience had its definite upsides. 

Lucifer lost himself in his impassioned thrusts. He had picked up a higher speed and deeper thrusts than on previous occasions, but Daniel’s sounds were filled with pleasure without hints of pain, so he continued fucking him hard and deep into the sheets, determined to hit his prostate until he would see stars. Which, by the increasingly harsh, high-pitched sounds was not so far away. I mean, he was the Lightbringer after all. Kind of a history with stars there. He grinned to himself, as the sweat built up on his body, mingling with the salty sweat on his lovers back until both of them were writhing in a glistening joining of two bodies as one. Dan’s back rose to meet him in frantic movements, spurning the celestial’s lust even further. He could feel Dan’s inner walls clenching around him as his orgasm hit him. Dan came hard, without any hand, his or the devil’s, even touching his erection. The sheer lust and stimulation of his sensitive nerve bundle being pounded by his lover had been enough to send him over the edge. Dan keened and spasmed, his strong muscles milking Lucifer dry as his own pleasure hit its zenith. 

Panting, they took a few moments to catch their breath. Lucifer slid out of him. He knew Dan liked keeping him inside, but he wanted to hold his lover in his arms, face to face. He found enough strength to lift him on top of his body. Dan was still too jelly-like to contribute much to the movement, but his lips responded willingly to the gentle kisses peppering his face, a small smile of contentment below his half-lidded eyes. He shuddered when his still-sensitive member accidentally brushed against Lucifer’s glistening head, but he was too spent to do anything else at the moment. Ironic, considering his major contribution had been laying on the bed on the receiving end. Yet, sex with Lucifer was definitely a deeply engaging experience. Draining in so many ways… He felt himself drift back asleep, relishing the warmth under him. He heard the soft rustle as the wings fought their way out from under Lucifer’s back, enveloping him into a soft cocoon. In this moment, their world reduced to their two bodies, nothing else mattered, and sleep overtook both of them.


	15. Risky Investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer helps out while Dan and Chloe are busy with the case. Things don't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut here, but some angst and feels. It's getting close to the end of this story. I am thinking two or three more chapters. Thank you so much for all the comments and feedback. Next chapter will be having some more Douchifer hotness for those of you who like that sort of thing. :)

Chapter 15: Risky Investigations

The next day started earlier and less pleasant than expected. A new Sunshine Strangler victim had turned up during the night, putting pressure on Benedict to make headway in the case. This led to 4 am wake-up calls to both detectives, and a rather grumpy club owner who had been woken by Dan’s cell and would have much preferred to snuggle a while longer. Dan snickered at the thought as he took a quick, rather cold shower to jumpstart his system. Snuggling was something Lucifer may have had little experience with in his long past, but after some initial resistance appeared a huge fan of. Asleep or awake, if they were not engaged in more vigorous activities, spooning had become a new favorite pastime. Dan was particularly fond of the little purrs and growls when he petted his self-proclaimed monster. He had even encouraged him to snuggle in devil form. This Lucifer had fought against vehemently, still afraid of Dan’s rejection, but after some consistent begging and, well, bargaining for other favors, he had assented. To Lucifer’s surprise Dan did not seem repulsed at the slightest but was just as gentle and consistent in his caresses, helping the devil accept that Dan possibly could love all of him, scars on the inside and outside included.

However, snuggling was not to be, and thanks to the Corvette and Lucifer’s lack of respect to road rules and speed regulations they made it to the precinct just before Chloe. Benedict was surprised to see the two men enter before most of the other forces he had called in. He made a mental note that the consultant showing up at the same precise moment as Espinoza was perhaps too big a coincidence, especially given the early hour. He had been tipped off that Morningstar might have had an entanglement with Decker, but he started to suspect that his source may have gotten the right family, but the wrong ex-spouse. Since Morningstar was technically a pro-bono consultant he was not necessarily out of line if he was dating a member of the precinct; however, Benedict would not let another scandal befall his precinct after the Sinnerman fiasco and, well, the man had a reputation for scandalous behavior. He was going to give his team a chance to prove himself, but it certainly warranted a continued close eye.

By 7 o’clock the precinct was buzzing, more suspects were crossed off the list at a frantic pace, and Chloe was starting to go ahead and call in the men that had been unable to be cleared the day before rather than wait for more names as she had originally planned. Lucifer had excused himself briefly to get them all much-needed caffeine, as always perfectly nailing their preferences while spiking his own with whatever was stashed in his flask today. Paperwork wasn’t his thing, so he was drumming his fingers impatiently on her desk, until she lost her patience. “Lucifer, please! Can you annoy Dan for a while? This is really important.”

Lucifer just rolled his eyes but obediently shuffled over to Dan’s station. To his dismay, Dan was not at his desk, having been dispatched to pull more information on some of the names in question. Lucifer amused himself for a few minutes by rearranging Dan’s office supplies and drawing a few rather obscene sketches on several, spaced apart pages of his notepad. Lonely, he stalked Ella next who was more enthusiastic about his presence but then was called away to take another look at the last two victims in cold storage. Sighing, Lucifer thought about actually helping Chloe mull over the dreadfully boring papers when she came toward him, looking slightly panicked.

“Detective?” he questioned, curling his eyebrow suggestively. “Lucifer,” she huffed, out of breath. “I really need a favor – “   
Lucifer cut her off, a smirk on his lips. “Careful detective, are you sure you want a favor from me? I mean, me being old Beelzebub and all…”  
She looked annoyed. “Fine, can you just help me out then? Actually, you’d help out your loverboy too, and wouldn’t you love for him to owe you?” She smirked, knowing full well that this was tempting bait for her ever horny partner. “Look, Trixie’s school called. They found some asbestos in the building during a routine inspection and now they are cancelling school until it’s cleaned up and I have to pick her up. Dan and I cannot leave, and Maze is on a bounty mission in Belize. Please, please can you pick her up and watch her for a few hours?”

Under normal circumstances Lucifer was not fond of small humans. Young Beatrice was an exception – not that he’d ever admit that out loud – and he had enjoyed her presence during the outing with Dan. Of course, he had never watched the urchin by himself for a prolonged period of time. Although she had made a great accomplice in the Starford Academy case. Hell, it would beat another restless hour of avoiding paper work. He presented his best smile. “Of course, I’d be delighted.”

Chloe actually gave him a genuine smile of gratitude. “Thank you! Dan had put you already on the approved list for emergency contacts. You’ll just have to show ID for them to release her to you. I will call you as soon as one of us can take over.”

Lucifer was a little surprised to hear about being entrusted the little urchin by himself so soon after the reveal of his identity but took it as a good sign. Both detectives deeming him trustworthy, well who would have thought. He recalled Azrael’s list of petitioners on his behalf and he couldn’t shake a warm feeling in his chest. Had to be heartburn, Chloe to blame no doubt.

Lucifer took his Corvette to the school where he had met Trixie just a few years ago. He knew that her bullying had stopped to a screeching halt after his little “intervention” and she was having a much better time standing up for herself. When he pulled up, he had to wade through some of the germ-laden small humans waiting for their parents to find Trixie standing beside a stern looking woman who was overseeing several students still without a parent. Lucifer ignored the looks some of the pick-up moms – and the occasional dad – gave him and whipped out his ID. Trixie spotted him and started a toothy grin, shouting excitedly, “Lucifer!” She looked like she wanted to run to him and give him one of her big hugs but the teacher in charge, who threw a decidedly non-friendly look at Lucifer, halted her quickly. “Beatrice Espinoza, no leaving the premises until I have checked this man’s credentials.”

Lucifer put on his most charming smile, handing his ID over. The lady seemed flustered for a moment, but the safety of her charges clearly important to her, was able to pull herself away from Lucifer’s charm to carefully check over his identification and double-check it with the approved pick-up list. “Mr. Morningstar, I see you’ve only been put on the list recently, but I guess this checks out ok.” She handed the ID back, her features softening as she knelt down to talk to Trixie, “Honey, you’re ok going home with this gentleman? You do know him, right?”

Trixie grinned and proclaimed, before Lucifer had a chance to stop her, “Oh yeah, he works with my mom and he’s my dad’s boyfriend.” Lucifer couldn’t help but chuckle, amused by Trixie’s unfazed proud expression, matched by the teacher’s startled, slightly horrified one. “Umm, ok, I guess.” She had known Trixie’s father since Trixie had been in Pre-K and would have never guessed this outcome. She stared for another moment at the handsome stranger. “Have a good day now, sir,” was all she could sputter out, looking after them as they were leaving.

Once in the Corvette, which several other kids were throwing envious glances at, Lucifer made sure to buckle Trixie in, well aware that her parents would have his head if anything happened to their offspring. “So, what is it you would like to do? Your parents will be preoccupied at work and I am officially your overseer.” 

Trixie laughed. Lucifer always said things in a funny way. “It’s called a babysitter, but can we start with something chocolatey?”

Quite a fan of sweets himself, Lucifer had no objections and they made their way to a delicious gelato place that the devil had discovered many years back on a previous vacation from hell. They enjoyed several scoops of the frozen concoction. The only downside were Trixie’s sticky hands which Lucifer doused with hand sanitizer even after she wiped them off on a napkin and washed them in the bathroom. She couldn’t help but giggle when he was obsessed with cleaning her. Then she grew serious, whispering to the dark-haired man, “Lucifer, why is that man staring at you?”

Lucifer glanced in the direction she was looking at. Bloody hell! Something was seriously wrong. This was his third sibling showing up in two days. None of the meetings thus far had been as disastrous as his encounter with Uriel, but the suddenly surmounting visits had his nerves on edge. At least Gabriel had the good sense to stay at a distance, throwing him an apologetic, shy smile. He was dressed in jeans and – oh my Father – was that a Hot Tub High School t-shirt? He looked back at Trixie, “That’s one of my brothers. I haven’t seen him in a long time.” Trixie immediately got a serious look on her face, her eyebrows constricting, crunching up her face in an adorable ‘I got this’ look. “Was he mean to you? I will tell him to leave you alone!” Lucifer couldn’t help but smile at the child. She was something for sure. Clearly a chip of the old block. More Chloe than Dan though, if he was honest. “It’s ok child. Give me one moment.”

Lucifer tried to signal his brother that he was unavailable as he was with the little human. At first Gabriel looked confused, but then understanding showed on his face, he nodded, and disappeared quickly from view. “Whoa,” Trixie commented. “I didn’t even see him leave, and I was looking.”   
Lucifer nodded and added quietly, “Yeah, disappearing is my siblings’ specialty.” He sighed, “Although recently they seem to want to prove me otherwise.” 

Trixie looked at him with a ‘huh?’ look, so he just laughed and guided her back to the car. He turned on some definitely not Chloe-approved music (but the songs did have catchy lyrics…) and they sang along loudly as he drove her to Chloe’s apartment. Lucifer tried to be responsible and asked Trixie if she had any homework. She nodded and he shooed her off while whipping up something delicious from the random ingredients he found in the refrigerator. Trixie heartily approved, judging by the appetite and speed with which she devoured her portion and asked for seconds. Afterwards he let her turn the TV on so she could watch a weird talking sponge and his best friend, a starfish who had the IQ of a sea cucumber. Lucifer rolled his eyes, quality entertainment for raising humans no doubt. Trixie seemed satisfied though, giggling on the couch, cozied up with a blanket and a pillow. 

Lucifer, now having some time for himself, stepped back into the kitchen, putting some of the dishes away and ringing Dan. It went straight to voicemail. Lucifer messaged him with a lovely combination of eggplants, peaches, teardrops, and a Lucifer face and waited for a response. When none was forthcoming, he rang the other detective. Chloe picked up after the fourth ring, sounding tense.

“Detective?” Lucifer greeted, feeling a pit of dread in his stomach. “Lucifer, um, I got a hold of my neighbor who’s going to be able to take over for you at my house and watch Trixie. I think you need to come back to the station.” Even without using any superpowers Lucifer could tell this was bad. He hissed, now worried. “I’m on my way, but you are going to have to tell me more. I can’t get a hold of Dan –“ he didn’t finish the sentence when he heard Chloe hitch a breath, confirming his suspicions. She said softly, “Just come down here and I’ll fill you in.”

Shit! He hung up and rushed back to see to his relief that the neighbor lady had let herself in with the extra key. Trixie looked at him disappointed and it took all of his strength to put on his usual mask of charming debonair devil in order not to panic the little urchin. “I’m sorry, but your mom needs my help.” Technically not a lie. She nodded, still a little saddened, “It’s ok. I know you are looking out for my Mommy and Daddy, and I want them to be safe.”

‘So do I,’ Lucifer thought and rushed to his car, but then changed his mind. Wings were faster, and he could get the car later. He made sure no one was close by and with a whoosh unfurled his wingspan, taking off and making his way above Los Angeles traffic, arriving at the precinct mere minutes later. He hastened into the building that seemed a flurry of commotion, more so than even before he had left. Chloe immediately spotted him, only confused about his speedy arrival for a moment until realization hit her. She pulled him into an interrogation room. “Where is Dan?” Lucifer asked as soon as the door closed, trying to contain his temper, but his eyes flickered crimson betraying his emotions. 

She knew Lucifer would prefer truth, so she told him flat out, “He’s missing. We went to the last location he was seen. Based on the description and Dan’s notes, we are sure this man is the Sunshine Strangler, and I think he has Dan.” She showed him a picture of a non-descript looking man. Medium height, medium built, brown eyes, brown hair, a face that was easy to overlook in a crowd. “Unfortunately we don’t know yet who his accomplice is, but we think he has a hideout where he takes his victims before he –“ She stopped herself, looking distressed. Lucifer felt his anger rise, fueled by his fear for the man he loved. Oh Father, he loved Dan! The realization hit him like a brick. He thought of Charlotte. Dan couldn’t be his Charlotte. He wouldn’t, he couldn’t bear it. He punched the wall in utter frustration, leaving a dent behind. The pain, due to the detective, was a welcome distraction as he feverishly thought of what to do. Which is when he noticed a third reflection in the mirror. With a Hot Tub High School t-shirt.

He whirled to see Gabriel who wore the same slightly apologetic look from earlier. He heard Chloe gasp, but she wisely stayed behind Lucifer. After Pierce she had decided to let Lucifer take the lead when it came to celestials or other not-quite human entities. “Gabriel,” Lucifer’s tone was clipped, “this is again a really, really bad time.”  
Gabriel spoke softly, his voice still as sweet and smooth as when they were young, “Lucifer, I came to help. Azrael talked to me, and I foresaw danger to the one you love. Please brother, let me make things up to you.”  
Lucifer normally was not good at forgiveness or acceptance of help when it came to those who had shunned him during his fall, but right now he had the urge to kiss and hug his brother who could not have come at a better time. Of course, he also realized that Gabriel must have tried to warn him earlier today and he wished he hadn’t shooed him away then. “Please,” his voice raw, for once not too proud to beg. “Help me.” Gabriel nodded and took Lucifer’s hand. Besides Michael and himself, Gabriel was the most powerful archangel with talents of his own. As soon as their fingers touched they left the precinct and resurfaced in a dark room.

Chloe stared at the suddenly empty space. Lucifer and Gabriel had vanished before her eyes. She hoped with all her heart that Lucifer would yet again come through as her family’s guardian devil. Fallen angel or not, Lucifer had saved her life, Dan’s life, and Trixie’s life now multiple times and he was her ex’s best chance for survival. She couldn’t bear the thought of having to tell Trixie her father had died. She remembered the loss of her own father only too well. And truth be told, she didn’t want to see Lucifer lose Dan either. The men had become close quickly, but she could tell there was something special between them. Both were wounded men looking for belonging and trying to forge a path in a complicated universe. They were in many ways perfect for each other, Lucifer’s joie de vivre pulling Dan from his tendency to brood on his mistakes, and Dan’s unwavering loyalty and devotion to those he cared for helping Lucifer overcome his self-hatred.

Gabriel held a finger to his lips, signaling his brother to stay quiet. The darkness revealing a living room as their eyes adjusted. Lucifer heard faint voices, and then screams of pain. He knew that voice. His devil face and wings making their presence as he rushed through the house in a frenzy to stop whoever was hurting Dan. The noise came from the basement. Hell would be too good a place for the poor souls who had made a mistake when selecting their latest victim. He felt Gabriel’s presence right behind him. Wisely his brother did not make any attempts to stop him. He burst through a last door uncovering a shocked looking couple and a tied-up Dan who was naked, bleeding, and in obvious pain. A powerful blast from his wings forced the torturers to the ground, away from their victim. The devil’s face was truly horrific to look at, not only monstrous in its appearance but distorted by a sort of righteous anger that added another layer of horror to his visage. He picked the man up off the floor first, slamming him against a wall, hearing bone break. He let the man fall back to the floor as he pissed himself in fear, howling in pain. The young woman, an actually very pretty blonde, was trying to crawl away from him in terror. He growled and grabbed her by the throat when Gabriel gently clasped his hand. “Why don’t you take care of him?” He pointed to a shivering Dan who had tears in his eyes and was whimpering for Lucifer, not frightened by him at the least, but needing him desperately. 

Lucifer let the girl fall to the floor as if she was refuse, not sparing her a second glance. He freed Daniel easily, the tight ropes cutting into Dan’s flesh releasing him as soon as the devil touched the knots. He scooped him up in his arms, assessing where he was hurt and kissing him lovingly. He realized he was still in devil form and crying but having Daniel in his arms alive was all that mattered. For once he didn’t care about his appearance. He shrugged out of his jacket, covering Daniel without letting him go. Dan had his face buried in Lucifer’s chest, chanting his name softly between moans of pain. Lucifer dialed Chloe on his phone, leaving it behind on the floor, knowing she would pinpoint its location and take care of the scum writhing on the floor. He ripped out two of his feathers and worked on Dan’s wounds while returning to the form of the eccentric club owner of Lux. The detective lost consciousness, from exhaustion and relief, and Lucifer asked Gabriel to stay behind until the cavalry showed up. Gabriel simply nodded, his soft features shining with warmth and happiness at having provided something to the brother who was once his favorite, and whom he should have reconciled with a long time ago. 

Lucifer wrapped Dan up closely in his arms, making sure to grip him tightly. He wanted to bring Dan to the safety of his penthouse to nurse him back to health as he had done for him not too long ago. Before he took off, he made sure to do the right thing and he thanked Gabriel. He would have to rethink familial relations in earnest, but Dan was more important right now. 

Once he had placed Dan on the black silk sheets of his bedroom and saw his chest rise and fall in a pleasing rhythm, he felt a rush of relief. Sleep would be the best medicine right now, as the angelic power of his feathers had provided the needed healing of the physical wounds. Once Dan woke, he would smother him with all the devil cuddles he had to give. Lucifer smiled. While his lover slept, he would make the best pudding creation yet. Only the best would do for the fragile human male he had chosen to give his heart to.


	16. Rings and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan needs some recuperation. What will the Devil do to make him feel whole again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can see where this is heading. I am a sucker for happy endings. All is well that ends well. As always, thank you for comment and kudos love!

Chapter 16: Rings and Promises

Dan was shaken, as the ordeal had taken quite a bit out of him. On the other hand, he couldn’t be more grateful. Lucifer had not only saved him and healed him, he was currently doting on him like an overprotective hen with a fragile baby chick. He had eaten so much of his newest pudding creation that his stomach was feeling like it would burst. The Devil held his water bottle for him whenever he needed to drink, even after he protested that he wasn’t a baby and fully capable of drinking on his own. He had been carried to and from the bathroom when the need was arising, and it had taken a very firm stance to let him at least do his business in private, Lucifer agitatedly guarding the doorway, thankfully turned away to give him some privacy while fulfilling his own need of providing protection for the fragile human. Having almost lost Dan seemed to have changed something in Lucifer. They were back in bed, when Lucifer made sure they faced each other and he took Dan’s hand, looking into Daniel’s large blue eyes. He looked nervous, his hand shaking slightly, then raising Dan’s hand to his mouth, softly kissing his knuckles, while his other hand stroked his face. 

“Daniel?” The Devil’s voice was soft and more vulnerable than usual.  
“Yes,” Dan replied, suddenly a bit nervous. He hadn’t seen Lucifer this raw since the first night when he found him seriously injured on the couch.   
And then Lucifer took his ring off. The one he never took off. The one that seemed as much part of his being as his wings and his devil face. He held it with shaking fingers in front of Dan. “Daniel Espinoza, I love you. I cannot promise you eternal happiness, but for the rest of your natural life, and as much as I will be allowed to, beyond that I want to be yours if you will let me. Marry me?”  
Dan couldn’t help it. He didn’t even care that his father would have looked at him in disgust, never having allowed him to show any weakness. He burst into tears and leaned in to kiss Lucifer with as much love he was able to put into it before uttering a breathless, “Yes, yes I will.” Lucifer’s smile could have rivaled his brightest star, and he slid the ring, an object of divine origin, on Dan’s finger as a promise to make them one. 

They were allowed a few minutes of just holding onto each other in sweet embrace before both their phones went off in a frenzy, one after the other. Chloe had booked the murderous couple and was desperate to check on Dan. Gabriel had given her his statement, so she had learned that Dan had been hurt but alive. In addition, she had to report to Benedict and both Lucifer and Dan would be required to do so as well. However, she had been able to get them a grace period as Dan had been reported as kidnapped and she had confirmed that he had been injured and was currently being treated for his injuries. Technically not a lie, even though Lux was not a hospital per se. Benedict was more than delighted that they had caught the killers and had a press conference scheduled to finally give the precinct some favorable press. He was more than willing to give a little extra time off to those affected as long as the outcome of their investigations cast a favorable light. 

Hearing Dan’s voice, shaky but his normal self, made Chloe feel as if a weight was lifted off her chest. She spoke with him long enough to make sure he would be ok, but not long enough to tire him out. Besides, she knew her devilish, slightly overprotective partner. She was sure he was literally up Dan’s ass right now – in every sense of the word. She couldn’t help but laugh at her own joke a little. 

Indeed, having assured that Dan was going to be his, Lucifer was now torn between not wanting to break Dan after just having escaped torture and the threat of death and the eagerness of wanting to ravage and feel him, feeling his pulse quicken and his life force strong in his arms. Damn, why did he have to be so delectable? He was pretty sure Dan would murder him if he called him cute, but Detective Douche had become his kryptonite and he liked danger, so why not. 

Dan huffed an insincere protest of outrage when Lucifer called him ‘cute’ and a ‘danger to his powers of restraint.’ A part of Dan felt amused by Lucifer’s internal struggle that was plain to see on his face now that he was pretty proficient discerning his moods and facial expressions. He himself was emotionally on a rollercoaster ride after his anguish and fear, and then the joy of the proposal. When he had been strapped down in the basement and subjected to electric charges, whips, beatings, and cutting instruments he had feared never seeing Lucifer again. He had recalled Lucifer’s sadness at being cut off from those he loved by being banished from Heaven, unable to even visit. Dan had felt the pain of being cut away forever from someone he loved, despairing before Lucifer had revealed to him that Charlotte was in Heaven and would meet him again. The thought of his lover enduring that pain had scared him more than his impending death, and he had held out hope for divine intervention that would save the fallen angel from another bruise to his battered heart.

He decided to end Lucifer’s self-torment and grasped deftly between his legs. He had a feeling that despite the physical exhaustion a good shag would ground him back to the here and now instead of dwelling on the terror of the preceding hours. Lucifer gasped an excited “Oh!” He didn’t take the lead for once, but simply spread his long, lean legs to allow Dan unfettered access to all he had to offer there. Dan enjoyed himself by alternating between a light touch and a steady twisting grip, also rolling the balls in his hands and tugging gently on the sensitive skin there. Lucifer’s little noises and physical response showed his appreciation of his efforts. 

However, eventually the Devil couldn’t curb his own desires and he resumed taking charge, flipping Dan around and positioning him on all fours. He pressed Dan’s front down, so his ass was perched high, with his head burrowed in a pillow between his arms. Grinning, the devil gave each cheek a good slap before spreading the cheeks and pushing his tongue in Dan’s puckered hole. Dan loved all the attention Lucifer bestowed on his behind, not just focusing on the bundle of nerves but also licking alongside it and kissing and sucking on his spread cheeks. Before dating a man, he had never been touched that way there, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that he relished it. Lucifer loved sticking his tongue in his behind. He could put Gene Simmons to shame with that thing, and even his tongue appeared to have superhuman strength, prodding and licking places out of reach for ordinary similar appendages. Dan was busy moaning into the pillow and simply wiggling his butt around to encourage his lover to continue.

He noticed Lucifer stretching away from him, abandoning his sensitive opening for only a moment as he was grabbing something from the nightstand. Dan knew that Lucifer liked to rotate toys and outfits to surprise him with and waited in anticipation of what his Dark Lord had in mind. First, Lucifer reattached the leather collar on his neck. He was rather fond of it, and Dan found it a turn-on as well. 

He felt a hand reaching around, long fingers taking a hold of his tackle and then felt a not unpleasant squeeze as something was looped around his equipment. He glanced down to see Lucifer display some bondage skills, having placed a cock ring and a ball spreader around his already aroused member and balls. He knew the more experienced man liked the look it gave him as it swelled and darkened those areas and prolonged his release. Then he felt the same hands move upward, the tongue buried back in his increasingly wet, relaxing hole. He screamed softly when he felt the bite of a nipple clamp, then quickly a second, connecting his sensitive nubs with a thin silver chain with a little bell attached. Whenever he moved or Lucifer tugged on the chain, the bell chimed softly. 

He was glad he had the pillow now, his vocalizations growing louder. He knew of course that the penthouse was well insulated from any noise coming in or going out, but the intensity was sometimes just too much. That infernal tongue was literally spearing him, and while one hand was tenderly massaging his backside, the other had started to lightly slap his engorged dick around, not helping matters. The damn bell chimed in rhythm with the spasms of his body.

Suddenly he felt himself moved again, Lucifer swiftly and firmly placing him on his back with his feet in the air and his hands stretched behind his head. He had the hook still placed there by the headboard and used a pair of fur-lined handcuffs (his Devil had felt horrible last time after he had seen marks regular handcuffs had made, even though Dan wasn’t complaining) to fasten his wrists in that position for the duration of their lovemaking. Dan’s helplessness was a turn on for both of them in the bedroom and Dan was incredibly relieved to find his recent tie-up torment had not changed anything in that regard. With Lucifer, it was an act of passion and he felt safe in whatever activity they engaged in. Currently the Lord of Hell looked with unbridled lust at the spread before him body with his tenderized, trapped nipples and swollen junk while playing with himself. 

Dan wiggled in his cuffs, his own desire swelling by the sight of the erect cock before him, the foreskin rapidly jerked up and down the large, moist, reddened head by those long, elegant fingers. “You want this?” Lucifer teased, his voice rough with arousal.   
Dan swallowed, hoarsely replying, “Yes, yes please.” To underscore his words he spread his legs even further, resting them on the Devil’s strong shoulders, opening his ass as much as he was able from this position. Dan’s need for being entered was palpable. As for the Devil’s reaction, he could see how much he literally inflamed the man’s passion as his eyes shifted from deep brown to hellfire. Dan moaned. 

Lucifer pushed into him, spreading him with that familiar burn, then hitting that magical spot inside. He tugged lightly at the chain connecting his nipples at the same time, making Dan’s back arch up as he whined and moaned even louder. The Devil just rested inside him, twisting his member with a swivel of his hips instead of pounding in and out. It was sensuous and made every fold and inch rub against his tender insides. Sweat covered their torsos and faces, making their skin glisten. Dan’s dick and balls had almost turned purple and he knew Lucifer would have to release him soon. He felt everything intensely and there was only one wish left he wanted to beg Lucifer for. He knew he would be asking for a lot, but it would be tremendously arousing for him and show his future husband that he truly desired all of him.

“Lucifer,” he got his attention. “Can you finish in your devil form?” He moaned for emphasis and put on his best puppy dog eyes, glad he wasn’t currently gagged. 

Lucifer almost immediately froze, but Dan had expected that initial reaction and made up for it by using his own muscles, trained from their previous lovemaking, to continue milking the cock inside him. He also made sure to get the damn chain to jingle again, breaking Lucifer from his forlorn look. He stared into his big blues with both longing and uncertainty. Dan knew deep down that Lucifer desired someone to love all of him completely, without reservations. He just had trouble believing anyone could and he was extremely frightened of scaring Dan off. 

Dan whined needily. “Please. I’ll be extra good.” Lucifer couldn’t help but chuckle at that assertion. How could he deny his Douche? He let his body change, feeling more exposed than ever before. He looked at Dan, afraid that despite his promise he would freak out or go catatonic. Well, he shouldn’t have worried because the unassuming detective held more surprises in his muscular body than there were grains of sand in the desert. Dan wasn’t just ok, he was positively enraptured. His pupils were blown wide, his tongue licking his lips, his captive dick twitching. He moaned again. “I love you Lucifer. G-Hell, I love you so much. Please fuck me. Right now.”

Again, who was he to deny a desire? Lucifer let go – of everything. Worries, self-restraint, self-doubt, and for the first time since Hell and the first time ever with a human, allowed himself to be completely who he was as he had sex – no, as he made love. He undid the restraints around Dan’s junk as easily as he had fastened them and made sure to release his wrists as well. Immediately Dan’s hands shot to his torso and legs, caressing and touching the raw flesh as aroused and tenderly as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world. Which he started to believe, he might be in Dan’s eyes, even now. He released the nipple clamps as well, just wanting to see his lover in his naked, raw glory. When he came, he came before Daniel, kissing him, holding his head in his hands as he trembled above him, so close to ecstasy that there were tears in his eyes. Dan lasted barely a moment longer, spilling hotly between them. They didn’t talk or move. There was no need. They just breathed deeply, content to be with the other. Eventually Lucifer shifted back and released his wings. Both exhausted, sleep overtook them.

The next morning the alarm on the detective’s phone rang at the regular time. He had slept deeply without any nightmares. He kissed his bed partner on the cheek, wiggling the hand with the newly placed ring before his eyes. “After work we may have to do some planning.”

Lucifer hummed in agreement, his eyes half-closed in pleasure and sappy happiness. His bathroom was big enough for them to get ready together. Even though Lucifer didn’t have to keep official precinct hours unless he was directly involved in a case, he wanted to give his statement to Benedict with Dan and keep an eye on him. All things considered he thought he did a good job not being too overprotective, but he wasn’t just ready yet to let his lover out of his sight.

He let Dan enter the precinct first, knowing that Dan was still careful not to draw too much attention to their relationship yet. Lucifer could always start the day off with his obligatory coffee run. Dan loved his job, and after Malcolm had to be careful not to ruffle any feathers. He didn’t know Benedict well enough, and so he chose to simply share Lucifer with his circle rather than the world at large. They had discussed the matter before, and Lucifer was quite content on waiting until Dan was ready. 

Dan was greeted with many friendly hugs and short exchanges on the floor. Plenty of people were glad he had escaped without serious injury. Well, Daniel mused, he had been seriously injured and would still be had his Devil not fixed it. Not that he could exactly share that portion of his experience with anyone but a select few. Chloe gave him the biggest hug. “You’re really alright?”

Dan nodded. “Thanks, Chlo. By the way, I know it’s my night with Trixie. Can we do something together as a family? I want to discuss something with you. It’s important to me to have you hear it first.” 

Chloe was a damned good detective and she saw it right away. The ring. Lucifer’s ring. On Dan’s hand. She would have made Ella proud with her squeal of surprise and happiness for the two of them. There was a little pang of jealousy, but she shoved it down, genuinely happy for the men in her life. “Family night. You got it. I should warn you though, my Mom is in town and she may show up.”

Dan rolled his eyes. Mama Decker was a good woman, but also a handful. Lucifer could charm the woman though like no one’s business. Hell, it would be a good start to his plan which he hadn’t shared with Lucifer. If Lucifer could embrace all sides of himself and accept that he was loved, then he could darn well take their relationship out of hiding. He knew his own family was going to have a fit and he was still concerned about his job, but if he was going to marry his fallen angel he would sure as Hell (ha!) not do it in secret. 

His first stop was by Benedict’s office to give his statement. He knocked and heard the gruff ‘enter’ which he obeyed, closing the door behind him.  
“Espinoza, glad to see you’re feeling better.” The man’s eyes surveyed Dan, noting with some surprise that there seemed no obvious physical injuries.   
“Thank you, sir. I had some medical attention and I feel a lot better. I came in to give my statement.” Dan recounted how he had been knocked out, held captive, and subsequently tortured. He included his rescue by Lucifer sans the devil face, and reiterated seeking medical help to recover before coming in.   
“How did Mr. Morningstar find you?”  
“He had received a tip from one of his associates.” Also true, if Lucifer’s brother could be termed an associate.  
Benedict wasn’t a stupid man. As an experienced cop he could tell that Espinoza left out parts of the story. For one, strolling in seemingly unscathed appeared unlikely considering the time he had spent captured, plus given the physical evidence at the scene and recorded confessions. Still, the case had been closed, speedily and successfully. He could also imagine that his injuries could have been delicate, and perhaps he was simply good at masking pain to avoid embarrassing details he didn’t want to share. Good enough, he supposed. “I would like a final statement from Morningstar. Did he arrive with you?”

Dan turned a little pink. Clearly Benedict was observant. They had been careless when coming in together so early the other day. Oh well, he might as well put it out there. He was tired beating around the bush anyways. “Um, he went to get coffee, but he should be here shortly. There is something you should know sir.” Deep breath, Daniel. Surely this would be easier than confessing his involvement with Malcolm. “Mr. Morningstar and I – well, we’re together. Together-together sir.” He added the last comment to make clear what he meant, nervously gauging his superior’s reaction. Technically he was free to see who he wanted, but obviously dating Lucifer openly would raise a few eyebrows. Benedict’s support or lack thereof would likely dictate if the precinct would turn into a hostile work environment for him, seeing that his recent track record was already less than stellar.

Benedict was pleased to hear Espinoza tell the truth rather than hide behind more lies. It supported his belief that the man seemed to have turned a new leaf and was trying to prove that he was trustworthy. He really didn’t care whether he was gay – well, considering Decker was his ex, more likely bi – although Morningstar was perhaps an interesting choice as he still wasn’t sure of the consultant’s character. “Your private life is your choice, as long as it doesn’t interfere with your performance at work. I assume that is not going to be a problem?”

“No sir,” Dan quickly replied, with a sigh of relief. He excused himself and left the office when he spied Lucifer with the coffee order. Dan took another deep breath and gave him a thank-you kiss on the cheek, in complete sight of everyone in the precinct. Lucifer raised a brow in pleasant surprise, a couple faces turned to stare, Chloe muttered ‘finally’ and Ella high-fived a random colleague walking by. Someone wolf-whistled and then everyone went back to work. Well, it really wasn’t as big a deal as he had feared this whole time. Lucifer’s eyes twinkled and he teasingly joked, “My, my detective, rethinking that stance on PDA, are we?”

Dan grinned back. “Yeah, I guess I am. Told Benedict too. By the way, he needs your statement too.” Lucifer nodded, still pleased by this morning’s developments and strutted over to the lieutenant’s office. 

They had a great day at the office. Lucifer didn’t even mind that most of the day was spent with Chloe doing paperwork again. It gave him time to ponder his promise to Dan, and his recent familial visits. He had promised Gabriel to have a chat after work. Dan was invited too. It would be his first time introducing Dan as his future betrothed to a member of his family, and he found himself oddly excited at the prospect. He made a short prayer to Azrael, inviting her to come along to. He drew the line at Michael. He might be willing to reconsider some relationships, but angelic pricks were still off the menu. He hoped things would go well. Directly after talking to his family, Dan had apparently planned a get-together with the Decker family. A busy evening indeed. What could possibly go wrong?


	17. Renewed Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Lucifer share their happy news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short, but sweet chapter.

Chapter 17: Renewed Bonds

They had agreed upon meeting at Lux, since it was Lucifer’s comfort zone, and prior to opening times it was certainly spacious and private. They arrived straight from the precinct with just enough time for a drink and some lip locking before they were joined by Gabriel. Clued in by Chloe during the arrest of the Sunshine Strangler couple that she was decidedly not amused by his choice of T-shirt (seriously, did every angel have a thing for ogling her naked boobs?), he now wore a simple dark green shirt that highlighted his green eyes and blond hair. A little shorter than Lucifer, he was a striking creature nonetheless. 

Neither he nor Lucifer were quite ready to do the hugging thing, but deeply thankful for his assistance in retrieving Dan alive Lucifer did pull a chair out for his brother and gave him a welcoming nod and smile. Dan cautiously offered his hand, “Hi, I’m Dan. Thanks for helping me out.”  
Gabriel shook it and replied in the soft, sweet tone that was his trademark. “You’re welcome. I wanted to make some amends. I have a few millenia to catch up on, but it seemed like a good start.”

A woosh, and another newcomer joined the group. Azrael was not near as stand-offish as her brothers and pulled first Lucifer, then Gabriel, and finally Dan into a tight embrace. It was hard to deny the sweet spitfire the gesture and it helped break the ice. Rae-Rae beamed at Dan, “It’s so nice to see you outside the bedroom!”

Dan could feel his cheeks flush. He started to get the feeling that more people had seen him in his birthday suit since he started seeing Lucifer than in his entire years before that combined. 

Lucifer looked at his sister and brother, his favorite siblings before the fall. Where once was only anger he felt a warmth of being reunited. Both had reached out to him and tried in their own ways to repair some of the damage done. Before Chloe and Dan, Lucifer might have not been open to forgiveness, but a lot had changed in the last 5 years and he was perhaps ready to discuss what Rae had offered during her last visit. Still, emotional closeness was difficult for him and talking about his feelings was not his forte. 

Dan, sensing his dilemma, started the conversation for him. “So, I hear that Go-, your father is easing up on visitation? Is that why you are here?”

Gabriel looked bashful. “Yes, it seems that the taboo to see my brother is lifted. I am so sorry Luce,” he glanced earnestly at the dark-haired man. “Many of us have missed your presence in the Silver City, but it was Dad’s perceived will, and Michael reinforced it and … perhaps we should have done this sooner.” He peeked at Rae-Rae. “I am deeply grateful for Azrael taking the first step and talking to Father to mend what was broken. I agree with her that it’s time to be a family again.” He saw Lucifer’s eyes flash at anger, as he clearly was still apprehensive about the idea of ‘family’ and forgive and forget. Gabriel hastily raised his hands defensively, “I know you’re not just coming back into the fold, I just mean we miss you and want to see you again. On your terms is fine.” Azrael nodded, smiling warmly at Lucifer and Dan, who was squeezing his lover’s hand encouragingly. 

Lucifer took a deep breath. He poured a glass for each member of the party, non-alcoholic for Rae-Rae. He took a drink, emptying the whole glass before everyone else had a sip. “Fine,” he grumpily declared. “I can be the bigger Devil and admit that maybe I’d like to see some of your dopey faces around.” 

“There’s the spirit,” Azrael cheered, and Gabriel smiled. Dan was thinking things were going pretty well, all things considered.

“But,” Lucifer continued, making tension reappear. “If we are doing this, there are a few ground rules. Number 1, no one messes with my human circle. I’m sorry, but after Uriel, Mom, and Amenadiel I am a little leery of divine interference. Second,” he looked at Dan, “I want you to know that I am planning to bind myself permanently to this man. So, if you want us to be family again, he’ll be part of the package. I don’t care if that’s not ever been done before.”

Both angels only noticed the ring on Dan’s finger now. Gabriel’s eyes grew big, and even Azrael gasped in surprise. Angel-human intimate relations weren’t exactly common, but betrothal was definitely a new one. Well, Lucifer was known to create his own rules. After all this time, the concessions he was asking for didn’t sound too outrageous. “I accept,” both agreed. For the first time in eons, there was nothing but happiness between the angels. Dan couldn’t help but feel special – not only was he loved by a celestial being, he was going to be part of a heavenly family, and he was able to help heal some of Lucifer’s pain.

After some pleasant small talk, including some catch up by Lucifer on his earthly doings, shared musings between Dan, Lucifer, and Rae about how awesome Ella was, and several jokes at Michael’s expense (which even Gabriel seemed gleefully happy about), they parted ways so they could head to the Decker household. 

As before, Trixie yanked the door open and squealed with excitement. The men greeted the munchkin. Dan ruffling her hair and giving her a big hug and kiss, grateful to see his monkey after his ordeal. Lucifer bribed her with chocolate he had brought for his defense. Dan was trying to yank it back, hissing, “Chloe will kill you if she has those before dinner.”

However, Trixie was too fast and had disappeared in her room with her treasure. Lucifer just shrugged. “I’ll take my chances.” Maze came around the corner, grinning, “So, I see someone likes to live dangerously, supplying the little human with treats before dinner.”

Chloe’s voice rang out from the kitchen, sounding annoyed. “Really, Lucifer? I even tried to cook something you might like.” She stepped into the room with her friends and gave her partner an elbow to the ribs, the grin on her face making evident that she wasn’t near as upset as she sounded. A loud knock on the door signaled another arrival.

Chloe steeled herself, as she had a pretty good idea who stood on the other side. She opened the door to see her mom. “Darling!” her mother shouted out, opening her arms. “It is so good to see you.” Getting a glimpse of the others behind her, she equally beamed at Dan and Lucifer, “Oh, and both my handsome men are here too!” Her enthusiasm waned a little when she saw the leather-clad, hostile-looking woman in the mix. “And, uh, who might this be?”

Chloe sighed, pulling her mom in the door. “That is Maze, my roommate, Mom. Why don’t you get yourself comfortable at the table. Dinner is almost ready, and I hear there are quite a few news to be shared.”

“Oh,” her mom looked excited, undoubtedly not thinking of the same type of news Chloe knew were going to be shared. Maze just huffed and went to the table. Lucifer grinned, complimenting Penelope on her attire and guiding the elder Decker to the table as a rather chagrinned Dan called Trixie to dinner and followed the group to sit down. 

Trixie jumped in, more hyper than before, with some traces of chocolate around her mouth. She took the seat next to Maze, across from her Dad and Lucifer. Mama Decker sat between Trixie and Lucifer, leaving Chloe a spot by Maze and Dan. Lucifer excused himself to get up and help Chloe bring the food out. In honor of their taco nights Chloe had gone with another Mexican theme, having prepared enchiladas and chile rellenos. There was also plenty of salsa, guacamole, and queso. She even had prepared a pitcher of margaritas for the adults and a Shirley Temple for her little monkey. As Lucifer sat back down Dan couldn’t help but hold his hand under the table. Trixie took one good look at the two men and announced excitedly, in a high-pitched voice no one at the table could miss, “You’re wearing Lucifer’s ring!!!! Can I now call you my Step-Devil?”

Penelope’s fork fell to the plate and her mouth formed a silent ‘oh’, Chloe looked a little flustered at Trixie blurting out the big announcement, Maze had a triumphant grin on her face considering Lucifer copped another celestial rebel move, Lucifer smiled happily, and Dan did too, but several shades more crimson. Trixie, just pleased at her observational skills, simply was content to now stuff food in her face. 

Chloe quietly spoke to her mom, trying to soften the blow, “Mom, this is really, really wonderful news. Dan and Lucifer have been together for a little while.” She turned to her ex and her partner. “Congratulations you two!” She whole-heartedly meant it, having had the day to get over her jealousy. After all, Lucifer had supported he during her time with Pierce; even though he had known the guy was a douchebag, her happiness had been more important to him than his own feelings. 

Penelope was still struggling, but her acting skills kicked in, taking her daughter’s hint. “Yes, of course, congratulations. Um, Dan, I wasn’t aware that you liked men?”

Dan, still red-faced, replied quietly, “Only one man really. Lucifer is quite special.” Of course, how special was not a secret he was going to share. Maze’s badly suppressed laughter didn’t help. Getting the stink-eye from Trixie, Maze pulled herself together and murmured a halfway-sincere, “Good job, douche. I can think of some great wedding gifts for you two.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, and Dan had the urge to hide out in the bathroom for a while. Lucifer knew how to get Dan’s mind of his nerves by giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek and raising his glass. “A toast to friends and family. I couldn’t be happier than to share this moment with all of you.”

Trixie couldn’t help it. “Hey, I still want to know if I can now call you my Step-Devil?!”


	18. Relative Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final stop on the couple's tour to announce the status of their relationship: Dan's extended family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I do not speak Spanish. However, thanks to the Spanish teacher at my school and google translate I hope this is not mangling anything.

Chapter 18: Relative Trouble

Even though they had shared the news with most of their circle, after pulling Ella aside and Lucifer telling Linda at their next therapy session, there was one family they had avoided: Dan’s. The Espinoza’s were a wonderful, warm, tight-knit group – but they were also very traditional. Dan’s father had been the exception to the loving group, as he had been emotionally distant with his son, and often borderline verbally and physically abusive. However, Espinoza Senior had died many years past, allowing Dan to repair his relationship with his mother and get again closer to his many uncles, aunts, and cousins. He was not sure how they were going to react to his announcement that he was going to marry a man. And to be honest, Lucifer just being Lucifer was a lot to take in. The name alone was enough to rattle some of the staunchly Catholic family members. Dan was prepared to have another break from his family if it came down to it, but he rather hoped they could find it in their hearts to accept the newest development in his life. 

Luciana Espinoza invited her son over for Sunday dinner once a month. Sunday dinner was usually a family affair, and anywhere from 10 to 25 or so random family members would show up. There was always food enough to feed an army, and Grandma Maria Espinoza, the matriarch of the family, and at 98 still surprisingly spry, was usually overseeing preparations. In for a penny, in for a pound. Dan had considered giving Lucifer behavior guidelines but then abandoned the idea because a) the devil always did his own thing anyway and b) if he wanted him to become a part of his family they might as well get to have the full Lucifer experience before making their minds up whether he would be accepted or not.

Dan did try to ask Lucifer to dress a little bit more casual, which apparently translated to an Armani suit without the vest. At his behest, Lucifer had made dessert to contribute. He had whipped up a Tarta de Santiago, a Spanish Almond Cake, the smell of which had Dan salivating. Dan had let his mom know that he was bringing someone special to the gathering and had tried to choke out ‘he’s a guy’ but chickened out, thinking it would perhaps be better to break that news in person. Now his hands were sweaty, and he gave Lucifer a weak smile as they exited the corvette which they had parked down the street, as most closer spots were already taken over by his extended family, even though they were actually early. 

As they got to the front door, they could hear many excited Spanish voices chittering back and forth. Music was playing in the background, loud enough to be heard through the door. Children were visible through the fence, playing in the backyard. Dan gathered his courage and opened the heavy wooden door. “Mijito,” a plump, sweet-faced woman exclaimed, opening her arms before coming to a sudden halt when her eyes met Lucifer. Indeed the whole room, filled with Dan’s relatives seemed to freeze. All chatter died, just the music continued playing, and the children’s voices were still heard outside. Lucifer nonchalantly, as if nothing was wrong, placed his tarta on the table. Then he smoothly took the hand of Maria Espinoza, seated in the place of honor by the table, and graced said hand with a kiss before complementing her on the gathering before turning and thanking Dan’s mom for letting him accompany Dan. Dan was vacillating between pride in his devilish lover for suavely ignoring the awkward situation and carrying on like a trooper and quiet discomfort at the situation. Luciana dropped her outstretched arms and tried to muster a fake smile, but it was Grandma Maria who made the room come alive again when she giggled and welcomed Lucifer into the home in broken English. 

Everyone commenced talking and playing around as before, but quite a few glances were thrown in Lucifer’s (and Dan’s) direction. Lucifer swayed to the music, as relaxed as ever, tasting some of the food that was laid out and helping himself to a mojito. Dan swallowed, advanced to his mom and quietly whispered, “Por favor dale una oportunidad. Io siento. No sabia como decirte pero amo este chico.” She smiled wanly, and turned around, fleeing to the kitchen. Dan looked forlorn, unsure what to do next. He knew it was going to be difficult, but he wasn’t going to hide his relationship. 

He turned around to see that his Devil was trying his best to carry on a conversation with his grandmother using English and expansive hand gestures. Judging Maria’s delighted face and chuckles he was doing well for himself. Unfortunately, he also saw several of his cousins look darkly at him and he was sure he heard ‘maricon’ whispered underhandedly in several corners of the room. Luckily his favorite cousin, Jorge, pulled him aside with a wide grin. Jorge was also a police officer, although at a different precinct. He and Dan had always traded stories from the job, and he had supported Dan after the whole Malcolm fiasco had blown up. “Dude, please tell me that is not who I think it is?” Dan could tell that Jorge knew the answer, but was more than relieved when he realized he was just being teased, and there was no heat in it. “It’s bloody Lucifer Morningstar, right? The guy you used to complain about? The one working with Chloe?”  
Dan shrugged, grinning embarrassed. “Yeah. Guess I have to eat some crow. So, I am not going to beat around the bush, but I’m – I’m dating the guy. And to be completely honest, we are going to get married. I know you guys probably will-“  
Jorge cut him off. He looked at Dan, all serious. “Dan, you are my favorite cousin. Can’t say I’m not surprised, and you’ve done some bullshit in the past. But you are familia and I don’t care about anyone else, I’m in your corner. Just do me a favor and don’t start wearing pink.” He laughed, and Dan joined in, thankful to have at least someone on his side. He did make the decision though not to bring up the time when a demon made him wear his ex’s pink sweat suit. 

The rest of the afternoon was both awkward and reassuring. Dan found out quickly who he would stay on speaking terms with. The ugly comments continued but didn’t embolden or increase to more audible volume due to Maria’s strict gazes, as she had taken a liking to the dark-haired Americano. Several relatives found it in their hearts to accept Lucifer, making light conversation in English. Some voiced concerns to Dan in Spanish but said that they would make an effort. Most others simply stayed away, giving him and his partner the cold shoulder. A few left uncharacteristically early, and of those most cast dark glances at Dan that were easy to interpret. In all honesty, Dan was okay except for one problem – his mother had not reappeared since their arrival. He walked into the small, tiled kitchen. The smell of spices was heavy, and the room was heated from preparations earlier. He found his mother leaning over the kitchen table, her head in her hands, with quiet sobs shaking her shoulders. The sight made his heart ache. “Mama,” he whispered. She looked up, and he could see both sorrow and anger in her eyes. He took a deep breath. “Look, he makes me happy. Does it really matter that much that he is a man? He has saved my life, and Trixie’s. Trixie loves him too.”

His mother stayed silent, seeming to process his words. She had heard her granddaughter talk about a Lucifer before. The name always had given her pause, but the stories often included Lucifer helping her out with bullies or protecting her parents. She had not been sure what to make of the man and had never thought she would have to deal with him directly. Her own husband, Dan’s father, had been a flawed man. Dan had grown into a fine man despite their difficult relationship and had forgiven his mother for not protecting him more from his father’s ire when he was younger. Could she really deny him this? His grandmother seemed to accept it. She sighed heavily. “Mijito, I will try. That’s all I can say.” Dan smiled a little, grateful for the chance. 

They stayed several hours. Lucifer used his charm to make some more people come around, falling under his spell as it were. By the evening, many were laughing good-naturedly with the club owner and had resumed talking to Dan. Even his mother seemed to ease a little. When they turned to leave, Lucifer had a little surprise left. As Dan opened the door Lucifer turned to Luciana and said, in flawlessly accented Spanish, “Muchas gracias por invitarme a su casa. Turimos una conversacion muy interessante, especialmente haber conozido a la abuela Espinoza. Buenos noches!” He bowed, threw a kiss at Grandma Espinoza who laughed with delight and left through the door. Dan slightly gaped, then followed. He left a stunned room behind. Some of those who had muttered insults before had enough shame to hang their heads, and Dan’s mom was simply flabbergasted. Jorge laughed with his grandmother. He took his phone out and took a few pictures of some shocked faces that would provide entertainment for years to come.

Dan caught up to Lucifer at the car. “You speak Spanish???”  
Lucifer’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “Dan, Love, I am the Devil. I speak every language. I think I am at around 7,000 if you count the extinct ones. Oui, c’est bon. Kein Problem, ja?”

Dan plopped into the passenger seat. Lucifer had understood everything that had been said the entire time. He looked back at him and quietly said, “Thank you.” He only understood now how much Lucifer had tried to make a good impression. He hadn’t been oblivious in the slightest but had reigned his temper in for Dan. They briefly kissed and drove back to Lux where Lucifer demonstrated that languages were not the only thing his mouth and tongue were good at.


	19. Real Estate of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and romance. In that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting toward the end. Feeling bittersweet. I love this story. The last chapter will be a long one, but I hope to get it done in the next few weeks. Thank you for all your comments so far!

Chapter 19: Real Estate of the Heart

A few more months went by and things only improved. Lucifer was his usual helpful and yet equally annoying self at the precinct. Gabriel and Azrael checked in regularly – and Azrael had that much needed talk with Ella. Chloe was gracious enough and included the angels on Taco Night, to the delight of Trixie who liked to ask a thousand questions of their divine guests. Lucifer had gone on two more Espinoza Sundays where the opposition had been overpowered by the supporters. In fact, on the last Sunday, Luciana Espinoza herself had made her future son-in-law a special batch of churros as she had noticed he was a fan, complete with her famous dipping sauces. To Dan’s dismay – and a feeling of betrayal – both Mama and Abuela Espinoza slapped his hand away when he tried to reach for one of the sugary treats. He was forbidden the taste until Lucifer had his fill. He rolled his eyes, but Lucifer at least showed mercy and handfed him a portion of a couple that he was devouring. 

It was a busy Friday night at the precinct and Dan didn’t make it to Lux until almost 8. He was having a hard time commuting between his apartment and Lux. He was thinking about asking his Devil if moving in was a possibility, but he was unsure how his partner felt about a permanent invasion of his bachelor pad. They also had to discuss some other matters as with the Espinoza family approval they needed to start making some decisions regarding their bond. Lucifer had made clear that he would assent to any wishes that Dan had, even if he had to endure a church wedding. He did insist though that the vows would be altered as not to be too praiseworthy of his old man. Dan had no intention to torment his devil with a traditional ceremony, but he definitely wanted to make it special. 

The elevator opened, greeting Dan with a sight that would put serious talks on the backburner for the next little while. Lucifer was sitting on a chair, positioned conveniently across from the elevator door. He was nude and if his erection was any indication, had prepared for his lover’s arrival. Dan stepped inside the penthouse and halted, mesmerized, as the dark-haired seated temptation licked his lips lasciviously as he simultaneously started stroking his cock. “I’ve waited for you Dan,” he purred seductively with his British accent. His unoccupied hand was reaching behind him and returning with it holding Dan’s leather collar. He wiggled the object temptingly at his muscular lover who swallowed hard, dropped his gym back, and started to undress as quickly as he could. Leaving the clothes behind on the floor, Dan dropped to his knees. He knew how much his lover enjoyed his submissive side and his efforts were rewarded by a moan that slipped past Lucifer’s lips as Dan crawled over to him on all fours before swallowing his dark master’s cock between his lips. 

Lucifer managed to close the collar around his neck, running his hands through the brunet’s hair. Dan had learned a lot about blow jobs during the last months. He also knew Lucifer’s body a lot better, how to make him come quickly or draw things out at a leisurely pace. He was more than happy knowing that he was the only lover in his life now, and yet he seemed to fulfill his needs. Lucifer’s stamina and quick recovery period could make this a challenging task, but Dan was happy to give it his best efforts. Right now his current efforts were rewarded with a devilish cocktail – quite literally – in his mouth. He made sure to swallow what he could, lapping the rest off the rigid member and then mouthed his balls, capturing a few escaping drops. Lucifer was anything but quiet during that performance. Dan sat up, resting his buttocks on his feet as he kneeled before Lucifer and admired his mouth’s handiwork, pleased by the glance he received from half-lidded eyes. 

“Well,” Lucifer commented, “looks like I owe you one, my little minx.” He picked Dan up and threw him offer his shoulder, ignoring the half-hearted protest. He carried the detective to the balcony where he had prepped a few things for tonight’s playtime, as well as some surprises that he hoped would make Dan happy thereafter. He carefully sat him down and attached his collar to a short chain he had rigged up to the balustrade of his balcony. He made sure to gag his lover with a leather gag and fastened his wrists behind his back with softly lined handcuffs. Dan looked both excited and nervous. He knew as high up as he was, no one could see him. Still, being naked and helpless out in the open held a strange thrill and he shivered, albeit not from cold. 

Sitting back on his feet like earlier, he looked like he was worshipping the stars above him. Fitting, considering their creator had put him in this position. He felt Lucifer’s hot breath by his ear, suckling gently on his lobe. “Daniel, you’ve made me wait for you, my naughty boy.” Dan groaned into the gag, aroused by the devil’s teasing. He felt a hand snake around his erection, slowly stroking his member, while a second hand was busy cupping and lightly tugging on his balls, right between the borderline of pleasure and pain. They continued this way for a while, Lucifer teasing him, whispering naughty promises in his ear while making him writhe in his hands. Whenever Dan tried to increase friction by rubbing his need against the long, devilish fingers, Lucifer would withdraw his touch until Dan forced himself to stay still and let his Dark Lord determine their play. 

Lucifer slipped a well-lubed vibrator between Dan’s cheeks. He had it on a low setting and teased along the man’s entrance before slowly slipping it inside the opening. Once he was satisfied with having hit Dan’s special spot he made sure to set the toy to a higher rhythm and intensity. He also made sure to match the selection to the strokes he administered to Dan’s front. The brunet was moaning loudly into his gag, sweat now dripping down his back, collecting in the dimples right above his backside, and sliding down in the cleft of his cheeks. The back of the vibrator was peeking out from the twin orbs, moving with his twitching backside. Lucifer couldn’t help but make a few sounds of his own. He was desperately horny and eager to replace the device with his own shaft. He drew close to Dan’s face, sucking on his neck to leave a nice mark before asking seductively, “Ready for more?”

Dan nodded enthusiastically, his eyes halfway closed. He could feel his dick lurching, dribbling a steady stream of precum. He wanted Lucifer inside him badly. The wind on his body and the street noises below them enhancing the experience as he felt excited by his open exposure. Finally he felt the toy being withdrawn and quickly replaced with the girthier, warmer member he had been aching for. He pushed back, trying to hasten the inches inside of him. He heard Lucifer gasp and grab onto his shoulders to start thrusting into him. For a while he just rode him slowly, enjoying the sensation of the tight warmth around him, listening to Dan’s muffled, but clearly pleased noises. He released the gag and captured the detective’s mouth, letting his tongue invade and caress his lips and beyond as he picked up speed in the other opening further south. He pulled a short ottoman over as support for Dan’s body as he leaned heavier on the muscular male and started fucking him earnestly. They were both getting rather loud. Lucifer took a new hold of Dan’s dick, squeezing him tightly right behind the head and pulling back on his balls, his thrusting rhythm starting to falter as he neared his orgasm. A few squeezes later and Dan arched his back, screaming out unabashedly as he shot his emissions over Lucifer’s hand, splattering the Ottoman like a Jackson Pollock painting. Lucifer was right behind him, filling his hole and pulling out to shoot some on his back as well. Afterwards they both laid still, panting, Lucifer resting on top of his love. When he was able to speak again, he returned to his sarcastic devil charm. “Well, dear, don’t you let it be said that the Devil doesn’t pay his dues!” 

Dan rolled his eyes, grinning. He didn’t need to turn around to know that Lucifer was having one of his mischievous smirks, clearly pleased by his performance as well as his quip. “Hey, your highness, when you can spend a moment for this lowly mortal, would you please undo the handcuffs and unchain my neck, because I really, really have to pee!” Lucifer laughed and pondered for a moment if he should torture Dan further, but then he thought of the other less naughty surprises he had planned for the evening and somewhat regretfully freed him from his confinements. Dan shot off the balcony – well, as much as he was able as his legs were still a little wobbly – and headed indeed straight for the bathroom to find relief. 

Lucifer followed him dutifully, hardly deterred when Dan groaned and asked for a little privacy. Lucifer’s idea of privacy was rather fuzzy. He liked spending time with his human and it wasn’t like there was anything on Dan he hadn’t just seen, rather intimately at that. He was lecturing Dan on how he had already had his dick in his bum after all and why then should it matter if – when Dan simply gave up, sighing. He did his business (still feeling somewhat inhibited being watched), shook off, and headed for the shower. Lucifer wasn’t far behind in the shower either, “helping” Dan get clean with glee. By the time they were done, they were both smelling nicely and washed up, but Lucifer had another hard-on (Dan wasn’t quite recovered yet) and delightfully masturbated in front of Dan who really wished in this instance that his refractory period was as quick as the Devil’s. 

Finally, somewhat dressed again in Lucifer’s black silk robes they went to explore the kitchen for some late-night snacking. After all they burned off a few calories. Dan was munching on a delicious Reuben sandwich that Lucifer had quickly whipped together for him, eyeing one of several pudding cups for dessert. They were labeled “Dan’s property” in an ironic nod to Lucifer’s old habit of stealing said treats from the precinct fridge, almost getting him killed when Azrael’s blade had fallen into Dan’s unwitting hands. Lucifer kissed his detective briefly on the cheek. “Dan, I thought we should maybe discuss a few things regarding our upcoming nuptials.”

“Hm?” Dan managed to choke out, his mouth too filled with sandwich to say much else. Sometimes he wondered if Lucifer could read his mind. After all he had planned to discuss the very topic before he was, well, distracted. Not that it had been a bad distraction really… Oh great, and now he was getting distracted by thinking about earlier distractions. He tried to swallow down his last bite so he could properly reply. Before he had a chance to, Lucifer shyly pulled a small envelope from one of the kitchen drawers. Softer than usual, he pushed it over to the man who sported his ring. “I got you a, uh, early wedding gift.” He looked at Dan with those big brown eyes of his that indicated that he was excited but unsure if he was doing the right thing. As cocksure as Lucifer was in many aspects of his life, emotional intimacy and human conventions could still be a puzzle to him, and there was always the nagging worry of rejection – even though Dan worked very hard on letting Lucifer know that he was loved, warts, scars, and all, and that nothing could change his affection. 

Dan gingerly grabbed the envelope. It was stuffed thickly, and curiosity gripped him. He easily undid the flap and pulled out a couple pictures and a folded-up paper. He examined the photographs first. They depicted a beautiful beach property. He recognized the house. It was near one of his favorite surfing spots. He had pointed it out to Lucifer once when he had accompanied him, telling him how much he admired the design of the place and how wonderful it would be to have his own slice of beach with a house like that. He had laughed at his own daydream and hadn’t noticed the glint in the Devil’s eyes, nor his thoughtful glances at the property after Dan was already heading for the waves. When Dan unfolded the paper, he started shaking. He looked at Lucifer, “What, what is this?”

Lucifer fidgeted nervously, unable to look him in the eye. “I will always have Lux for business reasons, but, well, seeing that we will get married and we will live together I thought we should have a place we picked out together. I know you liked that house so –“ Lucifer couldn’t finish his explanation because Dan had lunged forward and hugged him so tightly he felt he would have a Dan impression on his torso when they separated. Lucifer couldn’t help but smile. He had done well. “You like it?”  
Dan just sobbed out a, “Yes, you crazy bastard.”  
“Good, because we should go and look at it together.”  
Dan let go and looked surprised at his lover. “Now? It’s almost 11?”  
“You need to be somewhere tomorrow?” Lucifer smiled softly, as he knew it was Dan’s day off. He had planned it this way, hoping to spend a night together at their new place, listening to the waves. He had invited quite a few people out to join them the next day, but that was another surprise he wanted to hold off on. They threw on some clothes – a three-piece Armani suit for the Devil, T-shirt and jeans for Dan – and headed down to the garage. The sounds of music from Lux reached the convertible as they drove off. 

The place was even more gorgeous on the inside than Dan had imagined. Some of the walls featured textured wallpaper. Everything was modern, open and spacious, with minimalistic but comfortable furniture. Dan could tell that Lucifer had selected most of the pieces and had considered Dan’s tastes as well as his own. There were soft blues, greens, and creams that reflected the beach and oceanwater surroundings. On one of the walls was a black-and-white picture of Dan, Lucifer, and Trixie. They had been at this very beach with Chloe and Trixie, enjoying a picnic together. Dan remembered Chloe taking the picture, but he had never seen it before. Now, blown up, and placed as the focal point of the wall, he could see the love on their faces, and he leaned into Lucifer. His voice was rough, “You did good, Lucy.”

Their last stop was the bedroom. The entire wall facing the oceanside was made up of folding glass doors. Lucifer opened it up, letting the sounds and smell of the ocean into the room. The bed was huge, covered by white fluffy down-filled blankets and pillows. It looked like a giant cloud. “Shall we?” Lucifer asked, hanging his suit on a hanger in the large walk-in closet attached to the room. Dan could also see a huge master bathroom beyond the closet. All the comforts of Lux, with a view that Dan had fallen in love with. And he wasn’t sure if he just meant the ocean, or also the man who had just crawled into the heavenly bed, spreading his wings to make the comparison even more apt. Dan had never seen anything more beautiful. He hastily undressed and let himself be wrapped into appendages of flesh and feather. Home. He was home.


	20. Recovering a Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Lucifer have a special event. Surprise appearances and sweet moments ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is, the grand finale. Expect some major feels as well as smut toward the end. As far as the song and lyrics go, obviously I don't own or intend to infringe on any rights. I really enjoyed my time with this one, and there may be some follow-ups down the road. I truly love and appreciate all the comments I have been given so, so much. It has encouraged me to continue to write and it means a lot! Much love, and looking forward to season 4 this week with all of you.

Chapter 20: Recovering a Fallen Angel

Waking up, it took Dan a few moments to get his bearings. Everything was soft and white, and he heard the sound of waves crashing. A gentle ocean breeze ruffled his hair as he peeked out from the incredibly comfortable comforter. The view was spectacular. He had his own private ocean view. Lucifer was not in bed anymore and knowing his devilish soon-to-be-husband he was busy creating something wonderful in the kitchen. 

Dan slipped out the giant bed and contemplated whether or not to put his clothes back on. He decided against it and headed back to the stairs. He didn’t remember all of the layout from last night but had a general idea where the kitchen was located. Of course he was right, as he could now smell the aroma of fresh coffee and other delectables. He smiled widely and snuck up to hug Lucifer from behind. Naturally his lover had heard him enter his domain and simply leaned into his touch with a “Good morning, love.” Like him, Lucifer had opted for the less-is-more approach in getting dressed. His warm skin felt glorious against Dan’s own. It was with some regret that he peeled himself away, but he was hungry, and it seemed like the devil was getting ready to set food out. 

They relished in fresh croissants (Dan had the sneaking suspicion they were homemade), fresh fruit, eggs, ham, sausage, and bacon. They washed it down with amazing coffee (Lucifer mentioned something about limited edition Arabica from some place in the world he had never even heard from) and fresh-pressed juice. He felt decadent as he enjoyed this spread in the nude, but the presence of the ocean outside somehow made him feel freer and he wasn’t really worrying about it too much. They reminisced about a crazy case from this week that had involved a streaker and shared a few laughs about whether or not you had to actually have an “outie” for it to qualify as official streaking – given that the guy had been pathetically unimpressive in his equipment. 

He helped Lucifer put away the dishes and used the opportunity to steal a few kisses. Suddenly his devil blinked nervously, having glanced at the time, cursing softly. “Bollocks Dan, we got to get dressed, and quickly.”

Confused. Dan cocked his left eyebrow. What the Hell? 

Lucifer ignored his confusion, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder as if he was Trixie, not a muscular, fully grown man. Dan protested, though not entirely convincingly, as Lucifer rushed them back into the bedroom where they had spent the night. Naturally some outfits for both men were already hanging in the closet. Wordlessly, and rather quickly, a pale blue button-up and cream-colored slacks were tossed in Dan’s direction as the Devil grabbed a particularly snazzy looking midnight blue silk suit with a light blue shirt that matched Dan’s own.

Dan sat on the floor, crossing his arms and pouting. “I am not getting dressed until you tell me what is happening! It’s my day off and we just got here last night. Why do I have to rush to get dressed?”

That’s when the doorbell rang. Lucifer blushed a little, “I should have mentioned this to you earlier, but there may be a few people coming over for our housewarming and … ah… maybe a … ceremony?”

Lucifer ignored the repeating sound of the doorbell to look at Dan and to assess his reaction. They had tried to make decisions regarding the wedding, and Dan had shared ideas but had seemed overwhelmed with going forward and taking the next step by actually firming up any plans. Lucifer had spoken to Linda at length about their wishes and desires, as well as worries and hang-ups and she had encouraged him to surprise Dan by secretly planning the whole affair as close to his wishes as he was able to extract from the man in conversation. Now Lucifer hoped desperately that he had done the right thing. He wanted it to be perfect for Dan, but this was all new for him too and his track record with human emotions was still spotty despite definite advancements since he had started to shag his new favorite detective. 

At first Dan simply seemed stunned. His mouth shaping a silent ‘Oh’ and his eyes widening. Then a nervous but happy smile spread across his face, along with a pale, rosy flush to his cheeks. He simply whispered, “Ok love.” He quickly, but intensely, hugged his satanic lord and lover, planting a kiss on his cheek rather chastely before grabbing the offered clothes. “Shoo,” he grinned, pushing the devil out the door. “It’s bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, smiling blissfully, extremely relieved by the positive reaction. It appeared he had made a good choice. He rushed down the stairs to open up the door to the now impatiently repeating sound of the doorbell. Chloe and Trixie were naturally the first to have made it. Chloe huffed indignantly, having been made to wait for several minutes. She could only imagine what had taken so long and chose to forgo chastising Lucifer as she wanted to spare Trixie any details she may have been too young to hear. Trixie grinned from ear to ear, excitedly rushing into the room. She was wearing a cute off-white dress with a matching hairband and shoes that had the tiniest heels ever, making her feel more grown-up. Chloe looked stunning in a light blue dress of her own that Lucifer had picked out for her. It bared her shoulder and stopped above the knee. The simple, but form-fitting design framed her figure, and her hair – for once falling openly over her shoulders and back rather than being pulled back in a ponytail or bun – complemented the color. She had to admit she had felt pretty fabulous seeing herself in the mirror this morning. She had chosen to wear the bullet necklace with her outfit, as it reminded her of how Lucifer was always willing to put himself in harms way for the Decker family, and how much love he had shown to all of them, way before even he fully understood it. 

Trixie looked around the place, delighted at the black-and-white picture of her with the two men. Chloe handed Lucifer two small boxes. She had picked them up from the jeweler on her way over. The man who had created the rings had been working almost around the clock with the special material provided for him. Normally he would have needed a year in advance to create such a project, given that his waiting list was long and his craftmanship exquisite. However, he had owed Lucifer a favor and was beyond thrilled to encounter a metal he had never seen before, leave alone worked with. Chloe had seen the rings before the boxes were closed and she was sure she had never seen a more beautiful piece of jewelry. The nervous designer had checked her credentials three times – despite also seeing her badge – to make sure it matched the information for pick-up provided by Mr. Morningstar. She could feel his sad hesitation at having to give these precious pieces to her, but there also had been pride and satisfaction at what could well be the masterpiece of his career. Chloe saw Lucifer nervously slide the boxes in his coat pocket after he glanced with satisfaction inside.

There was little time to talk as more guests and deliveries poured in in quick succession. Flowers, caterers, and other personnel arrived, decorating the household and backyard beach. A ceremonial area was set-up outside. The weather couldn’t be more perfect. Cloud-free skies smiled down upon them. Chloe and Trixie had been commissioned to see Dan and keep him company as the Devil was busy setting up and directing the masses. Maze had shown up – freshly arrived from her newest bounty hunt. Her leather dress showed the usual excessive cleavage, but it was cream-colored instead of her usual black. Despite the softness of the color, the cut and metal accents made still clear that she was a badass. She helped out organizing the set-up – something she was surprisingly efficient at, after all she had managed affairs at Lux for quite some time. Her fearsome character lit a fire under everyone’s ass and Lucifer was able to instead concentrate on charming and feeding guests. Besides Linda and Ella, a few precinct members, the majority of the Espinoza clan, and Mama Decker were having a good time in the living room. They were joined by several staff members of Lux, as well as Gabriel and Azrael. Drinks and hour d’oeuvres were making the rounds. Of course, a staff member also serviced Dan, Chloe, and Trixie upstairs.

Dan was feeling a little overwhelmed. Luckily Trixie was a great distraction. Chloe had pulled him to sit in the gigantic walk-in-closet so he wouldn’t see the whole beach set-up early. She had brought coloring supplies for Trixie who was working feverishly on her rendition of the happy couple to be. Chloe gently took Dan’s hands. “This is what you want, right?”

Dan nodded. His heart was pounding. He heard the commotion outside and below them. The food and drink that had been brought up was amazing. He had waited for this moment, tried to plan it, but simply had not been sure what was right for them. Now he could just sit and wait for the most important moment of his life. Not that he didn’t still hold love in his heart for Chloe. He remembered their special day with fondness. But they had been young and made many mistakes. He hoped he had learned from them, and would make this next step truly last forever, beyond the time limit the oath usually indicated. He gulped, realizing he would truly be the first human being to wed a celestial being. A man who managed to make his heart beat faster and make him into a mess with a mere glance, a man who could rattle him with suggestive comments, and who could make him feel like the most important being in the world when he was in his arms. Or the most depraved in other moments… Oh yeah, and a man who sported wings and a devil face. 

Linda and Ella were placing bets on whether there were any florists in L.A. that had not contributed to this wedding. Inside and out, beautiful white and blue arrangements adorned chairs, staircases, columns, and tables. There were orchids, lilies, roses, and other exotic looking flowers and foliage that seemed rare and expensive. The smell was intoxicating. 

Lucifer was playing a beautiful melody on the grand piano – both to entertain the guests and to calm his own nerves. Not that the Devil got nervous. Had to be Chloe again… After he finished a few more songs he set out to talk to Azrael. She and Ella had offered to find an officiant for them. They knew their concerns and both had assured him that they had found a perfect match. He wanted to make sure everything was ready to go. Also, Gabriel had mentioned that he had talked with Amenadiel – who was invited, and asked Lucifer if he was ok with a few celestial members attending that expressed interest. Lucifer had considered raging against the idea but considering his slowly repairing relations with some of his siblings and Linda’s advice to mend fences he had assented. He had purposefully not asked names, as he knew he might balk at some of them, and he considered it easier to just concentrate on Dan and tolerate whoever would show up.

He didn’t make it to either of the Angels before Ella grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the media room for a few words in private. She started with a quick hug that he endured stoically, maybe even reciprocating it just a little. “Look, Lucifer, you made Dan stay upstairs so it will be a surprise for him. You’ve been involved and seen most of everything, so give us a chance to give you a little bit of a surprise too. How about you make yourself comfortable in here. We prepared a little movie for you.” She gestured to the projector and handed him a remote. “That should keep you busy for a little bit, and we’ll come get you when all is ready?!”

He grinned. “Movie, huh?” 

She grumbled, elbowing him playfully. “Not that kind. Save that for after, you perverted devil. But you’ll like it, pinky promise. Now be a good devil and stay.” She didn’t wait for an answer but left the room.

Lucifer sighed and looked at the remote in his hand. Oh well, how bad could it be? He settled in one of the super-plush couches in the room and warmed up the projector. Once he saw the image on the screen covering the entire wall across from where he was seated, he pressed ‘play.’ He was not prepared for what came to life on the screen.

Someone – probably multiple someones – had spent a lot of time creating a home movie of sorts. Photos and videos, some he recognized, some he had never seen, had been spliced together in vignettes of his life since he had become part of the LAPD. There were shots from LUX, investigations, private moments. It included moments between him and all the people he had grown close to over the last few years. It was an homage of love for the Devil. He blubbered like a freaking baby, more than grateful that he was alone in the room, using a blanket as a giant tissue. 

Dan wasn’t doing much better upstairs as Chloe had pulled out a photo album from a bag she had brought with her. She and Trixie – even Maze – had put this album together with shots of Dan and Lucifer, both separately and together. They laughed at some, like Dan in her pink outfit after Maze’s “intervention” or him stark naked in a restaurant closet during a case. He sniffled at others, such as a snapshot of Lucifer looking at him with such love in his eyes. It was a picture taken at LUX and Lucifer had descended the staircase gazing at Dan way before he had spotted the Devil staring at him. Taco night shots filled him with a warm glow, as they showed so clearly that they were all truly a family of sorts, even if an unconventional one. He hugged both his girls for the priceless gift, speechless with emotion. 

As both men were an emotional mess, the ceremony was about ready to begin. Chairs had filled with guests, and even though all angels in attendance had hidden their wings away, quite a few curious and enthralled glances were thrown at the awe-inspiringly beautiful and strangely clad assortment of beings seated on Lucifer’s side of the family. Chloe received a text from Linda letting her know they were ready. She pulled Dan up, told Trixie to go downstairs and grab the flower basked, and straightened her ex’s collar before leading the now trembling man down the flowery stairs. 

Soft music played outside. Then he heard singing that could literally only be described as heavenly. Chloe was going to be his “best woman” and led him down the aisle. Dan saw his mom crying and his grandmother beaming. Jorge gave him a thumbs up. It was the other side that almost bowled Dan over. There weren’t just a few angels. There had to be well over fifty members of the heavenly host. Amenadiel, Azrael, and Gabriel were seated at the very front with very self-satisfied faces. It was overwhelming how many of Lucifer’s brothers and sisters had shown up to support their once fallen and outcast brother. So many had shown up in fact that many were standing, rather than being seated. They were singing the beautiful melody that accompanied him down the long walk, as his daughter was throwing petals before his bare feet that barely felt the soft, fine sand. He could only chalk it up to divine intervention that he made it to the altar without passing out or devolving into a complete blubbering mess. Chloe had his arm in an iron grip and made sure to ask him if he was ok before she let go. He nodded, unable of a verbal response. The singing stopped and every eye, Dan’s included turned back to the house to see the other part of the couple emerge. Trixie had hustled back to resume her petal throwing duty for her step-devil. Lucifer stood, looking dazed at the altar where Dan was waiting for me. Maze whisper-yelled to Linda who was seated next to her in her usual subtle ways, “Who the fuck is walking him down here?”

A deep, smooth voice arose from behind the crowd of angels that parted like the Red Sea. “I will, if my son will allow it.” A handsome man who was not really a man at all and who bore more than a passing resemblance to Lucifer stepped forward, his shining dark eyes looking with painful regret and love at the son he owed a lifetime of happiness and forgiveness. Rae-Rae’s and Ella’s officiant. Of course. Yup, perfect choice.

Lucifer stared, unblinking and unmoving. The crowd of angels before him, so many faces he hadn’t seen in a literal eternity. Many awash with emotions, and none without kindness greeting him, unexpectedly overwhelming his already fragile emotional state. And that was before he saw his Father, stepping before him, asking for his hand to bring him to the man he loved. Lucifer was a proud creature, fiercely independent, and sure of himself. His tough outer shell had been shaped by Hell itself. But in this moment for the first time in forever all that fell away as he began to glow with an inner light. In this moment, he was the Lightbringer again, beloved son and brother. And his greatest star, not one of his own creation, was waiting for him, to become his. He slowly turned his face to see the Father he had ranted against in despair and anger. He saw the love and pride in God’s eyes. He remembered Chuck’s words. He suddenly understood that even though it had not been his Father, Chuck had truthfully delivered the message. God was proud of him and the man he had become. Oh God – how was he going to do this?! “One foot after the other,” his Father answered his thoughts, carefully taking his hands, hoping his son was not going to pull away but allow this moment to move toward healing the bond between them. And Lucifer let him, wordlessly stepping forward, each step toward Dan taking momentous effort and having him trembling. There was not a dry eye to be seen as soft angelic voices filled the air again, the ocean waves and blue skies providing the smell of salty air and warmth that grounded him. Dan only had eyes for him, his face already wet with tears, longingly and full of love awaiting Lucifer beside him. 

It seemed an eternity until he stood beside the male detective and they joined hands. God himself took position before them, greeting all those assembled as he was ready to give his blessing to the union in front of him, a step toward amending his shortcomings in fatherly duties. Shortcomings he had been made very aware off in recent years by a variety of voices, earthly and heavenly alike. 

God was well aware that Lucifer was not ready for a long arduous speech, so he kept his words short and light. “Family and friends, you have come together to join these two men in their eternal union. I hereby give you my blessing. Rings?” God looked upon his son who fumbled with his pocket and procured the boxes Chloe had retrieved this morning. Once the cover lifted, a soft light emanated from within. He slipped the first ring on Dan’s hand, the same hand that already sported Lucifer’s other ring. The simple, lightly colored band seemed to glow from within, and complemented the dark stone. Dan took the second box and slipped another simple band, this one darkly colored but interspersed with flecks of shimmer like a starlit night sky and slipped in on Lucifer’s ring finger. They grasped each other’s hands, their eyes saying more to each other than they could put in words right now. 

Lucifer did reclaim some of his rebellious nature – not intent on having Maze give him crap about having been reduced to a tame version of himself – and when it came to ‘you can kiss the groom’ part he went full on tonsil hockey with shameless roaming hands, earning him both gasps (Espinoza family) and cat calls (Lux side, Maze being the unabashedly loudest and crudest in the comment section). The angelic host did the sensible thing and simply stayed quiet altogether, with maybe a few eyerolls from Amenadiel. 

There was plenty of food and music to follow. Dan Espinoza Morningstar was swept off his feet by his new husband. A song started playing and Dan recognized Lucifer’s voice. He knew the melody and recognized it as The Weekend’s “Call Out My Name”. However, he quickly noticed that as the lyrics went along, Lucifer had made some significant changes. It had made the song a perfect fit for them. He leaned into Lucifer’s shoulder as he listened to the words. Music was Lucifer’s language, the one he was having the easiest time expressing himself in and he could feel his love in every line. 

We found each other  
You helped me out of a broken place  
You gave me comfort   
And falling for you was my grace  
I put you on top, I put you on top  
I claimed you so proud and openly  
And when times were rough, when times were rough  
I made sure I held you close to me, close to each other,  
So call out my name (call out my name)  
Call out my name when I kiss you so gently,   
I want you to stay (want you to stay)  
I want you to stay and I know you want me  
I won’t make you wait (My love is for you)  
I won’t make you wait I’ll never fall out of love  
Please call out my name  
Dan kissed Lucifer on the lips and whispered ‘Lucifer’ into his ear, followed by a promise to call his name out more intimately at a later hour. When the song ended, Lucifer was whisked away to another dance by Chloe, and Dan took the time to twirl his little monkey around, much to Trixie’s delight. One dance flew into another, and he could just lose himself in the happiness of the moment, dancing and talking to so many new and old faces that cared for them. He hoped this night was as magical and healing for his Devil as it was for him. It was late when he found himself in the arms of another dance partner, one whom he had least expected. 

“So Daniel,” the man smiled at him, “I am pleased you haven’t started a satanic cult after all.”

Dan’s ears burned as he felt the familiar heat creeping up his face. So it appeared God had heard his prayer after all. 

Lucifer’s dad – wait, did this mean God was his stepdad?! – chuckled. “Yes, Dan, you can call me Dad if you want.” The dark-haired man laughed, his dark baritone voice rich and slightly reminiscent of another divine being he knew very intimately. Then, much softer, he whispered to Dan, “You’ve done me a great favor, son. You helped my boy, and you’re helping me fix where things have gone wrong. Don’t tell him, it’ll go to his head, plus I don’t need another sibling rivalry as Amenadiel is pretty touchy about the subject, but Sam- Lucifer is still my favorite. I do plan to be more involved from this point forward though, so we avoid any more major mishaps and misunderstandings. My children mean well, but they are good at misinterpreting and going overboard with their actions in my name. Anyway, kids, be happy together, and I meant the eternal love thing.” He gave Dan a kiss on the forehead and disappeared in the crowd leaving a stunned Dan behind, who thought he mouthed ‘thank you’ a little too late, except he heard a still amused ‘you’re welcome’ in his head. Great, so much for privacy. He hoped God wasn’t watching their every moment – he had had enough indecent exposure to last him a lifetime. And all things considering, this could be a very, very long lifetime he had to look forward to. 

As Dan was dealing with his unexpected dance partner, Lucifer had a surprising encounter of his own. He had stepped away from the dance floor, sitting by the waves, letting his bare feet feel the cold water rush in. He just needed a few moments away from the crowd. He loved being the center of attention, but the emotional intimacy and intensity of the day was a lot to handle for a Devil who dealt easier with the carnal side of things. He was also in need of sparing some resources for later, as he had planned to make the night as memorable for Dan as the day had been. He planned to only have one wedding night, and he wanted to make it one to remember. 

As he sat in the sand, chasing his thoughts, a familiar voice – one that he didn’t care for much – offered him a cigarette. He turned and stared for a long time, making his mind up, before he took the offered smoke from his twin’s hand. Michael procured a lighter and lit both Lucifer’s and his own before he joined the fallen brother on the ground. They sat in silence for a few moments. He had noticed his hazel-eyed doppelganger in the back row during the brief ceremony but had more or less avoided him thereafter. He didn’t hate Michael per se, but he didn’t – couldn’t – trust him either. His presence had not bothered him enough to cause a scene, plus given their Father was in attendance and giving his blessing he was sure Michael was going to behave, thus not of concern during this day. Now, sitting side by side, he wondered if he should be concerned after all.

His face hard, and his voice cautious, he finally addressed the one who had set him onto the painful path of becoming the Devil he was today. “Why are you here, Michael? I know there is no love lost between us. Looks like you may have misinterpreted Dad after all. He doesn’t look all that angry at me. And,” he sharply pinned his twin down with a penetrative gaze, “I will not allow you to hurt anyone here.”

Michael had stayed quiet. His face a blank mask. Michael was usually indifferent or expressing self-righteous anger when he felt his siblings broke Dad’s commands. While emotion was difficult for Lucifer to handle, Michael seemed to have always been in control of his. That’s why Lucifer was completely at a loss when he noticed the track of tears on his brother’s face. He still made not a single sound, but he held his brother’s gaze and Lucifer saw a range of emotions flicker through the shiny orbs. Regret, guilt, shame, sadness – a deeply buried affection surfacing. Michael’s voice was thick and halting when he finally spoke. “I’m sorry. I was – I was wrong. I will not cause trouble.” Then he was gone. A small smoke cloud drifting away in the air, the only indication he had sat beside him a moment ago.

He had known Michael for literal eternity. Never ever had his brother admitted to making a mistake. He wasn’t ready to forgive and forget, but in some small way he did appreciate the momentous effort he had made to apologize. Just like with his Father, it might take a long time, if ever, to regain a positive relationship. But where once a black hole of rage and despair had darkened his heart and dragged him down, he felt a lightness lift him. Perhaps he was not the monster he had seen himself as after all. Maybe the Lord of Hell could be a good man after all. He finished the cigarette and sent Michael the briefest of prayers. A curt ‘thank you’ should suffice for now. Then he rejoined his human and angelic family as the festivities started to slow down. 

It was well after 4 am when they were finally alone. As wonderful as the day had been, holding Dan in his arms and knowing he was his was the best part. They were naked save their rings, the starfire bright in both of their wedding bands. Gabriel and Azrael had assisted him in obtaining some of the rare celestial material. He was pretty sure this was another commandment he broke – no divinity among humans and such – but it was worth it. He felt the warm, smooth skin against his own. Steady breathing indicating that his love was already or very close to sleep. Well, this wouldn’t do quite yet.

He grinned widely. “Daniel?”

“Mmmmh?” a sleepy, relaxed voice emanated from somewhere close to his armpit. 

“This is not a marriage if we don’t consummate it, you know?”

He felt Daniel stir, some of his body emerging from the covers. His eyes were half-open, torn between the desire to sleep and the desire to please his Devil’s wishes. Considering the twitch he felt somewhere between Dan’s legs he was assured that his human’s physical willingness was there. He kissed him, sucking his tongue into his own mouth, sucking and biting at his lips until they were red and swollen, and other parts of Daniel were swelling as well. 

Now wide awake, lust filling him, Dan reciprocated the efforts. They simply moved against each other, lost in kisses and touches. There was a slowness to the build-up. Despite the late – well, early – hour, they needed to take their time, make this a physical memory that would align itself with the emotional highs they had experienced during the last 48 hours, give or take. He delighted in running his fingers through the dark hair, mussing the perfect coif up, until curls formed, freed from gel and styling. The throbbing of his lips was joined by a heat pooling in his stomach. He lightly pinched the perfect nipples on his lover’s – his husband’s lean, yet muscular chest. Lucifer followed suit, albeit with a defter touch, aware of the degree of roughness Dan delighted in. Mixing sweet agony with intense pleasure.

They traced the plains of each other’s abs, stroking through light and dark well-trimmed hairy paths leading to rock-hard treasures between them that longed to rub against each other. Lucifer grabbed both their members and they frotted like animals in heat for a good while until it threatened to overwhelm both of them. They weren’t ready to spill and finish so soon, and although Lucifer would be able to quickly recuperate, Dan would likely be spent and neither man was ready for the end quite yet. 

Lucifer firmly, but carefully, flipped his partner onto his stomach and slid down the bed to give Dan a rim job. His tongue delved between the cheeks, licking and kissing along his thighs, between his cleft, then circling at the entrance, teasing his human, relishing in his moans. He gripped his balls and lightly spanked the round orbs, again mixing pleasure with pain, keeping Dan aroused but a little further from his orgasm. Then he fully dove into the tight nerve bundle nestled between perfectly shaped buns and loosened the entrance with his long, lean index finger, sliding his tongue inside alongside the digit. 

Dan made noises that were muffled in the pillows. His hands were firmly gripping the sheets as he writhed and wriggled around, careful not too twitch too much and dislodge the hellishly-heavenly tongue up his ass. Lucifer had moved both hands up to roam and knead his back and buttocks, while his tongue slipped in and out, or twirled inside him with the strength only Lucifer could possess. Dan felt as deliciously helpless as ever. In his position he wasn’t able to do much but grasp behind him to hold onto Lucifer’s hips and thighs with bruising force while more or less screaming and panting with desire. He knew his dick was basically weeping precum onto the sheets. Finally, unable to take it much longer, he begged frantically, “Oh Lord, please, f-fuck me. NOW!”

Lucifer laughed throatily. His dick, solid and strong like the rest of his body sliding between his cheeks before invading his most intimate spot with one full, deep thrust. Stretching the willing hole to the max with such intensity that Dan spasmed with pleasure, bucking under the invasion. Lucifer grasped his wrists, holding him down as he started to fuck him hard and deep. Whenever it seemed that Dan was ready to cum, Lucifer slowed down and stayed completely still, deeply buried inside him. After a few times, Dan had completely lost his senses. Wailing like an animal, he thrust his ass up desperately to get more pressure on his prostate, to chase the release from this amazing torment. Lucifer held strong for a few more moments, but then it was too much for him too and he lost himself. He let go. Fucked Dan while bending his head so he could fuck his mouth with his tongue at the same time, matching his now erratic thrusts. One of his hands left his held-down wrists so he could pump Dan’s swollen, reddened member to that much-needed moment. 

When Dan came, he came explosively. He clenched so hard that Lucifer howled and started to fill him with his own seed. Both men just kept going and going until they were so spent and sensitive that it turned to a painful state, yet still neither seemed willing to stop until they completely collapsed, raw and drenched in body fluids. They laid there, breathing hard and whimpering from exhaustion. When they finally recovered enough to at least slide next to each other, they did so quietly. Breath still ragged, neither cared about showering or changing sheets, perfectly content to rest in the evidence of their passion. They fell asleep as one as the soft rays of the sun cast their early light through the still dark and hazy sky. Two Morningstars sharing their light with one another for this first morning of their life together. 

The End (for now)


End file.
